Severus Snape y el Renacer de los Hollows
by Katrina Hollow
Summary: ¿Cuál es el mayor secreto que esconde Severus Snape? Uno que incluso Voldemort desconoce. Descubre hasta dónde puede llegar un hombre por amor! Cap 9 arriba! Severus tiene un primer vistazo sobre el pasado de Eve! NO ES SxL!
1. Un Prólogo Para Caminos Separados

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo los personajes originales son de mi propiedad (aunque a nadie le interesa! xDD). Esta historia está centrada en Severus Snape, su pasado y presente (hasta los posibles eventos en el libro 7), aunque no necesariamente él aparezca siempre como "protagonista", pero la idea es que todo el fanfic esté centrado en él, su legado y cosas así. Ojalá les guste! Lean y por favor me dejan su comentario ;)

**Resumen:** Prólogo de inicio al FanFiction. Hogwarts ha sido invadido por Inferi. Harry Potter debe escapar y recibirá la ayuda de un joven príncipe, heredero de un pueblo muy antiguo. La sangre de alguien inesperado corre por sus venas...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Un Prólogo Para Caminos Separados**

"Así que, aquí es donde se termina todo" – dijo la joven de brillante cabello rubio, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. El sonido de cientos de Inferi se podía escuchar no lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

"Esto no se ve bien" – dijo el joven al lado de ella, quien también tenía sus cabellos de un rubio casi blanquecino. Giró su cabeza y se dirigió al muchacho alto que se encontraba detrás de él. "Sólo somos tres de nosotros para enfrentarlos, Su Alteza".

El joven de delgado rostro pálido y cabello negro que se encontraba detrás se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, mordiendo nerviosamente el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda. Las voces y alaridos de los Inferi eran aterrorizadores, y ellos se encontraban ya demasiado exhaustos.

"Muy bien. ¡Harry, sigue adelante!" – ordenó, mientras empujaba a Harry para que continuara su camino, corriendo a través de las mazmorras de Hogwarts para escapar a la horrible invasión del castillo.

Harry alcanzó a darse vuelta con sorpresa y miró directamente a los ojos del joven. El chico era un poco más de un año menor que él, aunque se veía mucho más maduro, vestido como estaba con las vestimentas color rojo oscuro y negro de la familia real de los Hollows. Su cabello negro caía en pequeños mechones frente a su pálido rostro, su mejilla derecha sangraba por una herida recibida en combate, y sus ojos increíblemente negros miraban a Harry con determinación.

"Pero... ¿qué es lo que van a hacer¡Son demasiados!" – protestó Harry.

"Los Inferi son criaturas de magia antigua, Harry. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos" – respondió el muchacho.

"¡No¡Los van a aniquilar!"

El chico de cabello negro sonrió levemente, con una expresión casi irónica. Aún cuando sus ojos eran tan oscuros, conservaban en el fondo la alegría y energía propia de sus jóvenes años.

"Eso ya lo hemos decidido, Harry. Desde el momento en que nos unimos a tu causa..."

"¡¡NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE SACRIFIQUE POR MI CULPA!!" – gritó Harry con rabia. "¡Estoy harto de toda esta gente muriendo por mí, para protegerme¡No necesito esa clase de sacrificio, no lo quiero!"

"Es la decisión de nuestro príncipe protegerte, Harry, y nosotros haremos lo que nuestro príncipe ordene" – dijo la chica de cabellos rubios, tratando de calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Nosotros seguiremos las órdenes de nuestro príncipe aún si nos llevan a la muerte. Ese es el destino de un Hollow" – continuó el muchacho rubio.

Harry los miró con profunda tristeza. Podía ver que los tres adolescentes estaban completamente decididos a morir protegiéndolo si era necesario.

"¿Por qué... por qué haces esto, Edvard? No tienes que hacerlo... no es necesario..."

Tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, el muchacho de cabello negro finalmente respondió.

"Mi padre hizo una promesa hace mucho tiempo, Harry, y me ha sido traspasada ahora, como su hijo. Yo voy a protegerte, Harry Potter, hasta el día en que Voldemort sea finalmente derrotado" – dijo con seriedad el joven príncipe de los Hollows.

"¡Tu padre le hizo esa promesa a Dumbledore, tú no tienes por qué...!"

El sonido de masas sangrientas de carne y alaridos feroces llegó desde una mazmorra cercana. Los dos jóvenes de cabellos dorados corrieron a sus posiciones a la entrada del corredor donde se encontraban y se prepararon para enfrentar a los muertos vivientes.

"¡Ya están aquí¡Vete, Harry!" – gritó el Príncipe, mientras corría al lado de sus compañeros, invocando ya con sus manos la magia antigua que le había sido traspasada como un miembro del pueblo escondido de los Hollows.

"¡Crearemos un escudo mágico para ti¡Resistirá mientras nosotros estemos con vida!" – dijo la muchacha.

"¡Por favor, Harry¡Acepta la decisión del Príncipe y vete¡No tienes mucho tiempo!" – gritó con desesperación el muchacho de cabello rubio.

Harry dudó por un instante; no quería salir corriendo y dejar atrás a los tres jóvenes abandonados a su suerte, enfrentados a una muerte segura; pero algo dentro de él, dentro de su alma lo forzaba a caminar lentamente alejándose de ellos y continuar su camino a través de las mazmorras, para encontrar un destino que era sólo suyo. Antes de entrar en otro corredor, se dio vuelta y vio a los tres Hollows liberando una barrera de magia, creando una pared sólida de energía para bloquear la entrada del corredor.

Cuando finalmente escuchó las voces de los Inferi acercándose al escudo, incapacitados de atravesarlo, súbitamente se dio cuenta que debía correr, escapar rápidamente y encontrarse con sus amigos, con Ron y Hermione, con su Ginny y los restantes miembros de la Orden, todos ellos esperando que pudiese escapar de Hogwarts con vida para finalmente enfrentar a Voldemort.

Sus últimas palabras para el trío antes de marcharse no pudieron ser escuchadas; los gritos de los Inferi eran demasiado fuertes y los sonidos de una batalla inminente llenaban la mazmorra. Sin embargo, el joven príncipe conocido como Edvard Hollow giró su cabeza un poco y sonrió con seguridad. Harry también sonrió un poco. El pálido joven se parecía tanto a su padre, el hombre que él siempre creyó era un traidor, aquél que por una serie de eventos había ocasionado la muerte de sus padres, que casi llegaba a ser molesto. Pero al mismo tiempo, era tan diferente; la nobleza de las lejanas tierras donde había sido criado y la familia real que lo nombró heredero al trono corría por sus venas, como el miembro más joven de la familia Hollow.

Y entonces, Harry entendió el significado de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido y su propia misión desde el día en que Voldemort lo escogió por casualidad como su adversario. Con su varita firme y preparada en su mano derecha, giró rápidamente y se adentró en el siguiente corredor, listo para pelear, dejando atrás el brillo de una magia muy antigua, el sonido de los horrores que él mismo debía detener de raíz, y los secretos revelados por un adolescente como él, un príncipe que vino de muy lejos para ayudar a su gente, y que a cambio encontró su propio destino.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: nos vamos 22 años al pasado! Merodeadores, Lily y un nuevo personaje ;) 


	2. Una Niña Seleccionada en Gryffindor

**Aclaración:** como ya sabemos, Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo DEFINITIVAMENTE no soy esa escritora xDD así que eso, sólo los personajes originales son de mi pertenencia xD Gracias por leer y por los reviews, ojalá les guste este capítulo! Otra cosa, se come parte del formateo de la historia, como algunos signos de exclamación, lo cual es una lástima... quizás me haga un log para ir subiendo ahí la "versión original"...

**Resumen:**Década de los '70 en Hogwarts. Una niña muy especial ha llegado a la Casa de Gryffindor. Su primer encuentro con Severus Snape marcará para siempre sus vidas. Incluye Merodeadores!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Una Niña Seleccionada en Gryffindor**

Todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás, cuando estaban aún en Hogwarts.

Evelyn Hollow, una niña de aspecto frágil y tímido, con un largo cabello ondulado de color castaño claro y ojos color azul cielo, era uno de los muchos estudiantes de primer año que entraron a Hogwarts ese año. El Sombrero Seleccionador se tomó un instante antes de seleccionarla en la casa de Gryffindor, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran aún más durante el proceso, pero finalmente corrió a la gran mesa de su casa y se unió a sus compañeros de clase con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Severus Snape, un estudiante de Slytherin de quinto año, era un joven alto con un rostro muy pálido, de largo cabello negro y unos ojos oscuros que parecían no tener fondo; no era un chico extremadamente apuesto ni demasiado feo, pero siendo como era, siempre retraído en las sombras, con una obsesión por sus libros de Pociones y Hechizos, y siempre murmurando encantamientos de dudoso origen, la mayoría de las personas estaban de acuerdo que no resultaba demasiado atractivo para el común de las señoritas en Hogwarts. No prestaba atención en absoluto a la ceremonia de selección de casas; por el contrario, estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, con una mirada en sus oscuros ojos que sólo reflejaba una cosa: el más puro odio. Estaba mirando a James Potter, un muchacho de Gryffindor que también estaba en quinto año y sus amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, "_el más miserable de todos_" – pensó. Los _Merodeadores_, como esos alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor se hacían llamar a ellos mismos, eran conocidos en Hogwarts como los más terribles quebrantadores del orden y las reglas de toda la historia del colegio, dándole a Filch muchísimos dolores de cabeza y a Dumbledore varias carcajadas. Pero Severus los detestaba; él era el blanco de muchas de las bromas de los _Merodeadores_.

"Así que... tu nombre es Evelyn¿cierto?"

"Ehm..." – Eve Hollow todavía se sentía un poco mareada y aturdida con todos los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día; su viaje en el Expreso Hogwarts, el discurso de bienvenida de McGonagall, la Ceremonia de Selección, así que no se sentía con demasiados ánimos de entablar conversación en ese momento. "Sí... pero todo el mundo me llama Eve..."

"¡Ajá¡Muy bien entonces, bienvenida a Hogwarts linda señorita! Mi nombre es Sirius Black, alumno de quinto año de Gryffindor, para servirte" – el joven que le hablaba era muy alto y apuesto, su cabello oscuro caía en mechones delante de su rostro con cierta elegancia y sus ojos traviesos llamaban de inmediato la atención. "Y estos son mis amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew" – dijo, indicando al chico que se encontraba sentado al lado suyo; su cabello era negro y estaba muy despeinado, sobre todo en la parte de atrás, usaba un par de anteojos y sus ojos color avellana miraban a Eve con una mezcla de curiosidad y arrogancia. Movió su mano derecha a la parte de atrás de su cabello, desordenándolo aún más. Era James Potter. Al frente de él, y sentado al lado de Eve, un chico con cabello castaño claro y un rostro muy agradable ya estaba comiendo la cena que recién había aparecido en los platos delante de ellos. No era tan alto como Sirius o James, y Eve se dio cuenta que en su túnica llevaba una brillante insignia con una gran "P" dorada. Había un leve dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, aunque cuando le sonrió a Eve ella pudo ver que su sonrisa era sincera. Era Remus Lupin. Y junto a él había un chico bastante pequeño que no tenía un rostro agraciado como sus amigos; de hecho, su rostro recordaba un poco al de una pequeña rata, con su nariz puntiaguda y su cabello oscuro como ratón. Y en lugar de tener ojos traviesos o tristes, sus pequeños ojos parecían decir constantemente "_no tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo_", lo que encajaba a la perfección con su sonrisa boba. Ese chico era Peter Pettigrew.

"¡Siéntete afortunada, pequeña Señorita Hollow, porque acabas de conocer a los _Merodeadores_!" – continuó Sirius. "Espero que te diviertas con nosotros tanto como nosotros pensamos divertirnos contigo".

Eve parecía aterrorizada.

"Oye, Sirius, ya deja de decirle esas cosas a los de primer año" – dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Sirius y James estallaban en carcajadas al ver el rostro de espanto de Eve.

"OK, OK, lo siento, pequeña Eve, pero no te preocupes: nuestro único objetivo verdadero son los Slytherin, que están por allá" – dijo Sirius, aun sonriendo.

"Y hablando del rey de Roma" – dijo James – "Es hora de que sepas que es mejor no acercarse a los Slytherins. Son un grupo terrible de magos tenebrosos¿sabías? Mira hacia allá" – apuntó a la mesa de los Slytherin. "Ahí está Lucius Malfoy, el de cabello rubio, con su novia Narcisa Black... Evan Rosier, más allá... Rodolphus Lestrange y su novia Bellatrix Black (ella es la hermana mayor de Narcisa) que están por allá... Avery (¡qué idiota! Le pusimos una Maldición del Estornudo el año pasado... ¡fue tan fácil!)... Oh, y por supuesto, aquel al que _realmente_ no vas a querer acercarte jamás, ese grasiento y seboso tonto de Severus Snape".

"En serio, no te acerques demasiado a _Quejicus_, a menos que quieras que se te pegue toda su grasa asquerosa" – continuó Sirius, gesticulando de una forma divertida como si de verdad se le hubiese pegado la grasa de la que hablaba, haciendo reír a sus amigos mientras Eve intentaba asimilar tanta información como podía sobre los Slytherins, confiando plenamente en las palabras de sus compañeros de quinto año.

"¿Molestando tan pronto a los de primer año, Black?" – preguntó la voz de una chica.

Los _Merodeadores_ y Eve se dieron vuelta y vieron a una linda joven con largo cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos verdes, mirándolos con rabia. James casi de inmediato se llevó su mano derecha al cabello, despeinándolo mucho más.

"¡Lily Evans¿Enojada con nosotros tan pronto?" – dijo Sirius, con un tono entre divertido y desafiante en su voz. "¡Pero si acabamos de comenzar el año!"

La chica pelirroja le dio a Sirius la más falsa de las sonrisas antes de mirar a Remus.

"Veo que el Profesor Dumbledore te ha nombrado Prefecto este año, Remus" – dijo la joven, con un poco más de gentileza. "Realmente espero que sepas controlar a tus amiguitos ahora".

"Esa es la idea, Lily" – respondió Remus, bajando levemente su cabeza y sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Evans, yo pensaba que ibas a estar disfrutando de la cena con tus adorables amigas¿sabes?" – dijo James, quien a diferencia de su amigo miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Lily.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Potter, yo _sí_ voy a disfrutar mi cena. Sólo quiero asegurarme que no sigan molestando a esta niña" – dijo. "Evelyn es tu nombre¿verdad? Por favor ven conmigo, no te quedes aquí con ellos, nada bueno sacarás de todo esto".

"Pero..."

Eve no pudo decir nada más, Lily ya la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie y cambiarse a otra silla en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¡Oh, por favor, Evans!" – gritó Sirius, de forma que la chica pelirroja lo pudiera escuchar aún con todo el bullicio del Gran Comedor. "¡¡Somos todos compañeros de Gryffindor¿Qué pasó con el compañerismo y el apoyo mutuo¿¡Los valientes leones de Hogwarts!?"

Pero Lily lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Agh, esa chica tonta!" – dijo Sirius muy molesto. "Ahí se fue la diversión de la noche..."

Remus y Peter ya estaban comiendo su cena y pronto se les unió Sirius, todavía enojado con Lily. James, sin embargo, se quedó un rato más mirando hacia la chica pelirroja que se sentó unas cuantas sillas más lejos, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de unirse a sus amigos.

"Lamento haber interrumpido tu conversación recién, Evelyn, pero _en serio_, esos tipos no son la clase de gente que debe acompañar a un estudiante de primer año..." – dijo Lily con una voz amable, mientras se sentaba junto a Eve al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Oh... está bien, realmente no me estaban molestando, sólo actuaban... un poco tontos..." dijo Eve, todavía un poco confundida por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

"Ellos _siempre_ actúan así" – dijo Lily girando sus ojos. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Lily Evans, los _Merodeadores_ son mis compañeros de clase así que realmente sé de lo que te hablo... ¡De todas formas, espero que lo pases muy bien en Hogwarts!"

Lily le dio a la niña de primer año una sonrisa muy simpática, haciéndola sentir mucho más cómoda de lo que la habían hecho sentir Sirius y sus amigos. Eve le agradeció las palabras de bienvenida a Lily y pasó el resto de la cena conversando con sus compañeros de primer año, escuchando de tanto en tanto las historias de los fantasmas de Gryffindor acerca de glorias pasadas y batallas terribles, y disfrutando plenamente su primer día como una estudiante de Hogwarts.

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma muy normal en Hogwarts. Las clases de los alumnos de primer año eran todas relacionadas con los aspectos más básicos de la magia, cursos introductorios y, principalmente, un período de adaptación al nuevo estilo de vida para los jóvenes alumnos, sobre todo para aquellos que como Eve, provenían de familias _muggles_. Los alumnos de quinto año, por otro lado, asistían a clases sumamente exigentes orientadas a la rendición de los T.I.M.O.s a final de año, por lo que todos los estudiantes debían esforzarse al máximo para poder obtener las calificaciones necesarias para continuar con los ramos de su interés en los dos años siguientes.

A mediados de Octubre, cuando ya todos estaban completamente dedicados a sus estudios, apareció un anuncio en cada una de las Salas Comunes que causó conmoción. En grandes carteles que también fueron colgados en algunos pasillos del castillo, se anunciaba la creación de un Club de Duelo, donde los estudiantes de todos los cursos podrían aprender algunas técnicas básicas y avanzadas de duelo entre magos, y poner en práctica sus conocimientos.

"¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad para echarle un par de maldiciones a _Quejicus_!" – fue lo primero que dijo James.

"Mmm... el Club de Duelo comienza el 19 de Noviembre y la final es el 30... ¡Qué bien¡Podré asistir!" – dijo Remus con alegría, verificando la fecha de la luna llena de ese mes.

"¡Al fin! Nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que somos más que un grupo de quebrantadores de reglas... ¡Demostrar que somos unos genios!" – dijo Sirius, la emoción y ansiedad brillando en sus ojos – "¡Y vaya si se lo vamos a demostrar a todos! Miren, McGonagall será uno de los profesores y jurados del Torneo Final... ¡Debemos hacerla sentir orgullosa de tenernos en su casa!"

"Aaaay... ¡Oh, no!" – se quejó Peter. Cada vez que los _Merodeadores_ se enfrentaban en duelo, Peter era el que recibía todos los hechizos. Sencillamente no tenía talento para los duelos entre magos.

"¡Miren esto, pero si no es la pequeña Eve!" – gritó de pronto Sirius, haciendo que Peter diera un pequeño brinco. Eve venía entrando recién a la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de una agotadora clase de Transfiguración en la que habían tenido que intentar transformar un erizo en un cojín de alfileres. A pesar de la timidez inicial con la que llegó a Hogwarts, en el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor, sobre todo con los terribles _Merodeadores_, Eve había comenzado a desarrollar una personalidad más bien desenfadada para defenderse acertadamente de las agudas bromas de Sirius y sus amigos. Encontrarse cara a cara con ellos justo al entrar a la Sala Común era lo último que Eve hubiese querido, y no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

"Ah... hola Sirius..." – fue lo único que Eve se limitó a decir, haciendo un breve saludo con su mano derecha al resto de los _Merodeadores_ y haciendo ademán de dirigirse rápidamente al dormitorio de las chicas.

"Pero... ¿¡Qué forma de saludar a tus compañeros de mayor grado es _ésa!_¡Ven inmediatamente acá!" – regañó Sirius, haciéndole una enérgica pero divertida señal a Eve para que se acercara a ellos.

La estudiante de primer año se acercó a los _Merodeadores_ sin demasiado ánimo, arrastrando pesadamente los pies y con la cabeza gacha, como esperando de antemano algún tipo de comentario burlón o broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, al llegar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de quinto año, el gran cartel del Club de Duelo atrajo de inmediato su atención.

"Muy bien, señorita, veo que estás entrando en razón" – dijo Sirius. "Ahora bien¿cómo es el saludo correcto a tus mayores? Hey... ¡Evelyn!"

Eve se encontraba tan absorta leyendo el cartel que ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de Sirius. En cambio, pudo escuchar muy bien las palabras de Remus que se encontraba al lado suyo, también leyendo el cartel.

"El ganador del Torneo Final recibirá doscientos puntos para su casa..."- leía en voz alta Remus – "No está nada de mal, los Ravenclaw han ido sacando un poco de ventaja últimamente..."

"¿En verdad los de primer año también podremos participar?" – preguntó Eve – "Aunque seguramente no tendremos ninguna posibilidad en el Torneo..."

"¿¡Evelyn!?" – llamó Sirius con exasperación. Detestaba que lo dejaran hablando solo, mucho más si se trataba de una chica.

"¿Ustedes también van a inscribirse?" – preguntó Eve directamente a Sirius, quien se quedó un tanto perplejo ante la pregunta.

"¿Nosotros _qué_...¡Ah¡Por supuesto que sí!" – respondió Sirius con entusiasmo. "Tenemos muchos intereses en juego en este Club de Duelo... honor, gloria, los puntos para Gryffindor... otros querrán dedicarse a tratar de _impresionar a cierta estudiante pelirroja_¿cierto, James?" – dijo Sirius, elevando un poco más la voz al concluir la frase.

James fulminó a Sirius con la mirada; en ese preciso instante, Lily Evans bajaba las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas junto a sus amigas y entraba a la Sala Común. Varios muchachos dirigieron discretamente su mirada hacia la linda pelirroja, que caminó con paso seguro hacia donde se encontraba el cartel del Club de Duelo.

"¡Evans!" – la llamó de inmediato James, con una sonrisa deliberadamente casual en su rostro, y una voz muy segura y varonil. Llevó su mano derecha a la parte de atrás de su cabeza casi mecánicamente, desordenando su ya despeinado cabello, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Sirius, que aguantaba apenas una carcajada descomunal ante la jugada impecable de su amigo.

"No te molestes, Potter, ya sé lo del Club de Duelo y, sí, pienso inscribirme" – dijo de inmediato Lily, dejando a James con las palabras en la punta de su lengua, mientras pasaba junto a él para ubicarse al lado de Remus y Eve. "Esos doscientos puntos definitivamente deben venir a Gryffindor..." – dijo pensativa. "Remus¿te vas a inscribir también? Tus encantamientos de defensa son increíbles, seguro que podrás llegar muy lejos en el Torneo..."

"Pienso inscribirme, pero no estoy tan seguro de llegar a la final..." – dijo Remus, sin mirar directamente a Lily. "Si tú te inscribes, es más que seguro que pronto estaré fuera de competencia" – agregó, sonriendo amablemente.

"Oh, no estoy tan segura. Escuché de _alguien_ que pretende impresionarme con sus habilidades, así que tal vez esa persona decida dejar de hacerse el gracioso un tiempo y esforzarse en serio..." – dijo Lily sin inmutarse, al tiempo que Sirius tuvo que retirarse lejos para poder contener sus carcajadas, mientras que el rostro de James se ponía cada vez más lila. "Pero" – siguió Lily, girando su cabeza y mirando directamente a James con sus impresionantes ojos verdes – "Yo también pienso esforzarme al máximo, así que ese _alguien_ tendrá que tener _mucho_ _cuidado_".

Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, durante el cual James apenas pudo sostener la mirada de Lily en un verdadero duelo de voluntades, mientras deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser echarle una _Maldición del Silencio Eterno_ a Sirius.

"Entonces, Eve" – dijo Remus con voz firme, momento que aprovechó James para apartar su mirada de los ojos de Lily – "¿Te unes también al club? He escuchado que te ha ido muy bien en tus primeras clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras..."

"Así como también en Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Pociones... cada una de las asignaturas" – agregó Sirius, que ya había logrado controlar su ataque de risa y volvía al ataque. "Pero definitivamente tu fama viene de la clase de Defensa... el Profesor Crane nos ha hablado de ti, jovencita" – Eve lo miró espantada – "Sí, no me mires con esos ojos, Crane habla muy bien de ti, _la revelación del Primer Año, la promesa de las nuevas generaciones_... yo creo que debieras inscribirte".

"Yo también lo creo. Además, el cartel dice claramente que el Club de Duelo está abierto a estudiantes de todos los cursos" – continuó Remus, mientras extrañamente James parecía escudarse de un terrible enemigo detrás de Peter, con Lily aún mirándolo con sus ojos como filosas espadas. "Y la verdad, los comentarios del Profesor Crane nos tiene a todos entusiasmados..."

"¡En resumen, la curiosidad nos mata, pequeña Hollow¡Inscríbete, te lo rogamos!" – imploró finalmente Sirius.

Eve leyó nuevamente el cartel en silencio y pronto se encontró con Sirius y Remus mirándola con ojos expectantes, con amplias sonrisas de curiosidad culpable en sus rostros.

El Club de Duelo comenzó el 19 de Noviembre como anunciado y realmente fue una gran experiencia para todos los estudiantes que se inscribieron. Los profesores que impartían las clases comenzaron con las reglas básicas de un duelo entre magos, las que incluían saludar siempre con una reverencia a su adversario antes de comenzar, y luego atacar utilizando todo el ingenio y habilidades que uno dispusiera, exceptuando por supuesto la utilización de Maldiciones Imperdonables. Claro que, como bien lo señalaron los mismos profesores, la primera regla de cortesía solía dejarse de lado a la hora de enfrentarse con un verdadero enemigo.

Aunque cada vez que se encontraban parecían salir chispas de odio de sus ojos, Severus y James no pudieron echarse ningún tipo de maldición terrible durante las dos semanas que duró el club, gracias a la constante vigilancia de los profesores mientras se llevaban a cabo las clases. Aún así, cada vez que por azar Severus y James debían enfrentarse en duelo, las miradas de ambos dejaban más que claro que se detestaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y cualquiera podía darse cuenta que apenas un profesor se distrajera en el momento equivocado, ellos de inmediato pondrían el peor maleficio que tuvieran en mente a su adversario. Quizás los profesores notaron eso, porque tomaron precauciones extremas de vigilancia cada vez que ellos se enfrentaron. Peter Pettigrew, como siempre, terminó en la enfermería por lo menos unas veinte veces durante esas dos semanas; por otro lado, Remus y Sirius se las arreglaron para enfrentarse en duelo casi siempre los dos, y sus carcajadas llenaron el amplio salón de clases donde se reunía el club cada vez que Remus usaba un hechizo _Cara de Mono_ en Sirius y éste un hechizo de _Cuerpo de Niña_ en Remus. La Profesora McGonagall tuvo que intervenir finalmente para detenerlos, dándoles un severo sermón y dejándoles muy claro que no llegarían demasiado lejos en un verdadero duelo de magos si iban a utilizar esos hechizos ridículos e inservibles en sus adversarios.

Lily Evans tuvo un desempeño notable durante las clases de duelo, reafirmando su fama de una bruja impecable a la hora de realizar encantamientos, extremadamente rápida y precisa en sus movimientos de varita.

Pero la estrella del Club de Duelo en esa ocasión fue indudablemente Evelyn Hollow. A pesar que se había inscrito en las clases de nivel básico de duelo junto con sus compañeros de primer año, pronto se encontró a sí misma enfrentando a alumnos de cursos superiores, en gran parte gracias a las insistencias del Profesor Crane, que disfrutaba enormemente de un buen duelo entre magos. Nadie podía creer que una alumna de primer año, y encima hija de _muggles_, pudiese tener semejante talento al batirse en duelo casi comenzando el año escolar, pero los movimientos de Eve, aún cuando en ocasiones utilizaba hechizos realmente básicos, se caracterizaban por su estrategia y exactitud; jamás realizó un encantamiento innecesario y el orden de utilización de cada uno de sus hechizos era sumamente lógico y efectivo. "_Talento natural_", como exclamaba con entusiasmo el Profesor Crane a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, feliz de poder contar con semejante alumna en su curso.

Sin duda, la mejor parte de todo su desempeño durante las clases de duelo fue cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con Narcisa Black, la novia de Lucius Malfoy. La joven de Slytherin tenía una fama terrible de tramposa a la hora de enfrentarse en duelo con otro mago, algunos rumores incluso hablaban que una vez se había trenzado a golpes con otra bruja, al viejo estilo _muggle_. Gracias a esto, todos sus compañeros de casa estaban convencidos de que se encargaría rápidamente de derrotar a la niña de primer año de Gryffindor. Pero algo salió mal para Narcisa; quizás fue su exceso de confianza, la extrema vigilancia de los profesores o tan sólo el increíble talento de Eve, pero su pobre desempeño, arrojando hechizos completamente al azar y descuidando completamente su entorno, sólo sirvió para que fuese derrotada en menos de cinco minutos, luego de que Eve sin mayor esfuerzo lograra hechizar su túnica y taparle el rostro con la capucha, apoderándose velozmente de su varita y la victoria.

Narcisa, con el largo cabello rubio despeinado tras librarse de la capucha de su túnica, corrió a los brazos de Lucius llorando y gritando de forma muy histérica, profundamente humillada, y entonces los alumnos de cursos superiores de Slytherin rodearon rápidamente a Eve, con sus varitas listas. De pronto, Eve ya no era la increíble bruja que había derrotado a una alumna de quinto año de Slytherin tan fácilmente, sino que nuevamente era la pequeña y tímida niña de once años, alumna de primer año de Gryffindor, rodeada de un gran grupo de alumnos mayores que la detestaban y estaban listos para atacarla. Ella miró desesperada a su alrededor y vio a la Profesora McGonagall acercándose rápidamente junto con el Profesor Dumbledore; también vio a algunos de sus compañeros de primer año, otros de tercero, a Lily y los _Merodeadores_ (Sirius, James y Remus; Peter acababa de ser enviado a la enfermería, nuevamente), intentando llegar hacia donde se encontraba ella. Y también vio... a Severus Snape. Pero él no se encontraba en el grupo de Slytherins que la estaban rodeando, sino mucho más apartado, mirándola fijamente. A Eve no le gustó para nada esa mirada; era fría y calculadora.

Cuando los Slytherins vieron acercarse al Prof. Dumbledore se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a una Eve muy asustada y nerviosa. Remus y Lily la ayudaron a calmarse un poco, algunos de los compañeros de Eve también la asistieron, felicitándola por su increíble victoria, mientras James y Sirius murmuraron unos duros improperios a los de Slytherin, los cuales afortunadamente no alcanzó a escuchar la Prof. McGonagall.

Finalmente llegó el Torneo Final, el día 30 de Noviembre. Las largas mesas del Grán Salón fueron removidas y en su lugar habían muchas bancas y sillas, donde estaban sentados los profesores y una gran cantidad de alumnos. En la mesa del jurado se encontraban el Prof. Crane, el alto y delgado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la Prof. McGonagall de Transfiguración, el Prof. Flitwick de Encantamientos, y el Prof. Dumbledore, el Director del Colegio. El Torneo fue uno de los mejores eventos ese año en Hogwarts; todos los participantes utilizaron sus mejores hechizos y contrahechizos (incluso Sirius y Remus, quienes esta vez demostraron sus verdaderas habilidades en duelo con encantamientos realmente efectivos y elegantes, aunque se quejaron constantemente de la falta de diversión y risas durante el torneo), y pronto, uno por uno, algunos estudiantes iban quedando fuera de la competencia. El resto de la escuela, tanto profesores como alumnos, apoyaban y daban ánimos a sus casas respectivas, ansiosos por obtener los tan preciados doscientos puntos, y en general todos los maestros estaban orgullosos por el notable desempeño de sus estudiantes.

Fue en este ambiente bullicioso y excitante, en medio de hechizos y contrahechizos, con toda la algarabía que despertaba cada nuevo duelo entre magos, que ambos se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez.

Severus Snape y Evelyn Hollow nunca habían prestado mayor atención el uno al otro; al pertenecer a cursos distintos, muy rara vez se topaban en los pasillos y de todas formas ninguno le daba mayor importancia a la existencia del otro, ni siquiera Eve, que había decidido ignorar los consejos que le habían dado los _Merodeadores_ su primer día en Hogwarts. Y allí se encontraban, enfrentados por una serie de eventos en uno de los duelos de la etapa semifinal. A nadie le sorprendió que Severus llegase tan lejos en el Torneo, todos sabían que era un excelente alumno y un verdadero genio de los hechizos y maldiciones, incluso cuando era estudiante de primer año; pero todos estaban muy sorprendidos que la joven Eve hubiese llegado a esta etapa. Varios notaron la increíble coincidencia que los enfrentaba; Severus, cuyos conocimientos mágicos eran muy superiores a los de sus compañeros en primer año, ahora debía enfrentar a otra niña de primer año que tenía el mismo nivel de conocimiento que él ostentaba al llegar a Hogwarts, o incluso superior. Pero aún así, Severus se sentía confiado, más aún al divisar una leve sombra de vacilación en los ojos de Eve. "_Está nerviosa... excelente..."_ – pensó. "_Esto será fácil..._"

El Profesor Slughorn, del ramo de Pociones, oficiaba como árbitro del Torneo. Hizo una breve seña a Severus y Eve para que se acercaran y saludaran.

"¿Estás lista para comenzar el duelo, _sangre sucia_?" – murmuró Severus de forma que sólo Eve pudiese escucharlo. "¿O acaso no tienes idea en qué consiste un verdadero Duelo de Magos?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé" – respondió ásperamente Eve, también en un susurro. "¿Acaso no viste lo que le pasó a tu amiga Narcisa?"

Comenzó el duelo. Fue uno de los enfrentamientos más tensionantes y emocionantes del Torneo, por todo lo que implicaba. Todos estaban muy expectantes al ver el duelo entre dos excelentes contrincantes, más aún porque se trataba del clásico enfrentamiento entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Severus y Eve dieron verdaderas muestras de estrategia y lógica en sus ataques, el primero de forma muy calmada y elegante, atacando en el momento preciso y defendiendo cuando era necesario, y la segunda de un modo más temperamental e impulsivo, producto de sus cortos años, pero igualmente certera y segura de sí misma. A pesar de la apariencia de extrema confianza en su victoria que mostraba Severus, la pequeña Evelyn no dejó que esto la intimidara, y así pasaron diez minutos de intenso enfrentamiento durante los cuales ambos se vieron en serios aprietos más de una vez. Hubo momentos en que la victoria parecía asegurada para el increíble talento de Eve, y otros en que Severus estuvo a punto de derrotarla de forma implacable.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

De todas las humillaciones que había tenido que soportar por parte de los _Merodeadores_, de todas las pesadillas más terribles que había tenido... esto era sin duda _lo peor_.

Eve utilizó un hechizo de Mente en Blanco en Severus en una milésima de segundo en que él bajó la guardia, gracias a una increíble distracción que la misma niña de primer año había creado, algo que nadie en Hogwarts había visto nunca. En cosa de segundos, el cuerpo de la joven irradió una luz blanca tan intensa que encandiló a todos los que estaban mirando el duelo en ese momento, instante que aprovechó para poner el embrujo en Severus, quien se quedó con la mente absolutamente vacía. En el momento en que recobró sus pensamientos, vio que la intensa luz había desaparecido, su varita salía disparada lejos con un claro "_¡Expelliarmus!_" y luego volaba velozmente hacia la mano de Evelyn, tras su orden de "_¡Accio vara!_"

Toda la audiencia se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego estalló en fuertes aplausos y ovaciones. Nadie podía creer lo que había presenciado, el duelo había sido tan increíble, tan emocionante, que varios incluso pedían a gritos que se premiara a ambos alumnos por semejante demostración de utilización de magia. Los compañeros de clase de Eve corrieron a saludarla, lo mismo hicieron los _Merodeadores_, que ya soñaban entre lágrimas con los doscientos puntos para Gryffindor, y todos los presentes coincidían en que ese había sido sin duda el Duelo entre Magos más mágico que habían presenciado. Pero nadie pareció notar que Severus se alejaba rápidamente del centro del bullicio donde los _Merodeadores_ elevaban al cielo una y otra vez a una Evelyn que chillaba de susto, pasaba al lado de los Slytherins que ni siquiera le dedicaron una palabra de felicitación por su increíble desempeño, y se encontraba de cara con Narcisa, que lloraba de rabia.

"¡Se suponía que debías vengarte por mi humillación¡¡Pero esa _sangre sucia_ te derrotó!!"

A pesar de todo el bullicio reinante en el Gran Salón, Eve alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Narcisa y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba Severus, justo a tiempo para ver como la bella joven de cabellos rubios depositaba una bofetada llena de ira en el rostro del joven de quinto año, para luego echarse a correr entre lágrimas, seguida de cerca por su hermana Bellatrix. Evelyn sintió que sus entrañas se recogían ante la escena y no pudo evitar un sentimiento de lástima por el joven Slytherin, quien ahora se retiraba tranquilamente y completamente solo del Gran Salón. Pero, mientras seguía a Severus con la mirada mientras éste se retiraba, se encontró súbitamente con los brillantes ojos azules del Prof. Dumbledore, quien la miraba por debajo de sus lentes de media luna con una seria expresión de preocupación. Eve, que ya había logrado librarse de los sofocantes abrazos de Sirius, James y Remus, palideció un poco y desvió su mirada. En medio de las felicitaciones y los abrazos de otros alumnos de Gryffindor, se excusó argumentando una necesidad imperiosa de ir al baño y salió corriendo del Gran Salón.

Momentos después, y ante la consternación de todos, el Prof. Slughorn leyó un anuncio que causó conmoción. La alumna Evelyn Hollow había sido encontrada desmayada en uno de los baños de mujeres del primer piso, y ahora se encontraba en la enfermería, incapacitada para continuar participando en el Torneo.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: para Snape, peor que encontrarse con Eve a cada instante, será la humillación a que lo someten James Potter y Sirius Black. 


	3. Humillación

**Aclaración: **Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo su universo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la autora original. Sólo los personajes originales de este fanfiction son de mi propiedad. Este fanfic fue escrito por fans para fans ;) En este capítulo se incluye el "encuentro" entre los Merodeadores y Snape... no lo quise poner tan textual y le agregué los pensamientos de los personajes...

**Resumen:**Después de la derrota en el Club de Duelo, Severus lo último que desea es volver a ver a Eve en su vida. Lamentablemente, se la topa a cada instante. Pero peor que eso, será la humillación a que lo someterán James Potter y Sirius Black...

* * *

**   
**

**Capítulo 3 – Humillación**

Tras el increíble duelo entre Eve y Severus, y la posterior noticia del desmayo de la niña de primer año, todo Hogwarts se dedicó a esparcir los rumores más increíbles acerca de lo que realmente había ocurrido en el Torneo. Algunos hablaban que Severus había intentado atacar con un hechizo paralizador a la niña, el cual rebotó en ella como en un escudo y se devolvió hacia el joven Slytherin; otros hablaban de un complicado conjuro de iluminación realizado por la alumna de primer año de Gryffindor; otros, más osados, hablaban de fuerzas sobrenaturales que habían acudido en auxilio de la pequeña, ante la amenaza de una Maldición Imperdonable lanzada por Severus, logrando salvarla de una muerte segura, pero de todas maneras provocándole una pérdida de conciencia; y así, los pasillos se llenaron más de rumores sobre ese duelo en particular que sobre la final del Torneo, evento en el que se enfrentaron de una forma igualmente espectacular James Potter y Clarice Sheldon, una chica de quinto año de Ravenclaw, de largos cabellos color rubio ceniza y apariencia soñadora, en un duelo que duró exactamente doce minutos, y para felicidad de los _Merodeadores_, terminó con James como vencedor del Torneo, dándole no sólo los doscientos puntos a su casa de Gryffindor, sino adquiriendo además el estatus de Campeón de Duelo, algo con lo que podría presumir delante de Lily por un buen tiempo.

Después de estar seis horas inconsciente, Eve permaneció la noche del Torneo en la enfermería, con prohibición de recibir visitas y acompañada únicamente por Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, y el Prof. Dumbledore. En un momento en que Eve se encontraba comiendo su cena con un apetito voraz, y mientras la enfermera se encontraba revisando unos libros muy grandes y pesados, anotando la información correspondiente al caso de Eve, el Prof. Dumbledore aprovechó de hablar en privado con la niña.

"Evelyn, Evelyn..." – dijo suavemente Dumbledore, con un aire preocupado pero a la vez dulce, mirándola a través de sus lentes en forma de medialuna.

Eve no dijo nada pero dejó de comer por un instante, bajando un poco su cabeza, como un niño que sabe que ha hecho algo malo y espera un sermón.

"Me tuviste muy preocupado, Evelyn... tú sabes muy bien que no debes volver a hacer eso¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, Profesor" – contestó la niña, aún sin mirarlo directamente. "Es sólo que..."

Eve no terminó la frase, como si temiera que aquello que iba a decir fuese inapropiado.

"¿Sí¿Sólo que...?" – insistió Dumbledore, invitando a la niña a concluir su oración.

"Es sólo que... pensé que... realmente quería... ganar los doscientos puntos para Gryffindor" – concluyó la niña casi en un susurro, sus mejillas adquiriendo una tonalidad rosa muy saludable para alguien que había estado hace poco inconsciente.

El Profesor la contempló por un instante, con sus ojos azules risueños y una sonrisa comprensiva, digna de alguien que llevaba muchos años escuchando excusas de ese tipo de sus alumnos más jóvenes.

"Oh, Evelyn, entiendo perfectamente el entusiasmo que puedes haber sentido en ese momento tan glorioso... todavía recuerdo con especial nostalgia mi primer y único partido oficial de Quidditch por la Copa de las Casas, que dicho sea de paso, fue una derrota aplastante para nosotros... pero ambos sabemos" – se acercó más a la niña, mirándola fijamente y con seriedad – "que es necesario establecer nuestras prioridades a fin de hacer lo que es correcto a cada situación".

Eve volvió por unos segundos a su comida mientras ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la pluma de Madame Pomfrey mientras hacía sus anotaciones y el sonido de los cubiertos que la niña estaba utilizando.

"Eymundr se ha comunicado conmigo" – dijo finalmente Dumbledore. "Piensa venir a Hogwarts antes que termine el año".

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó la niña, con un dejo de sorpresa e incomodidad en su voz. "No es necesario que venga, yo me encuentro bien..."

"Supongo que quiere estar seguro de que eres bien cuidada, y no te encuentras expuesta a peligros innecesarios" – respondió el Prof. Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

"¿Peligros? Eso no podría ser" – replicó la niña con una sonrisa y mirando directamente a los ojos del Profesor -"Usted está aquí conmigo, Profesor... ¿Qué peligro podría amenazarme? Yo estoy segura a su lado..."

Dumbledore le dio a la niña una amplia sonrisa mientras Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a ellos y anunciaba que era la hora de que Eve durmiera, para que pudiera estar repuesta a la brevedad.

Cuando Eve fue dada de alta al día siguiente, todos quisieron conocer la versión oficial sobre la extraña luz que utilizó durante el Torneo y las causas de su desmayo, pero la niña se limitó simplemente a decir que la luz fue un conjuro de iluminación mal ejecutado (pero con resultados favorables) y el desmayo fue producto del cansancio después de enfrentarse al alumno de Slytherin. Aunque al principio muchos no se mostraron convencidos con su relato, sobre todo los _Merodeadores_, sus constantes preguntas resultaron en vano, puesto que la niña sólo repetía su versión una y otra vez, hasta que todos en Hogwarts desistieron en sus intentos y pronto se olvidaron del tema.

Todos, menos Severus.

El joven Slytherin estuvo las semanas siguientes al Torneo con un intenso deseo de publicar un libro titulado "_Esa extraña situación de no querer volver a ver a una persona en tu vida, y topártela a cada instante_". Severus era un ávido lector, una característica en la que todos los que lo conocían en Hogwarts, tanto alumnos como profesores, estaban unánimemente de acuerdo; podía leerse fácilmente unos ocho libros de hechizos avanzados en una semana, con orgullo podía afirmar haberse leído gran parte de los libros de la biblioteca en sus años estudiando en Hogwarts y para nadie era un misterio que planeaba leer todos los ejemplares antes de egresar. La biblioteca era sin duda su lugar sagrado, un espacio donde podía relajarse y leer hasta que los ojos le ardieran, memorizando y comprendiendo con genial rapidez las palabras de cada uno de los textos. Además, los _Merodeadores_ no eran los mejores lectores de Hogwarts; muy rara vez se los veía en la biblioteca, sobre todo a James y Sirius, otro punto a favor para permanecer la mayor parte del día revisando libros muy antiguos entre los numerosos estantes del lugar.

Y era precisamente ese lugar sagrado, ese _santuario_ del saber y la tranquilidad, el que había sido profanado una y otra vez por la presencia de Eve.

Debido a que Severus nunca antes se había percatado de la existencia de la niña de Gryffindor, no se había dado cuenta que la chica tenía la costumbre, desde el primer día de clases, de ir a la biblioteca y pedir algún libro sobre cultura mágica, hechizos o materias relacionadas. Pero desde esa humillante derrota durante el Club de Duelo, Severus tenía la terrible sensación de encontrarse con Eve en cada pasillo, a cada instante, cuando se dirigía a alguna clase, cuando bajaba a desayunar, incluso ahora en la biblioteca que era su refugio; en todas partes, el recuerdo constante de haber perdido ante una alumna de primer año, de la Casa de Gryffindor y encima hija de _muggles_. Cada vez que podía, Severus cambiaba de dirección, súbitamente escondía su rostro pretendiendo leer un complicado texto, o sencillamente procuraba esconderse detrás de algún grupo de alumnos, con tal de no toparse cara a cara con Eve y enfrentar con vergüenza a la niña que lo había derrotado.

Pero en la biblioteca la situación era mucho peor y forzada; no había manera de que Severus pasara desapercibido, era demasiado alto, delgado y pálido para lograr su objetivo, y la niña de primer año parecía haber adquirido una extraña fijación en el joven Slytherin; no había ocasión en que Severus llegara a la biblioteca y no sintiera de inmediato los ojos de Eve fijos en su persona, algo que él interpretó de la peor manera posible, como una especie de burla por su humillante derrota.

Eve, por su parte, tras haber presenciado la escena entre Narcisa y Severus, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del alumno de quinto año completamente solo luego de su derrota en el torneo. "_¿Acaso no tiene amigos?_" – se preguntó, y pronto se dio cuenta que, en realidad, nunca había visto al chico acompañado; siempre caminaba solo por los pasillos, a la hora de comer se sentaba solo y un poco aparte del resto de sus compañeros, y en general, el muchacho no tenía la apariencia de alguien cuya vida estuviese llena de momentos felices. Intrigada ante esta situación, pronto Eve se encontró observando de lejos a Severus, analizando su conducta e intentando encontrar una respuesta a su extraño aislamiento del resto de sus compañeros, una actitud que, de manera inconsciente, le recordaba algunos aspectos de su propia vida.

Con su cumpleaños número doce cada vez más cerca, y en medio de su verdadera obsesión preadolescente de develar los secretos del misterioso chico de Slytherin, fue fácil que Eve comenzara a confundirse y a encontrarse a sí misma con el estómago hecho un nudo, temblando levemente de nerviosismo cada vez que Severus pasaba cerca de ella, una extraña sensación que la llevó a esconderse cada vez más detrás de enormes libros en la biblioteca apenas lo veía acercarse, situación que se convirtió, a medida que avanzaba el año escolar, en una especie de admiración secreta hacia la imagen idealizada de Severus como un chico intelectual y solitario, algo que Eve había fabricado en su propia imaginación soñadora.

Pero Eve volvería a poner los pies en la tierra hacia el final del segundo semestre. Mientras en apariencia se encontraba leyendo un libro de Historia de la Magia, en realidad no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Severus, quien se había puesto de pie y se había dirigido al mesón de la biblioteca, intercambiaba un par de palabras con Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, y regresaba caminando justo en dirección donde se encontraba ella, con un libro muy viejo entre sus manos. Eve rápidamente ocultó su rostro en el libro que tenía delante suyo, pretendiendo estar muy concentrada leyendo acerca de las invasiones de los duendes durante la temprana Edad Media, mientras el joven de quinto año pasaba a su lado, con un paso seguro que hacía flamear su túnica de mago. Con sus mejillas levemente encendidas, Eve sintió de súbito que su corazón, que había estado latiendo con una velocidad mayor a la normal, se detuvo; escuchó la voz de Severus en una mesa cercana a la suya.

"¿Problemas con las pociones de Slughorn, Evans?"

Eve levantó un poco su rostro y miró muy discretamente hacia atrás. Un par de mesas más lejos de donde ella se encontraba, estaba Lily Evans junto a dos de sus amigas, muy concentrada sobre un montón de pergaminos y libros viejos de pociones.

"Ah... Snape..." – la pelirroja pareció despertar de un trance al escuchar la voz del joven. "Es este antídoto para la Poción Multijugos... las instrucciones que aquí aparecen no tienen mucho sentido..." – respondió la muchacha, mientras señalaba el montón de pergaminos de color amarillo gastado delante suyo.

"Ya veo..." – dijo Severus. "Apostaría que no has mirado este libro..."

Eve vio cómo Severus le entregaba a Lily el libro que recién había pedido en el mesón, y rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintiéndose repentinamente muy pequeña e infantil.

"Oh..." – la linda chica pelirroja parpadeó brevemente y observó con curiosidad el viejo libro que le entregaba Severus. "En realidad, creo que nunca lo había visto..."

"Revísalo, estoy seguro que te servirá..." – dijo el joven, con un tono de voz muy casual, desconocido hasta entonces por Eve.

"Claro que lo haré¡gracias, Snape!" – respondió Lily, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. "Oye¿por qué no te sientas con nosotras?" – preguntó la muchacha luego de unos segundos, sin percatarse que sus amigas intercambiaban rápidamente una mirada de espanto. "Podríamos resolver estos antídotos juntos..."

"Ah... lo siento, ahora estoy en la mitad del ensayo para Transfiguración" – respondió el chico, sonando ligeramente complicado y haciendo ademán de retirarse.

"Oh... entiendo... entonces¿quizás pueda ir a consultarte si sigo con dudas?" – preguntó la chica, sus hermosos ojos verdes mirando directamente a Severus.

"P-Por supuesto" – Severus titubeó y rápidamente se despidió de la joven, regresando velozmente a su apartada mesa, sin percatarse que los ojos azules de Eve ya no lo seguían como antes.

Dentro de las alumnas de cursos superiores de Hogwarts, Lily Evans se destacaba como la más talentosa y bella; su largo cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros, y sus ojos verdes increíblemente brillantes y expresivos, arrancaban suspiros a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase y a muchos alumnos de cursos superiores, incluso a algunos valientes de cuarto año. La joven de quince años era muy popular entre los varones del colegio y en numerosas ocasiones recibía cartas anónimas con declaraciones de afecto, invitaciones a citas o diversas muestras de admiración en las formas más insólitas y originales. Todos los que se sentían atraídos por la muchacha de Gryffindor intentaban acercarse a ella de alguna manera y conseguir que la joven les devolviera siquiera una mirada con sus hermosos ojos. Aquellos que practicaban Quidditch, como James, procuraban hacer alarde de sus habilidades físicas y rápidos reflejos delante de ella; los más tímidos, como Remus, buscaban darle una grata y comprensiva compañía, siempre procurando tener temas interesantes de conversación.

Severus, en cambio, aprovechaba las clases de Pociones para lucirse.

La sala de clases donde se dictaba el ramo del Prof. Slughorn se encontraba en los subterráneos de Hogwarts y estaba distribuida en largos mesones sobre los cuales los alumnos preparaban las mezclas de las complicadas pociones que debían poner a hervir en quinto año. Era precisamente en esos momentos cuando Severus, aprovechando que Lily procuraba distanciarse lo suficiente de los _Merodeadores_ en clase para poder trabajar tranquila, ubicaba estratégicamente su caldero cerca de la pelirroja, quien muy convenientemente se encontraba justo en el límite entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y hacía despliegue ante la muchacha de su increíble talento natural en la elaboración de pociones.

"Prueba revolviendo tres veces en sentido contrario al reloj..." – le susurraba rápidamente a Lily mientras el Prof. Slughorn se paseaba entre los calderos humeantes de unos alumnos de Gryffindor, sin escucharlos.

"Pero el libro..." – replicó Lily en un susurro, quien todavía no lograba hacer que su mezcla de Poción Purgante adquiriera el color lodoso que describía su texto de estudio. "El libro dice que son dos veces en sentido contrario por cada tres en sentido del reloj..."

"No, hazlo al revés" – insistió Severus e inmediatamente volvió a ocuparse de su poción, mientras el Prof. Slughorn se acercaba en dirección donde ellos se encontraban.

Lily fijó su mirada en su propio caldero humeante; la poción realmente no parecía adquirir el color indicado en el libro. Con indecisión, comenzó a revolver el contenido siguiendo las instrucciones de Severus e inmediatamente el color blancuzco de su pócima adquirió una tonalidad café lodosa, justo en el momento en que el Prof. Slughorn pasaba delante de ella.

"¡Ah¿Pero qué tenemos aquí¡La señorita Evans nuevamente nos sorprende con su talento!" – exclamó el profesor, y comenzó a mostrarle a la clase lo bien encaminada que iba la Poción Purgante de Lily. "¡En verdad eres una alumna increíble, Evans¡Una de las mejores que he conocido!"

"¡Y una de las más bonitas!" – se escuchó una voz masculina en la sala, haciendo que todos los chicos soltaran una franca carcajada. Lily se puso casi tan colorada como su cabello.

"¡Ah, Potter!" – lo reprendió el profesor –"¿Dónde quedó la galantería? Dudo que a la Srta. Evans le interese un muchacho que la exponga a una situación así... ¡Aunque hay que reconocer que tanto talento natural sólo puede despertar admiración!"

"No, no tengo tanto talento..." – respondió la muchacha aún ruborizada, recordando los consejos que Severus le había dado recién, pero el profesor tomó sus palabras como muestra de una humildad conmovedora.

"El profesor tiene razón" – le dijo después Severus de forma muy amistosa. "Tú tienes un talento especial para las pociones..."

"No digas eso, tú sabes que me ayudaste, Snape" – contestó la joven, un poco avergonzada por recibir todo el crédito por el éxito de su poción.

"Yo sólo te di una apreciación personal, un... _descubrimiento_ que hice en el proceso... pero aún así, mi poción no tiene un tono tan bien definido como la tuya..."

Lily le dio al chico una sonrisa muy sincera de agradecimiento y Severus rápidamente volvió a sus pociones, al parecer muy ocupado cortando raíces como para seguir conversando. A pesar de sentirse atraído por la hermosa niña de Gryffindor, siempre que lograba establecer algún tipo de contacto amistoso con ella lo invadía un pánico y nerviosismo francamente inaceptables, como él mismo se reprocharía con insistencia, e inmediatamente necesitaba ponerse a salvo, evitando los verdes ojos de Lily como si la muchacha de su admiración fuese un objeto inalcanzable al cual sólo podía contemplar a la distancia.

Pero Severus tenía una preocupación al respecto: James Potter. Era evidente que su peor enemigo estaba también intentando conquistar a la linda Lily Evans, pero¿qué pasaba con ella? Ninguna de sus palabras amistosas, ninguno de sus útiles consejos en clases lograban hacer que la joven Gryffindor bajara la guardia y mostrara alguna señal de genuino interés en su persona; en cambio, las grotescas manifestaciones de admiración de James Potter, su comportamiento petulante y su insistencia en iniciar estúpidas discusiones con ella sí parecían tener un efecto favorable en el comportamiento de la muchacha, o al menos, lo tomaba en cuenta; sólo la había visto ruborizarse de esa manera ante las palabras de Potter, y la idea de que su peor enemigo estuviese junto a Lily sencillamente hacía que Severus deseara echarle las peores maldiciones posibles a su adversario.

Eve, por otro lado, habiendo presenciado el acercamiento de Severus hacia Lily en la biblioteca y luego de continuar sus observaciones durante un par de días, finalmente se resignó ante la idea que Lily era el centro de atención de muchos de los jóvenes de Hogwarts, incluyendo Severus. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado tiempo en dejar de sentir un nudo en su estómago cada vez que veía al chico de quinto año pasar a lo lejos, principalmente gracias a una graciosa nueva moda que apareció repentinamente en Hogwarts.

Nadie sabía muy bien cuál era su origen, pero los rumores apuntaban a que el nuevo hechizo que provocaba carcajadas entre los alumnos había aparecido por primera vez en la Sala Común de Slytherin durante el cumpleaños de Evan Rosier, quien al parecer quería escapar de sus compañeros de quinto año, quienes le tenían preparada una terrible celebración en el dormitorio de hombres. El hechizo se llamaba _"Levicorpus"_ y su efecto era tan simple como divertido, al provocar mágicamente que la persona afectada colgara del aire cabeza abajo como si estuviese amarrada de uno de sus tobillos. En el momento en que el hechizo se dio a conocer se propagó por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts con una velocidad impresionante, llegando a un punto en que era prácticamente imposible caminar por los pasillos de la escuela sin terminar colgando cabeza abajo.

En un principio el hechizo permaneció casi de forma exclusiva entre los alumnos de quinto año, por lo que cada uno de los otros cursos tuvo que ingeniárselas a su manera para poder descifrarlo y defenderse de los ataques, sobre todo de los _Merodeadores_ James y Sirius, quienes causaban terror por los pasillos hechizando a muchos alumnos sólo por diversión. Entre los alumnos de primer año el hechizo, que originalmente era de clase avanzada no-verbal, fue rápidamente adaptado a sus conocimientos en parte gracias a la propia Eve, quien de forma muy ingeniosa logró descifrar el contenido verbal del encantamiento y asociarlo a un movimiento de varita determinado, propagando la información entre sus compañeros de casa; de esta manera, la Casa de Gryffindor se convirtió en la única en que todos sus alumnos dominaban el hechizo, llegando incluso a correr el rumor de un nuevo Club de Duelo sólo para probar los efectos del nuevo juego de moda en Hogwarts.

Pero pronto se comprobaría que tal hechizo no sólo servía para causar risa y diversión.

Era período de exámenes en la primera semana de Junio y todos los alumnos se encontraban plenamente concentrados en sus estudios. Para aquellos que estaban en los cursos superiores existía, además, la presión de obtener buenos resultados en sus exámenes para poder tomar nuevas asignaturas que les servirían para definir su futura profesión. En el caso de los alumnos de primer año, el nerviosismo se asociaba principalmente a la inexperiencia y ansiedad de sus primeros exámenes, el temor a enfrentarse a lo desconocido, sobre todo para aquellos que venían de familias _muggles_ y que por primera vez enfrentaban una evaluación global de magia.

En el caso de Eve, sin embargo, el nerviosismo venía asociado, además, a otra circunstancia.

La semana de exámenes ya llegaba a su fin y varios alumnos se encontraban repasando las últimas materias en las afueras del Gran Salón de Hogwarts, que se encontraba ordenado especialmente para la época de evaluaciones con muchas mesas individuales, cuando varios pudieron reparar en la llegada de un misterioso personaje al cual no habían visto nunca antes. Era muy extraño que a Hogwarts llegaran visitantes si no era por algún asunto del Ministerio de Magia o algo por el estilo, pero el hombre que se encontraba de pie en el hall de entrada no parecía pertenecer en absoluto al Ministerio. Era bastante alto y de contextura más bien delgada, aunque su físico parecía muy bien modelado y atlético. Sus largos cabellos eran de un rubio casi blanquecino que combinaban perfectamente con la pálida piel de su fino rostro y su túnica color plateado oscuro, y su postura elegante inspiraba respeto a todos quienes lo veían. Con sus ojos de un intenso color azul cielo observaba el castillo con interés mientras se paseaba por los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes.

"Hey, _Cornamenta_, mira eso" – dijo Sirius mientras le daba un leve golpecito en un brazo a James.

James, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los peldaños de una escalera cercana al Gran Salón, dejó de jugar con una pequeña _snitch_ que guardó en su bolsillo, y miró en dirección del hall de entrada.

"¿Quién crees que sea?" - preguntó, intrigado ante la presencia del hombre de cabellos rubios.

"Apuesto que es un Auror..." – comentó Peter, dejando de leer por un momento un libro para su próximo examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"¡Por supuesto que no es un Auror, _Colagusano_!" – interrumpió secamente Sirius, levemente exasperado. "¿Acaso no ves que no lleva el uniforme del Ministerio?"

"Bueno, definitivamente no es alguien del Ministerio" – siguió perezosamente Remus, quien intentaba dormitar un poco con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. "Supongo que será el padre de alguien... algún miembro del Consejo Escolar..."

"¿Consejo Escolar?" – Sirius miró con desconfianza al hombre. "Si es así, estamos en problemas... digo, siempre que viene alguien del Consejo, luego Dumbledore hace algún anuncio terrible al colegio..."

"Claro, como la vez en que se redujeron las visitas a Hogsmeade a dos en el año" – comentó James con seriedad, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Los _Merodeadores_ siguieron observando al hombre, quien permaneció de pie durante unos momentos; evidentemente esperaba la llegada de alguien en particular. De pronto, de un pasillo cercano apareció la Prof. McGonagall caminando velozmente hacia él.

"Eymundr, lamento haberlo hecho esperar" – se apresuró en decir la profesora.

"No hay problema, entiendo que no es el mejor momento para llegar de visita" – respondió el hombre de cabellos rubios con un educado pero firme tono de voz.

"Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho" – continuó McGonagall y acto seguido guió al misterioso hombre a través de los pasillos de la escuela, dejando a los _Merodeadores_ completamente convencidos que se trataba de alguna autoridad del Consejo Escolar.

El examen de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (T.I.M.O.) en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resultó ser uno de los más complejos que habían tenido que rendir los alumnos de quinto año. El profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos se encontraba en ese momento cuidando los exámenes y no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido en el Gran Salón más que las numerosas plumas escribiendo apresuradamente sobre los pedazos de pergamino que contenían las preguntas. Varios alumnos habían entregado su examen antes de terminar el tiempo y sólo quedaban en el salón aquellos que todavía necesitaban más tiempo para volcar todos sus conocimientos en el examen, y aquellos que esperaban algún tipo de iluminación divina para poder hallar súbitamente las respuestas.

Cuando el Prof. Flitwick anunció que el tiempo se había acabado, con un movimiento de su varita todos los exámenes se enrollaron y volaron hacia su escritorio, casi derribándolo a él mismo por su pequeña estatura, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir en grandes grupos hacia los jardines del colegio, para comentar las respuestas o simplemente descansar del esfuerzo mental.

Severus, como siempre, tomó distraídamente su mochila y continuó leyendo la hoja de su examen; su mano derecha le dolía de tanto escribir, estaba casi seguro de haber respondido todas las preguntas de forma muy completa, pero de todas formas necesitaba cerciorarse. El examen de T.I.M.O. incluía temas de todas las asignaturas, las preguntas de Slughorn no habían sido ningún problema, tampoco las de Flitwick y Crane, pero un par de preguntas de McGonagall habían logrado darle un buen dolor de cabeza.

Mientras caminaba aún concentrado en su examen, sin darse cuenta llegó hacia un sector apartado de los jardines, cerca del lago que era hogar del Calamar Gigante, y se sentó a la sombra de unos matorrales a seguir repasando su examen. ¿Había descrito bien los doce pasos del movimiento de varita para transformar una mesa en una cabra? Absorto como estaba en su examen, no se dio cuenta que los _Merodeadores_ lo observaban a lo lejos y que James le hacía una seña a Sirius, quien pasó de una postura completamente aburrida a una muy entusiasta.

Cuando al fin pareció convencerse de haber respondido todo a al perfección, Severus se levantó tranquilamente, guardó la hoja de su T.I.M.O. y se alejó de la sombra de los matorrales, caminando por el césped.

De pronto, escuchó una voz que despreciaba con toda su alma.

"¿Todo bien, _Quejicus_?"

Severus reaccionó sumamente rápido, botando su mochila y sacando la varita de su túnica al tiempo que comenzaba a invocar el primer hechizo no verbal que se le vino a la mente para atacar a James Potter, quien caminaba hacia él con aire amenazante seguido de Sirius Black. Pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

"_Expelliarmus!_" – gritó James, y la varita de Severus salió volando por los aires, cayendo en el césped lejos de su propietario.

Sirius dejó salir una cruel carcajada al ver que Severus corría rápidamente en busca de su varita, y con un firme "_Impedimenta!_" logró que el joven Slytherin tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Varios estudiantes se habían acercado a ver la escena. No era la primera vez que los _Merodeadores_ atacaban a un estudiante por sorpresa, pero algo parecía distinto en esa ocasión; claramente estaban abusando de su superioridad numérica para atacar a Severus. A algunos les pareció divertido y comenzaron a aplaudir y reírse con los comentarios de Sirius y James, pero otros parecían francamente preocupados, tanto por Severus como por lo que podría llegar a pasarle a ellos mismos.

James caminó hacia Severus, quien se encontraba en el suelo luchando desesperadamente contra el hechizo para poder alcanzar su varita, y miró de cuando en cuando hacia el lago donde se encontraba un grupo de chicas jugando en el agua. Sirius caminaba atrás de él, sonriendo malévolamente.

"¿Cómo te fue en el examen, _Quejicus_?" – preguntó James con una sonrisa.

"Ohh, yo me fijé en él. Tenía la nariz tan pegada al pergamino que debe haberlo dejado lleno de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra" – siguió Sirius, haciendo reír a varios de los estudiantes que se encontraban mirando.

A lo lejos, se escuchaban las carcajadas de Peter, quien se encontraba mirando la escena junto a Remus a la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del lago. Pero Remus no reía; fingía estar leyendo un texto de Transfiguración, pero en su rostro se veía una profunda preocupación.

"Esperen... ¡Esperen y verán!" – amenazó Severus con su voz entrecortada, todavía forcejeando como contra unas cuerdas invisibles e intentando alcanzar su varita.

"¿Qué veremos?" – preguntó Sirius sin inmutarse. "¿Qué harás, _Quejicus_¿Limpiarte la narizota en nuestra ropa?"

Severus soltó una cantidad increíble de palabrotas mezcladas con maldiciones, pero su varita aún se encontraba a metros de él y nada ocurrió.

"Lávate esa boca" – dijo James, con seriedad. "_Fregotego!_"

De la boca de Severus comenzaron a salir numerosas burbujas multicolores de jabón y pronto sintió arcadas al llenarse su garganta de espuma, atragantándose. El odio intenso que sintió hacia Sirius y James en ese momento, quienes reían sonoramente ante el espectáculo, lo hizo desearles la más dolorosa de las muertes.

"¡¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!!"

De pronto, James y Sirius giraron su cabeza; de inmediato, James se llevó su mano a la parte de atrás del cabello y lo desordenó.

Lily Evans, que se encontraba en el grupo de chicas que jugaban en el lago, estaba de pie delante de ellos con su rostro lleno de furia.

"¡Ah¿Qué tal, Evans?" – la saludó James, su voz de pronto pareció mucho más seria y madura.

"¡Déjalo en paz¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?" – preguntó Lily con la voz descontrolada, mirando con intensa rabia a James directamente en los ojos.

"Bueno" – respondió James, fingiendo reflexionar sobre la pregunta. "Digamos que su sola existencia me perturba, no sé si me entiendes..."

Varios estudiantes soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de James, pero Lily no esbozó siquiera una sonrisa.

"Te crees tan gracioso" – dijo ella fríamente – "pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y abusador, Potter. Déjalo en paz".

"Oh... lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans" – respondió rápidamente James, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Lily entrecerró sus ojos casi no creyendo lo que escuchaba, y Severus en el piso sintió que su sangre hervía aún más de ira. ¡¿Cómo podía Potter utilizarlo de esa manera para acercarse a Evans?! – "Vamos. Sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a _Quejicus_ con mi varita."

Los ojos de Lily y James se encontraron como tantas veces, sólo que en esta ocasión la muchacha estaba demasiado enfadada como para dar lugar siquiera a una conversación amistosa.

"No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante, Potter" – respondió finalmente Lily, con un dejo de exasperación en su voz.

"¡Jaja, mala suerte _Cornamenta_!" – exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo al ver a su amigo siendo rechazado por la pelirroja. Luego giró para mirar a Severus y se encontró con que el chico había logrado ponerse de pie apenas y ya casi alcanzaba su varita. "¡Eh!"

Severus rápidamente tomó su vara y apuntó hacia James, e invocando con toda su fuerza mental el encantamiento _Sectumsempra_, un rayo de luz salió de su varita; pronto apareció un tajo en el rostro de James y su túnica se manchó de sangre. Severus se maldijo a sí mismo; no había logrado herirlo tanto como deseaba.

Otro rayo de luz salió disparado de la vara de James e inmediatamente Severus se encontró a sí mismo colgando cabeza abajo, y luego con otro movimiento de varita James hizo que se le bajaran los pantalones, dejando a Severus sólo en calzoncillos delante del gran grupo de alumnos que observaban la escena. Se produjo una sonora carcajada general que resonó horriblemente en los oídos del humillado Severus. Miró desesperado alrededor: sólo veía alumnos riéndose con ganas. ¡Qué sabían ellos de quién se estaban mofando¡Nadie sabía que _él_ había inventado el hechizo _Levicorpus_ gracias al cual ahora se reían a costa suya!

Severus odió intensamente a todos los que se encontraban ahí, riéndose del cobarde acto de James y Sirius, y los odió a ellos dos aún con más intensidad; pero jamás pensó girar su cabeza y encontrarse con el rostro asombrado y casi sonriente de Lily Evans. ¿Ella también se reiría? De pronto sintió que su admiración hacia la bella joven se convertía en un desprecio descomunal. ¿Se reiría ella también a costa suya, celebrando la cobardía y abusos de Potter?

"¡Bájalo!" – gritó Lily, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír ante la imagen de Severus colgando cabeza abajo mostrando sus calzoncillos. Era humillante, ella lo sabía, pero en realidad fuera Severus o cualquier otro, la imagen resultaría igual de graciosa.

"Muy bien" – dijo James casi perezosamente y apuntó su varita hacia arriba.

Severus cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y rápidamente se puso de pie, con su varita firme en su mano, pero Sirius gritó "_Petrificus totalus!_" y Severus volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez rígido como una tabla.

"¡¡YA DÉJENLO EN PAZ!!" – gritó Lily, esta vez realmente enfadada y con su varita en su mano apuntando hacia Sirius.

"Vamos, Evans, no me obligues a hechizarte..." – dijo James muy serio.

"¡Entonces quítale la maldición!"

James protestó con su mirada y movió su varita, liberando a Severus de la maldición.

"Muy bien, ya está" – dijo James, mientras Severus se ponía de pie lentamente, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y sus ojos llenos del más profundo odio. "Tienes suerte que Evans haya estado aquí, _Quejicus_..."

Severus se dio vuelta rápidamente y miró a la muchacha directamente en sus ojos verdes, sosteniendo firmemente su mirada, algo que nunca antes había hecho; aunque a juzgar por su rostro parecía estar muy enfadada con James Potter, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que revelaban lo contrario, y eso para Severus era imperdonable.

"¡¡No necesito ayuda de una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ como ella!!" – exclamó finalmente, plenamente consciente de las horribles palabras que le dedicaba a la niña que había admirado en secreto por tanto tiempo.

Lily parpadeó y se quedó en silencio, sorprendida ante las palabras de Severus. Luego, tal como el chico Slytherin pudo comprobar, algo cambió en sus ojos, que ya no brillaban de la misma manera que antes.

"Muy bien" – dijo ella fríamente – "la próxima vez no me molestaré en ayudar. Pero yo que tú lavaría esos calzoncillos, _Quejicus_".

"¡¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!!" – le gritó James a Severus mientras volvía a apuntarlo amenazadoramente con su varita, su rostro lleno de ira ante las palabras del chico Slytherin.

"¡¡No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas!!" – le gritó Lily a James. "¡¡Tú eres tan malo como él!!"

"¡¿Qué?!" – gritó James asombrado. "¡Yo jamás te llamaría... una... una tú-sabes-qué!"

"¡Siempre te desordenas el pelo porque crees que se ve bien que parezca que recién te bajaste de una escoba, siempre estás presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida _snitch_, siempre le echas maleficios a la gente porque sí... realmente no sé cómo tu escoba puede elevarse con el peso de tu tremenda cabezota¡¡ME ENFERMAS!!" – exclamó Lily, y James vio en los ojos de la chica una mezcla de rabia, exasperación y... ¿decepción¿Por qué Evans lo miraba con ojos decepcionados?

La chica echó a correr lejos de ahí antes de que James pudiera seguir leyendo en sus ojos. Era esa clase de cosas la que lo confundían aún más y lo hacían insistir en conquistarla.

"¡Evans!" – gritó James mientras Lily se alejaba. "¡¡EVANS!!"

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás.

Severus observó la escena en completo silencio. Se sentía horrible después de haber tratado de esa manera a Lily, a ella que después de todo, lo había defendido. Pero a pesar de los gritos, a pesar de la escena que acababa de presenciar, ahora tenía casi la certeza de que la joven, en realidad, no odiaba tanto a Potter como ella afirmaba.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" – exclamó James, intentando no parecer afectado por la reciente discusión que tuvo con Lily.

"Yo diría que la chica te encuentra un poco presumido, amigo" – dijo Sirius con seriedad.

"Muy bien..." – dijo James, enfadado. "Muy bien..."

Otro rayo de luz salió de su varita y nuevamente Severus colgaba cabeza abajo.

"Entonces¿quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?" – preguntó James con un tono de voz malévolo, mientras nuevamente le bajaba los pantalones a Severus delante del grupo de curiosos que lo miraban.

La audiencia pedía a gritos que James le sacara los calzoncillos a Severus, quien intentaba por todos los medios liberarse del hechizo, hasta que de pronto la vara de James salió volando lejos y Severus nuevamente cayó al piso.

Todos voltearon asustados para mirar a la persona que había atacado a James; Sirius se acercó a su amigo con su varita levantada, pero pronto la escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo de su túnica.

De pie, en un corredor cercano a los jardines de Hogwarts, se encontraba el misterioso hombre de cabellos rubios que habían visto en el hall de entrada, con su mano extendida hacia ellos. Junto a él se encontraba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, mirándolos con su rostro muy severo tras sus lentes con forma de medialuna.

Asustados, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar y Sirius ayudó a James a recoger su varita, mientras regresaban junto con Remus y Peter que habían visto todo desde lejos. Pero sólo Severus reparó en un detalle.

Detrás del hombre de cabellos rubios, con su rostro horrorizado y en una actitud que indicaba que ella había dado la voz de alarma, se encontraba nada menos que Evelyn Hollow.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Slughorn tiene un trabajo perfecto para Severus, aunque el chico Slytherin lo que menos desea en esos años es hacer docencia... 


	4. El Ayudante de Pociones

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, al autora original del libro. Sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad, pero eso a nadie le interesa ;) Este es un trabajo de fans para fans. Ojalá les guste! Porfis, me dejan sus reviews...

**Resumen:**El Profesor Slughorn tiene un trabajo muy especial que ofrecerle a Severus, quien sin imaginarlo termina haciéndole ayudantía a Eve. Pero será la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir que ambos se parecen mucho más de lo que pensaban.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - El Ayudante de Pociones**

James y Sirius pagaron muy cara su abusiva broma contra Snape.

Apenas el Profesor Dumbledore los vio involucrados en semejante escena, tuvieron que dirigirse rápidamente hacia el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, quien muy furiosa por el comportamiento de sus alumnos no tuvo más remedio que descontar cien puntos a Gryffindor y castigarlos con detención de una hora los días que restaban del año escolar, además de darles un duro sermón sobre la actitud que se esperaba de los miembros de su Casa. Remus también recibió lo suyo, debido a que en su calidad de Prefecto no intervino para detener el enfrentamiento entre James, Sirius y Severus, lo que también le valió un sermón muy estricto de la profesora.

Severus, por otro lado, luego de tener una breve conversación con el Profesor Slughorn en la que veinte puntos fueron descontados de Slytherin, tuvo serios problemas los días siguientes a su humillación pública en los jardines de Hogwarts, ya que los testigos de la escena no tardaron en correr la voz sobre lo que había ocurrido, y cada vez que Severus caminaba por los pasillos podía sentir los cuchicheos de los curiosos atrás suyo. Sólo su actitud antisocial y una que otra maldición puesta en aquellos incautos que osaron burlarse de él de forma directa, además de la angustia y nerviosismo por la entrega de los resultados de los exámenes, lograron hacer que el tema de su penosa situación mostrando sus calzoncillos dejara de hablarse entre los alumnos del colegio.

La idea de haber tratado de forma tan miserable a Lily Evans atormentó a Severus durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque su compañera de clases había sido la única que se enfrentó directamente a Potter para detenerlo. Pero la pequeña escena que presenció en la que James y Lily discutían, había plantado una pequeña semilla de resentimiento hacia la joven pelirroja, un sentimiento que Severus sabía muy bien que era bastante infantil, sobre todo considerando que la muchacha nunca había dado muestras de interés hacia su persona, pero de todas formas disfrutaba tener una excusa más para intentar cobrar venganza contra James cada vez que lo veía caminar a lo lejos en los pasillos, aunque su feroz insulto hacia la linda joven le costó varias semanas en sexto grado en las que Lily ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero otra preocupación había aparecido en la mente de Severus; ya era la segunda vez que Evelyn Hollow, la niña de Gryffindor, estaba presente en una situación humillante para él, aunque a juzgar por su rostro aterrado y la forma en que aferraba el brazo del hombre desconocido de cabellos rubios, debía agradecerle a ella que James Potter no hubiese podido avergonzarlo aún más. Pero la curiosa familiaridad que tenía Eve con el misterioso hombre, y el parecido físico entre ambos, no dejó de llamarle la atención a Severus. "_No puede ser su padre_" – pensó – "_es demasiado joven y ella es hija de muggles..._", y en realidad, el hombre de largos cabellos rubios no debía tener más de unos veintitrés años como mucho, aunque la elegante túnica plateada y el porte orgulloso lo hacían parecer un poco mayor. _"¿Tal vez sea su hermano?...No... no se parecen tanto..._" Severus siguió intrigado acerca de la relación entre el mago que había detenido a Potter y la chica hija de _muggles_ por un buen tiempo, sobre todo porque no había olvidado la extraña luz blanca que había causado su derrota en el Club de Duelo, la cual, según sus propias deducciones, _definitivamente_ no había sido producto de un hechizo mal realizado, como afirmaba la alumna de Gryffindor.

Después del terrible período de exámenes y la entrega de resultados, finalmente el año escolar había llegado a su término en la tercera semana de Junio y tanto alumnos como profesores se marcharon hacia sus casas para las vacaciones de verano, quedando sólo el Sr. Filch a cargo del cuidado del castillo. Tres meses después, en un lluvioso primer día de Septiembre, el Expreso de Hogwarts reanudaba su viaje hacia la ciudad de Hogsmeade cargado del bullicioso reencuentro de los compañeros de clase de cursos superiores, que contrastaba notoriamente con el nerviosismo y timidez de aquellos que recién comenzaban su vida escolar en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

El año escolar para Eve comenzó con algunas agradables novedades. Para empezar, no había tenido que embarcarse en medio de la noche y bajo una intensa lluvia en los diminutos botecitos que, guiados por el gigante Hagrid, cruzaban el lago con los alumnos de primer año para llegar a Hogwarts, sino que ahora, en su calidad de alumna de segundo año, tenía el privilegio de utilizar unos flamantes coches que guiaban a los alumnos de cursos superiores hasta el castillo. Mientras sus amigas se subían aparatosamente a uno de los coches más cercanos, intentando subir con todas sus fuerzas los pesados baúles que contenían su equipaje, Eve se detuvo delante del carruaje, protegiendo su cabeza de la lluvia con la capucha de su túnica de mago, y con una triste sonrisa en su rostro acarició tiernamente la cabeza del impresionante caballo negro, esquelético de pies a cabeza y con grandes alas como de murciélago que estaba amarrado con riendas al coche. El calavérico _thestral_, que resultaba invisible para la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sintió la suave mano de Eve en su sien y cerró sus blancos ojos sin pupilas en señal de cariñosa aprobación.

Otra de las novedades fue su primera Ceremonia de Selección de Casas como espectadora desde la larga mesa de Gryffindor, ocasión que aprovechó para aplaudir y gritar con mucho entusiasmo cada vez que un alumno de primer año era seleccionado en la casa de los leones, y tal como Lily había hecho el año anterior, procuró rescatar a uno que otro recién llegado de las bromas pesadas de los _Merodeadores_, hacia quienes muy secretamente sentía una cierta aversión desde que Sirius y James realizaron la horrible broma a Severus.

Pero la sorpresa más grande del segundo año todavía estaba por llegar.

Los alumnos de sexto año por primera vez se enfrentaron a un horario y carga de trabajo que los exigió al máximo; muchos habían pensado que el quinto curso, con la rendición de los T.I.M.O.s, era lo peor que les había tocado vivir en Hogwarts, pero una vez que comenzaron las clases más avanzadas se dieron cuenta que eso había sido sólo el comienzo, ya que básicamente, sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts apuntaban directamente a la rendición de las evaluaciones finales, los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (E.X.T.A.S.I.S.), y ya después de la primera semana de clases algunos alumnos comenzaron a manifestar curiosas reacciones alérgicas, insomnio, sonambulismo, ataques de pánico y alucinaciones.

Los profesores también tuvieron que enfrentar un año difícil en Hogwarts. El Ministerio de Magia en Londres adoptó una forma de trabajo _muggle_ intentando aumentar la eficiencia de todos los departamentos, ministerios e instituciones del mundo mágico, y anunció a comienzos de año la necesidad de la revisión de varios reglamentos y estatutos, así como también los contenidos de los programas de estudio tanto de los Colegios, Institutos de Oficios Mágicos y Centros Avanzados de Estudios Superiores. Gracias a esto, todos los maestros debieron trabajar horas extra revisando los contenidos de sus asignaturas, presentando detallados informes y organizando planes de trabajo para obtener la acreditación de calidad por parte del Ministerio, un requisito que sería obligatorio para toda casa de estudios mágicos.

En medio de estos trámites burocráticos, los alumnos (sobre todo los de cursos superiores) se vieron con montañas de trabajos prácticos y de investigación, para suplir de alguna manera los contenidos que los cansados profesores no alcanzaban a profundizar en clase.

"Disculpe... ¿Profesor?"

El Profesor Slughorn se paseaba entre algunos alumnos de Slytherin, mirando con ojos cansados y un aspecto poco saludable los calderos que contenían Poción del Frenesí.

"¿PROFESOR?"

"¡Ah! Disculpe, señor Lupin... ¿qué me decía?"

Remus, que tenía su mano levantada hacía por lo menos unos diez minutos, dejó salir un resoplido y miró al profesor con una leve expresión de enfado. James y Sirius intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada; se acercaba la luna llena del mes de Octubre y Remus ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de su próxima transformación en hombre lobo en su carácter.

"Profesor, quería preguntarle sobre las instrucciones de la poción... el libro parece que se contradice en esta parte..." – comentó Remus, su voz un poco más ronca que lo habitual.

El Profesor Slughorn se quedó un breve instante sin reaccionar, al parecer procesando lentamente lo que Remus le acababa de decir, y luego de un breve pestañeo pareció volver en sí y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados los _Merodeadores_.

"Ah, sí, sí, veamos qué ocurre..." – se limitó a decir el profesor, su voz sonaba muy cansada.

"Profesor¿cuánto tiempo más durará la evaluación del Ministerio?" – preguntó James al ver el mal semblante de Slughorn. El profesor dejó salir un suspiro.

"Ah, Potter... ojalá esto se acabara pronto, pero de acuerdo a lo que hemos conversado el cuerpo docente en las reuniones con el Director, este proyecto del Ministerio es a largo, largo plazo..."

Unos alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban sentados cerca del mesón de los _Merodeadores_ intercambiaron algunos comentarios mientras el profesor, luego de haber resuelto la duda de Remus (el libro tenía un error de impresión que Slughorn corrigió fácilmente con su varita), volvía hacia el sector de la sala ocupada por los Slytherin.

"Muy bien, alumnos, quedan cinco minutos para que entreguen sus pociones del frenesí... vayan dándole el toque final y luego vacíen una muestra, la que deberán dejar encima de mi escritorio..."

En ese preciso momento Slughorn pasó junto a la mesa donde estaba sentada Lily, quien todavía estaba muy molesta con Severus y se había sentado un par de puestos alejada de él.

"Oh, pero qué veo... ¿Qué ocurrió, señorita Evans?"

El Profesor Slughorn asomó su rostro en el caldero de Lily; la Poción del Frenesí, si bien tenía el burbujeo intenso que describía el libro, no había logrado adquirir la consistencia exacta como de almíbar que indicaba su puesta a punto.

"No lo sé, profesor" – respondió la joven un poco contrariada – "Supongo que también estoy un poco cansada..."

"Es cierto, es cierto¡este año deben responder a altas exigencias!" - exclamó Slughorn, como haciéndole una advertencia a toda la clase. "Deberán esforzarse el doble de lo que hicieron el año pasado si quieren obtener al menos una _A_ en sus ramos..."

De pronto, Slughorn que había reanudado su paseo mientras hablaba, se detuvo en seco. Se encontraba frente al caldero de Severus, el que contenía un líquido almibarado y burbujeante con un agradable aroma a menta. Sin decir ninguna palabra, el profesor acercó su rostro al caldero observándolo con detenimiento, y luego le dirigió a Severus la más amplia y radiante de sus sonrisas.

"Señor Snape, si hoy fuese el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Pociones, habría obtenido un Extraordinario con el más alto puntaje" – declaró Slughorn, con el orgullo de contar con semejante alumno en su clase brillándole en los ojos. "¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones!" – dijo luego, y se dirigió a la clase. "Miren todos, por favor, el señor Snape no sólo ha logrado preparar a la perfección la Poción del Frenesí, sino que además¡ha ido más allá y la ha modificado¿Para qué agregó la menta?"

"La mayoría de las personas preferirá la menta antes que el sabor ahumado de la poción original" – respondió Severus con una leve sonrisa de triunfo; podía sentir los ojos verdes de Lily mirándolo con cierto reproche después de observar con desgano su propio caldero, y casi podía adivinar la cara de rabia de Sirius y James al ver que el profesor lo alababa tan abiertamente. "Además, sirve para contrarrestar algunos efectos secundarios desagradables..."

"Como la excesiva tendencia a la risa, me imagino" – interrumpió el profesor, ante lo cual Severus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¡Excelente trabajo, Snape! Ni siquiera necesito revisar la muestra para saber que esta poción está perfecta... diablos¡sin siquiera tomarla ya me ha hecho entrar en frenesí!" – Slughorn soltó una breve y sonora carcajada. "Tienes la nota máxima" – dijo, y se escuchó un murmullo de descontento entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, mientras que los Slytherin Rosier y Avery levantaban su dedo pulgar a Severus en señal de felicitación.

"¡Muy bien, alumnos, se acabó el tiempo¡Es hora de vaciar las muestras en sus botellas y dejarlas en mi escritorio!" – anunció el profesor, elevando la voz por sobre los comentarios de sus alumnos. "Y para la próxima clase, por favor, quiero cincuenta centímetros de pergamino acerca de los usos del ajenjo en pociones, todos los que puedan encontrar..."

Al ser el único que no necesitaba entregar la muestra de su poción para ser calificado, y mientras el resto de la clase reclamaba por la increíble extensión de la tarea que les había enviado Slughorn, Severus comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila. En media hora tenía clase de Historia de la Magia y quería intentar obtener algo de comida en la cocina del colegio, ya que la noche anterior había trasnochado haciendo un extensísimo ensayo para Encantamientos y en la mañana se había quedado dormido, sin poder desayunar antes de irse a la clase de Pociones. Cuando ya se disponía a abandonar la sala, junto con algunas compañeras suyas de Slytherin que le habían pedido sus apuntes de Historia, el profesor lo llamó.

"¡Ah¡Severus!" – Slughorn acostumbraba a tutear a sus alumnos fuera de las horas de clase. "¿Puedes quedarte unos instantes, por favor?"

Severus miró al profesor un tanto asombrado y no tuvo más remedio que pasarle su cuaderno a sus compañeras, y quedarse en el salón de Pociones.

"Gracias, gracias, toma asiento, por favor" – le dijo el profesor, señalando una silla al frente de su escritorio. Severus colgó su mochila en el respaldo y se dejó caer perezosamente en el asiento; no le gustaba demasiado hacer vida social con el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

Slughorn se sentó en la silla atrás de su escritorio y observó a Severus unos breves instantes con sus ojos brillantes; parecía estar planeando algo importante.

"¿Ocurre algo, profesor?" – preguntó finalmente el joven, deseoso de poder abandonar pronto la sala.

"Como debes saber ya" – comenzó el profesor – "los profesores de Hogwarts estamos este año con una carga de trabajo inusual gracias al Ministerio..." – Severus asintió en silencio.

"Para mí es especialmente complicado" – siguió el profesor – "ya que, como bien sabes, el ramo de Pociones se dicta desde el primer curso en el colegio, por lo que me corresponde preparar el informe del plan de estudios para cada uno de los siete cursos". Slughorn intentó sonreír de forma optimista, pero a Severus le pareció más bien una mueca de sufrimiento contenido.

"Ah... mmm... me imagino que eso debe ser bastante cansador" – dijo Severus, a quien le pareció que el profesor esperaba una respuesta antes de continuar con su conversación. Su estómago hizo un suave ruido de protesta.

"¡Ni que lo digas, muchacho!" – exclamó el profesor con un tono de voz muy teatral, afirmándose pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla. "Y es por eso que hoy se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante, a mi parecer" – siguió Slughorn, nuevamente mirando a Severus con sus ojos radiantes y una amplia sonrisa. "Dime, Severus¿te gustaría ganarte unos cuantos galeones este año?"

Severus pestañeó un par de veces y no supo qué decir; la verdad, aún no imaginaba cuál era el plan del profesor, pero pronto comprendió que Slughorn no lo dejaría ir hasta no escuchar una respuesta, y su estómago nuevamente le recordaba la urgencia de pasar por la cocina antes de la próxima clase.

"Ehmm... supongo" – respondió finalmente. "Mi tío se encarga de todos mis gastos" – se apresuró a decir el joven, antes de que Slughorn volviera a hablar – "no sé qué tal le parecerá a él, pero de todas formas, creo que a estas alturas sería bueno... antes de salir de Hogwarts..."

Severus no siguió hablando; bajó su mirada levemente y parecía sumido en profundos pensamientos.

"Ah, claro, olvidaba que tu tío se hace cargo de tu educación en Hogwarts" – dijo Slughorn, al parecer levemente contrariado ante ese hecho. "Pero tal como dices, se acerca el momento de la graduación y entiendo que tienes otras obligaciones, allá en el mundo _muggle_..."

Severus miró al profesor directamente a los ojos, un poco molesto y sorprendido ante su último comentario. Slughorn pareció darse cuenta de lo inconveniente de sus palabras y se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

"¡Pues bien, la independencia financiera, entre muchas otras cosas, es algo que los jóvenes de tu edad desean con ansias!" – exclamó el profesor con una expresión de nostalgia por los años de juventud que Severus no supo decir si era genuina o también era parte de la estrategia de Slughorn. "Y eso es lo que te ofrezco, en una u otra medida, mediante un trabajo muy sencillo que sólo tú, de todos mis alumnos, puede realizar. ¿Te interesa?".

Un destello de interés y vanidad se asomó a los ojos de Severus al escuchar esa frase; evidentemente, las palabras cuidadosamente escogidas de Slughorn estaban dando resultados.

"¿Qué... de qué trabajo se trata?" – preguntó finalmente Severus, y su profesor supo que ya lo tenía convencido.

"Oh, es muy sencillo. Verás, las clases prácticas de los cursos superiores son las que requieren mi mayor esfuerzo y atención ya que, como has podido comprobar, los contenidos son sumamente avanzados y delicados..." – Slughorn nuevamente esperó a que Severus asintiera con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. "Pues bien, algo parecido ocurre con los primeros cursos de Pociones, aunque ahí la atención debe enfocarse más que nada en la correcta utilización de los implementos para preparar mezclas, la comprensión lectora de las instrucciones y las medidas básicas de seguridad".

Slughorn se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia un estante cerca de su escritorio, al parecer escogiendo con suma delicadeza las próximas palabras que iba a decir.

"¿Entonces...?" – se atrevió a preguntar Severus, con impaciencia. Se acercaba la hora de su clase de Historia de la Magia, y ya que había abandonado toda esperanza de comer algo, quería asegurarse de, al menos, recuperar su cuaderno a tiempo.

"Entonces, Severus, en vista de la gran cantidad de papeleo que debo hacer gracias a nuestro querido Ministerio, se me ocurrió que sería una genial idea que tú me ayudaras en mis clases de Pociones de primer y segundo año".

Severus se quedó en silencio e incluso su estómago pareció sorprendido por las palabras de Slughorn. ¿Un profesor de Hogwarts le estaba pidiendo que lo asistiera en clases?

"Por supuesto, sólo necesito ayuda durante las clases prácticas, es decir, cuando no vienen nada de mal un par de ojos extra" – siguió el profesor con entusiasmo. "Que tú puedas hacerte cargo de esas clases, desde luego que con mi supervisión, me ayudaría muchísimo para yo poder dedicarme a terminar mis informes para el Ministerio. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Pero... ¿qué dirá el Profesor Dumbledore?" – preguntó Severus con cierta inquietud; no le parecía demasiado apegado a las reglas que un profesor le pagara a un alumno para asistirlo en clases.

"Ah, no habrá problema con eso" – replicó Slughorn con seguridad. "Además, será una excelente experiencia para ti, Severus, algo que puedes incluir en tu ficha laboral e incluso puede servirte si alguna vez deseas hacer docencia en Hogwarts... Entonces¿cuento contigo?"

El profesor extendió su mano derecha hacia Severus para cerrar el trato y éste lo observó durante unos breves instantes. La idea de terminar sus días haciendo docencia en un colegio no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto y tampoco lo enloquecía el panorama de tener que cuidar a un montón de niñatos de primer y segundo año. Pero tal como había dicho Slughorn, Severus sabía que tenía asuntos pendientes fuera de Hogwarts y, finalmente, estrechó la mano del profesor con un "_de acuerdo_".

El primer día que Severus entró a la clase de Pociones de los estudiantes de primer año, se produjo un silencio de sepulcro en toda el aula. Mientras el Profesor Slughorn explicaba de forma amable y entusiasta a sus alumnos la nueva modalidad de las clases prácticas de Pociones, cada uno de los pequeños estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin fijaba sus ojos muy abiertos en la figura desgarbada de Severus. Para ellos, el chico de sexto año parecía mucho más alto y pálido de lo normal, su largo cabello negro tenía un aspecto grasiento y la mueca de rechazo que se dibujó en su rostro, apenas el profesor lo presentó al curso como su ayudante del ramo, no auspiciaba la mejor de las disposiciones por parte del joven. Bastó un breve instante en que el profesor se ausentó del aula, para que Severus dejara muy claras las estrictas reglas de disciplina que aplicaría durante las prácticas, ganándose de inmediato el respeto temeroso de sus pequeños alumnos.

Con los alumnos de segundo año, sin embargo, la situación fue levemente distinta. Mientras que los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin conocían el increíble talento de Severus y ya habían aprendido a respetar su superioridad o sufrir las consecuencias, los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor tenían una imagen muy distinta de su persona, en gran parte influenciada por los _Merodeadores_, y varios de ellos lo recordaban por el humillante episodio a fines del curso pasado, por lo que no fue extraño escuchar un murmullo de asombro y desaprobación en toda el aula apenas el Profesor Slughorn presentó a Severus como su ayudante para las clases prácticas de Pociones.

Al joven de sexto año poco le importaban las exclamaciones de descontento de un puñado de Gryffindors, o tener que supervisar la tediosa preparación de la poción para hacer crecer el cabello. Sin embargo, apenas divisó una larga cabellera ondulada color castaño claro y un par de ojos azules mirándolo con desconcierto, supo que la hora de su venganza por la derrota en el Club de Duelo había llegado.

El Profesor Slughorn aprovechó que la clase se encontraba completamente concentrada trabajando en sus pociones para pedirle a Severus que se hiciera cargo durante unos instantes, y salió rápidamente de la sala rumbo a su oficina, a continuar los extensos informes para el Ministerio de Magia. Severus se paseó durante unos minutos entre los calderos humeantes de los alumnos de segundo año, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto a observar con una mueca de burla a aquellos que, desesperadamente, intentaban agregar la cantidad necesaria de colas de ratón antes que la poción comenzara a burbujear furiosamente. De pronto, se detuvo maliciosamente junto al caldero humeante y lleno de burbujas de Eve, quien con su largo cabello tomado en un moño, las mangas de su túnica dobladas hacia arriba y sus mejillas encendidas de calor, revolvía con mucho esfuerzo el espeso líquido repleto de colas de ratón que conformaba la base de la poción.

Severus le dirigió a la muchacha una sonrisa terriblemente burlona y caminó rápidamente hacia el pizarrón al fondo de la sala.

"Señorita Hollow" – dijo en voz alta, de modo que toda la clase pusiera atención. "¿Podría hacer el favor de leernos las instrucciones de preparación de esta poción que aparecen en su libro?"

Eve levantó su cabeza y miró perpleja a Severus; no esperaba que el joven Slytherin se dirigiera directamente a ella de esa manera en clases, sobre todo después de haberla ignorado durante un año entero. Sin estar completamente segura de lo que hacía, tomó su texto de Pociones y comenzó a leer.

"Vierta cinco litros de agua en su caldero y póngalos a hervir durante cinco minutos..."

"No, Srta. Hollow, vaya directamente a la parte donde se explica claramente la forma en que esta poción se debe revolver" – le indicó Severus, con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz que causó gracia a algunos alumnos de Slytherin.

Eve volvió a mirar a Severus, aunque ahora parecía un poco molesta.

"Revuelva quince veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj, luego dos veces en sentido contrario, y deje reposar durante veinte minutos..."

"Srta. Hollow, me pregunto si después de haber cursado un año entero en Hogwarts usted, por lo menos, ha aprendido a contar..." – la interrumpió Severus, y se escucharon unas risitas provenientes del grupo de alumnos de Slytherin. Eve se ruborizó y miró a Severus con rabia. "Aunque quizás su problema esté relacionado con su incapacidad de comprender lo que lee" – continuó Severus, mientras las risas de los Slytherin seguían llenando la sala.

"Por supuesto que sé contar y leer..." – respondió Eve, muy molesta, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Severus.

"Entonces, Srta. Hollow, debiera saber que ha sobrepasado por mucho la cantidad de veces que esta poción debe ser revuelta antes de su reposo".

Eve se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Las risas de los Slytherin y el sarcasmo de Severus hacían que su corazón latiera furiosamente en su pecho, el enojo ruborizando aún más sus mejillas.

"Pues bien" – respondió finalmente, su molestia haciéndose evidente en su voz – "me pareció que el texto está equivocado".

Nuevamente se escucharon las sonoras carcajadas de los Slytherin mientras Severus esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de incredulidad.

"¿Está diciendo, Srta. Hollow, que sus incipientes conocimientos sobre Pociones como alumna de segundo año, son superiores a los del autor de este libro, que ha educado a generaciones de magos mucho más importantes y talentosos que usted?"

"¡Cualquiera que vea esta mezcla puede darse cuenta que necesita ser revuelta por lo menos veinte veces más!"

"Oh, sí, Srta. Hollow" – respondió Severus con sorna, mirando con desdén las numerosas colas de ratón que aún salían del caldero de la joven. "Cualquiera puede darse cuenta que su desastrosa mezcla está muy lejos de convertirse en la poción para hacer crecer cabello..."

"¿Y debo suponer que tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor¿O tus habilidades en Pociones igualan a lo demostrado en el Club de Duelo?" – respondió Eve, procurando llenar de sarcasmo cada una de sus palabras.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo mientras Severus miraba a Eve con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Varios alumnos notaron que el ayudante ya no sonreía.

"Cuando vuelva el Profesor Slughorn" – dijo el joven, tranquilamente – "me encargaré que cinco puntos sean descontados a Gryffindor por tu falta de respeto, Hollow".

"¡No puedes hacer eso, tú no eres el profesor!" – le replicó Eve con furia, mientras varios alumnos de Gryffindor dejaban salir exclamaciones de asombro y protesta ante la amenaza de Severus.

"Entonces serán diez puntos menos..." – continuó Severus.

"¡Quién te crees que...!"

"¿Quieres que sean quince puntos entonces, Hollow?"

Eve se contuvo y no siguió respondiéndole a Severus, pero miraba al joven de sexto año con sus ojos llenos de odio mientras volvía a ocuparse del contenido de su caldero. No podía entender cómo alguna vez se había sentido atraída por el joven Slytherin, que ahora le parecía tan increíblemente desagradable, e ignoró completamente la mueca burlona que hiciera Severus al pasar nuevamente junto a su caldero y encontrarla aún revolviendo su poción. Pero pronto Eve dejó de lado su enojo al comprobar que, finalmente, la mezcla de los ingredientes comenzaba a formar un líquido más fluido y con suaves burbujas multicolores; luego de revolver unas cinco veces más, finalmente se sintió conforme con la suave loción que burbujeaba tranquilamente en su caldero y la dejó reposando a fuego lento, mientras el resto de la clase seguía esperando a que, de alguna manera mágica, la espesa mezcla con las colas de ratón que tenían en reposo hacía ya media hora se convirtiera en la loción burbujeante que describía el texto antes de agregar los ingredientes finales.

Severus volvió a pasearse junto al caldero de Eve, pero para alivio de la joven, el ayudante esta vez no emitió ningún comentario desagradable; al contrario, a Eve le pareció que el alumno de sexto año mostraba un disimulado interés en la mezcla que burbujeaba tranquilamente en su caldero. Después de que Severus observara durante unos instantes la poción, Eve notó que el joven parecía estar listo para emitir un juicio sobre su trabajo; ya podía imaginarse la sonrisa burlona en su rostro y las palabras llenas de sarcasmo...

Sin embargo, Severus sólo emitió un breve comentario.

"Buen trabajo, Hollow".

Eve miró sorprendida al alumno de Slytherin, sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión; no podía creer que acababa de recibir una felicitación de su parte. Severus la observó unos breves segundos con su rostro inmutable y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Profesor Slughorn, quien acababa de regresar a la sala de clases.

"¿Todo bien, Severus?" – preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a todos sus alumnos completamente concentrados en la preparación de sus pociones.

"Casi todo, profesor" – respondió el joven, con un tono de voz sedoso y aburrido. "Al parecer Hollow tiene serios problemas de conducta y respeto a la autoridad... quizás descontando puntos a su casa deje de comportarse como una _banshee_ con ataque de histeria..."

Eve casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó las palabras de Severus, y estuvo a punto de defenderse de forma muy enérgica de las increíbles acusaciones del ayudante, pero se contuvo al escuchar las palabras del profesor.

"¿La Srta. Hollow?" – preguntó Slughorn, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Ah, Severus, ya debes ir conociendo el temperamento de nuestra alumna estrella, es la mejor en Pociones de su generación, pero no te recomiendo hacerla enojar a menos que quieras salir con alguna maldición de la sala de clases".

Severus pareció un poco contrariado al ver que el profesor se tomaba con tan buen humor el temperamento de Eve, y sin disimular su frustración por no lograr que descontaran puntos a Gryffindor, tuvo que acompañarlo a la revisión final de las pociones, puesto por puesto, y estar presente en el momento en que Slughorn llenó de felicitaciones a Eve por haber sido la única alumna capaz de preparar la poción de crecimiento de cabello a la perfección, momento que la joven aprovechó para entregarle una sonrisa completamente falsa al ayudante que hacía pocos momentos la había estado molestando en clases.

Pero Eve y Severus estaban lejos de conocerse realmente el uno al otro, y en los días siguientes recién comenzaron a comprender qué tan diferentes eran de la primera impresión que se habían creado ambos en el Club de Duelo.

A medida que avanzaba el año escolar y se acercaban las primeras calificaciones, los alumnos de todos los cursos se vieron inmersos rápidamente en las materias y estudiando afanosamente, por lo que la biblioteca, que en días normales era un lugar más bien deshabitado, se encontraba prácticamente repleta de estudiantes pidiendo libros, escribiendo en inmensos rollos de pergamino tendidos sobre las mesas, o con sus cabezas escondidas dentro de las numerosas páginas de algún texto de estudio.

Mientras Severus esperaba que Madame Pince atendiera a un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff para pedir un ejemplar de "Hechizos Avanzados del Alto Medioevo, Tomo II", recorrió aburridamente la gran sala de estudio de la biblioteca con sus oscuros ojos, buscando una mesa libre donde poder sentarse a terminar su ensayo para Encantamientos, hasta que divisó un espacio en una mesa al fondo de la sala, donde había sentada sólo una persona con larga cabellera ondulada, de un color entre castaño claro y rubio, y su propietaria se encontraba con el rostro completamente oculto dentro de un gigantesco libro de "Pociones Ilustradas Para No-Tan-Principiantes". La joven Eve cada cierto rato hacía un montón de anotaciones en un pergamino, sin despegar sus ojos del texto que tenía en frente, y estaba tan concentrada estudiando que no sintió los pasos sigilosos de Severus, quien con mucha facilidad, gracias a su altura, logró ver por detrás de la cabeza de la niña el capítulo del libro que estaba leyendo.

"¿Así que buscando antídotos de segundo nivel avanzado, Hollow?"

Eve dio un salto en su silla y casi da vuelta el frasco de tinta sobre los pedazos de pergamino en blanco que tenía a su lado. Al girar su cabeza vio con espanto que Severus observaba con interés el libro que ella estaba leyendo, una desagradable sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Es la tarea de Slughorn, Snape" – respondió Eve, mirándolo con recelo, e intentó ignorarlo y continuar con su lectura.

"No seas insolente, Hollow" – le advirtió Snape con sorna. "No recuerdo que el profesor Slughorn haya mencionado el libro de Pociones Ilustradas en la bibliografía del curso..."

"Una buena alumna buscará información en toda la bibliografía posible¿no?" – respondió Eve, sin despegar su rostro del libro y continuando con sus anotaciones.

Severus levantó una ceja y sin preguntar, dejó su mochila y sus libros en la mesa, sentándose delante de Eve.

"Ah, olvidaba que tú eres la _alumna estrella_ de tu generación, _Evelyn_" – dijo el joven de sexto año, poniendo especial énfasis en el tono burlón y casi infantil con que mencionó esa última palabra. "Pero lamento comunicarte que se necesita más que un montón de libros y una postura arrogante para ser una buena alumna..."

Eve le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Severus al escuchar la forma en que la llamaba por su nombre. Sabía que el chico se estaba aprovechando de su calidad como alumno de curso superior para molestarla, y sintió que un súbito enojo encendía sus mejillas al verlo cómodamente instalado en su mesa de trabajo.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado?" – preguntó la muchacha, sin disimular el desagrado y asombro en su voz.

"La biblioteca está repleta y esta es la única mesa con un espacio libre" – respondió Severus con tranquilidad, mientras hacía a un lado algunos de los cuadernos de Eve y sacaba perezosamente un rollo de pergamino de su mochila. "¿Te molesta?"

"¡Claro que me molesta!" – respondió Eve con enfado. "¡No me dejarás estudiar!"

"No te des tanta importancia, _Evelyn_, no pienso perder mi tiempo en una mocosa como tú..." – contestó Severus, haciendo como que buscaba un capítulo en el índice de su libro de hechizos, pero en realidad se reía por dentro al comprobar lo mucho que enfadaba a la niña de Gryffindor que la llamara por su nombre. Aunque ya se consideraba vengado por la humillación en el Club de Duelo, después de varias clases prácticas de Pociones en que se dedicó a humillar públicamente a Eve delante de sus compañeros, ahora Severus encontraba que la actividad de atormentarla cada vez que pudiera era, en realidad, bastante entretenida, sobre todo porque la niña _muggle_ seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Eve entrecerró sus ojos con furia y, soltando un resoplido, regresó a su lectura. Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, cada uno leyendo su libro, y sólo se distinguía el sonido de la pluma de Eve mientras hacía rápidas anotaciones en su pergamino. De pronto, el silencio se rompió.

"No entiendo para qué anotas tantas cosas si en clases vas a saltarte las instrucciones de preparación de casi todas las pociones..."

Eve dejó de escribir y levantó un poco su cabeza por sobre el libro de Pociones Ilustradas. Severus continuaba leyendo su libro, sin prestarle atención.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero" – contestó Severus, sin mirarla. "A pesar de que el profesor Slughorn te tiene en un pedestal y, por cosa de pura suerte, logras mejores trabajos que tus compañeros (lo cual tampoco es muy difícil), no creas que no me he dado cuenta que sigues con tu ridículo hábito de cambiar la forma de preparación de las pociones..."

"Hacer pociones es un arte, _Severus_..." – respondió la niña, con un tonito maternal en la última palabra que arrancó un destello de furia en los negros ojos del joven.

"No tienes derecho a llamarme así" – se apresuró en decir Severus, mirándola fijamente y muy serio – "Soy tu ayudante y me debes respeto. Además, olvidas que hacer pociones es también una _ciencia_..."

"Es un arte y ciencia para hacer magia" – respondió Eve. "Es natural que la preparación de pociones cambie de persona a persona, tratándose de un arte..."

"Pero tus cambios a la preparación de pociones no tienen ninguna base científica..." – la interrumpió Severus, con mucha seriedad. "No existe una razón lógica en tu actuar que justifique las numerosas modificaciones que haces a las instrucciones dadas".

"No exageres, no son tantas las modificaciones que hago" – dijo Eve sin darle importancia a las palabras de Severus. "Son pequeños experimentos, nada más..."

El joven Slytherin entonces estiró su brazo y alcanzó un pequeño libro en un rincón de la mesa, lo abrió rápidamente y se lo mostró a Eve.

"¿Llamas pequeños experimentos a _esto_, Hollow?" – preguntó Severus, con sus dientes apretados.

Eve miró el libro que Severus le mostraba con ímpetu y se sonrojó. Era su libro de Pociones para la clase de Slughorn, lleno de rayas y anotaciones encima de las instrucciones, con comentarios como "revolver hasta lograr la consistencia" (donde el texto decía "revolver cinco veces en sentido contrario al reloj y dejar reposar"), "dos cabezas de ajo hacen mejor efecto" (en lugar de "medio diente de ajo para lograr risa nerviosa") y "nota: buscar propiedades del bezoar" (encima de las instrucciones para el antídoto de la poción Piernas de Lana).

"Hay un serio error lógico en todas estas anotaciones, Hollow. Tus _pequeños experimentos_ pueden costarte la vida si no tienes más cuidado y haces caso a lo que te enseñamos el profesor y yo..."

"¡Pásame mi libro!" – Eve le arrebató el texto a Severus mientras se sonrojaba más furiosamente. Algunos alumnos giraron sus cabezas al escuchar la fuerte voz de Eve y ambos jóvenes volvieron rápidamente a su lectura, procurando no llamar más la atención.

"Eres un abusador" – le susurró Eve asomándose detrás de su inmenso libro. "¡No tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas!"

"Eres tan poco discreta que cualquiera puede darse cuenta de todas las estupideces que anotas en tu libro" – respondió Severus, también susurrando. "¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Hollow: no estás en posición de inventar instrucciones para cosas tan delicadas como las pociones!"

"Ah¿y tú eres tan versado en pociones que tengo que hacerte caso?"

"¡Soy tu ayudante¡El profesor Slughorn me puso en ese trabajo aburrido para vigilar que niñas idiotas como tú no hagan volar Hogwarts por una mezcla mal hecha!"

"Pues qué bien haces tu trabajo si yo he podido hacer todos estos cambios sin que el profesor se de cuenta..."

"El profesor no se da cuenta porque _yo_ tampoco se lo he dicho, Hollow". Severus miró fijamente a la niña, cuyo rostro aún estaba enrojecido de rabia y vergüenza. "Te estoy haciendo la última advertencia o te costará caro, ya lo verás".

"¿Qué más te da si yo cambio las pociones?" – preguntó Eve, y Severus pensó que la niña se pondría a llorar. "¿Acaso no he logrado los resultados esperados clase a clase¿Acaso no he demostrado que con mi manera de hacer las cosas puedo hacer las pociones mejor que el resto?"

"¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacer todos esos cambios¿Qué pretendes demostrar?" – preguntó Severus, francamente intrigado ante la insistencia de la niña.

"¡Es necesario!" – contestó Eve, nuevamente subiendo el volumen de su voz. "¡Para mí nada es cierto, nada es seguro¡Yo jamás dejaré de cuestionarme todas las cosas!"

Nuevamente algunas cabezas se dieron vuelta hacia donde estaban ellos, haciendo callar a Eve, quien recordó las reglas de la biblioteca (silencio ante todo). La joven temblaba de rabia y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, pero no se dio cuenta que Severus observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con una extraña expresión en su rostro; parecía que el joven Slytherin había descubierto algo completamente inesperado en ella. Eve cerró su mochila y se puso de pie rápidamente, pasando al lado de Severus sin siquiera mirarlo, pero de inmediato se dio vuelta y le habló nuevamente.

"¿Quieres lógica en mis actos? Muy bien" – dijo la niña, con su voz quebrada llena de ira contenida y mirando fijamente al joven, que se encontraba atónito. "Es ilógico pensar que personas distintas tendrán la misma fuerza, trabajo muscular y movimientos a la hora de preparar pociones. Para un fortachón como Hagrid una vuelta de cucharón es suficiente, mientras que para un niño de cinco años son necesarios veinte o treinta vueltas. El arte de hacer pociones está en entender esto y descubrir cuánto esfuerzo necesita cada uno para lograr el resultado esperado. ¡AHÍ TIENES TU LÓGICA!"

Severus abrió su boca en inmenso asombro pero no alcanzó a decir nada, porque Eve salía rápidamente de la biblioteca como un torbellino, dejando al joven Slytherin sumido en sus pensamientos, comprendiendo recién que la niña Gryffindor se parecía mucho más a él de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

En la siguiente clase práctica de Pociones, Eve se sentó junto a sus dos mejores amigas y permaneció muy silenciosa durante toda la clase, sin prestar ninguna atención a los paseos de Severus y los ácidos comentarios que éste hacía a sus demás compañeros, sobre todo a los Gryffindor. Concentrada en medio de la preparación de su antídoto para la poción del estornudo, Eve no se dio cuenta del momento en que sus amigas se dirigieron al estante de los ingredientes al final del salón, y tampoco se dio cuenta que ahora estaba siendo observada. Justo en el momento en que terminaba de triturar sus cien gramos de patas de araña (que el libro sugería no fueran más de ochenta), sintió una voz al frente suyo que la dejó helada.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con ese kilo de patas de araña, Hollow?"

Eve levantó su mirada rápidamente y se encontró con Severus, que estaba apoyado en la mesa del frente y mirándola con un rostro sumamente serio, con un cierto aire de enfado.

"Sigues exagerando, no es un kilo..." – respondió Eve casi en un susurro. Ya se estaba preparando para el sermón humillante que Severus acostumbraba a darle delante de toda la clase.

Pero Severus no dijo nada, y en lugar de eso, se acercó más al puesto de Eve, de forma que sólo ella pudiese escuchar sus palabras. Eve ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, pero un ligero rubor encendió sus mejillas, haciéndola enfadarse con ella misma.

"Lo que dijiste el otro día en la biblioteca..." – comenzó Severus, preocupado de finalizar la conversación antes que regresaran las amigas de Eve.

"¿Carece de toda lógica y me hacen una niña estúpida?" – lo interrumpió Eve, amargamente, mientras jugaba con el montoncito de patas de araña que estaban trituradas sobre su mesa. Severus dejó salir un suspiro lleno de cansancio, y aunque la joven no lo miró directamente, pudo ver que el alumno de sexto año parecía haber cedido por un segundo al agotamiento producto de sus clases avanzadas y su trabajo como ayudante.

"¿Puedes quedarte callada cinco minutos, Hollow¿O acaso pretendes tener siempre la última palabra?" – preguntó Severus, con enojo. Eve volvió a mirar fijamente el montoncito de patas de araña sobre su mesa, como si se tratara de algo sumamente interesante. "Lo que dijiste el otro día en la biblioteca..." – continuó Severus – "...estuvo muy bien".

Eve sintió que se paralizaba de asombro. Era la segunda vez en el año que Severus le decía que había hecho las cosas bien.

"Muy pocas personas (demasiado pocas, diría yo) logran comprender cuál es la lógica en la preparación de pociones" – siguió Severus. "No es tan sólo seguir un montón de instrucciones al pie de la letra, es comprender qué hace funcionar la magia de sus ingredientes y cómo poder mejorar aquello... y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tú comprendes eso a la perfección..."

"¿Ah, sí?" – fue lo único que Eve logró responder, mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro ruborizado detrás de su largo cabello ondulado.

"Pero escúchame _muy bien_, Hollow" – siguió Severus, acercándose un poco más a ella. "Puedes modificar todo lo que esté sujeto a las particularidades de cada persona... movimientos para revolver, forma de cortar, incluso los instrumentos sugeridos... pero jamás... _jamás, Hollow_... modifiques los ingredientes en las cantidades que se señalan..."

Severus movió rápidamente su varita y el montón de cien gramos de patas de araña desapareció de encima de la mesa de Eve, mientras la niña miraba a su ayudante con ojos asombrados y a la vez un poco arrepentidos.

"Esa es la ciencia de hacer pociones, Hollow..." – finalizó Severus, mirándola fijamente y muy serio, como buscando asegurarse que la niña no volvería a intentar sus peligrosos experimentos.

"Está bien" – asintió finalmente Eve, bajando un poco su cabeza, avergonzada. "Yo... yo no sabía..."

"Ahora lo sabes" – respondió Severus secamente, y se alejó de la mesa rumbo a los puestos de los alumnos de Slytherin, mientras las amigas de la joven Gryffindor regresaban desde el fondo del salón.

Eve permaneció observando a su ayudante durante algunos minutos, y de pronto le pareció comprender mucho mejor su actitud. No debía ser fácil tener que lidiar con un montón de niños torpes o ávidos de experimentar, como ella, y evitar que ocurriera una catástrofe, o peor aún, que uno de ellos saliera seriamente lastimado. El alumno de sexto año en realidad no era más que un adolescente con una enorme responsabilidad puesta en sus hombros por el Profesor Slughorn, y Eve se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella ante semejante tarea. Antes de que Severus se sintiera observado, Eve regresó a la preparación de su antídoto, y puso en su balanza exactos ochenta gramos de patas de araña para luego triturarlos, mientras sus pensamientos seguían puestos en el comportamiento del joven Slytherin.

Al final de la clase, y después de mucho meditarlo, Eve llegó a la conclusión de que todas las palabras hirientes y burlas que Severus hacía a los alumnos no eran más que su propia manera de exigirles más esfuerzo y dedicación en su preparación de pociones, hiriéndoles el orgullo si era necesario para que alcanzaran la perfección, y definitivamente, tales demostraciones de preocupación hacia sus alumnos sólo podían significar que el muchacho, en realidad, era mucho más amable de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Las vacaciones de Navidad llegan llenas de descubrimientos para Severus, y una pequeña luz de esperanza ilumina su sentimientos hacia Lily...  



	5. Un Día de Descubrimientos

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, al autora original del libro. Sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad, pero eso a nadie le interesa ;) Este es un trabajo de fans para fans. Ojalá les guste! Porfis, me dejan sus reviews...

**Resumen:** Llega la Navidad, y con ella varios descubrimientos que de una u otra manera afectarán la vida de Severus. Además, una pequeña luz de esperanza ilumina sus sentimientos hacia Lily Evans.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Un Día de Descubrimientos**

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cada vez más cerca y el inmenso castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba completamente decorado con velas multicolores, anillos de muérdago, copos de nieve mágica que caían en los pasillos e inmensos árboles navideños en el Gran Salón. A pesar que las clases continuaban con completa normalidad, los estudiantes de todas las casas estaban ansiosos por la llegada del primer descanso del año escolar, y en completo contraste con el paisaje gélido de los jardines de Hogwarts, cubiertos de una gruesa capa de nieve, los pasillos estaban llenos de risas cálidas y mucha algarabía. Sin duda, los alumnos de los primeros cursos eran los más entusiasmados con esta festividad, sobre todo porque su carga académica no era demasiado exigente, y era fácil verlos correr por los pasillos armando un gran bullicio o decorando alegremente las salas comunes de sus casas correspondientes.

En medio de ese espíritu navideño, Severus iba caminando junto a Evan Rosier hacia el salón de McGonagall, para la clase de Transfiguración; recién se habían escapado de su sala común, donde los Slytherin de primer año habían sido particularmente insistentes en solicitarles ayuda para colgar un enorme lienzo navideño en el techo de la mazmorra. Mientras caminaban, los dos alumnos de sexto año se burlaban del carácter infantil de sus pequeños compañeros de casa, y hacían planes para darles a conocer el verdadero espíritu Slytherin a la brevedad, hasta que ambos se toparon con un ruidoso grupo de alumnos de segundo año que pasaron corriendo a su lado, algunos de ellos ataviados con cornamentas de reno y otros llevando en sus manos partes de lo que parecía ser un trineo, sus capas negro con rojo ondeando tras ellos y la insignia del león Gryffindor muy clara en sus solapas. Severus sintió el súbito deseo de hacerse invisible cuando todo el grupo de sus alumnos de Pociones lo saludó con un ruidoso "_¡Hola, ayudante Snape!_" al pasar junto a él, y alcanzó a escuchar la risa burlona de Rosier ante semejante escena mientras divisaba a Eve corriendo a la cabeza del grupo, con un sombrero de Santa Claus sobre su cabeza y saludándolo alegremente con su mano derecha. Después de la pequeña conversación que habían tenido acerca de la esencia de la preparación de pociones, los experimentos de Eve y sus "_rebeliones a la autoridad_" (como las llamaba Severus) se habían hecho menos frecuentes, y el ayudante de sexto año ya no la acosaba clase tras clase para humillarla delante de sus compañeros (por lo menos, no más que al resto de los Gryffindor), por lo que la relación ayudante-alumna se había hecho mucho más saludable.

"Esa _sangre sucia_..." – dijo de pronto Rosier - "...es demasiado bulliciosa y se cree tan especial".

Severus le dirigió una rápida mirada al chico que estaba a su lado, quien en ese momento también se encontraba mirando a Eve, y de pronto entendió a qué se refería su compañero de clase. Con tanta discusión acerca de la preparación de pociones y ante el carácter fuerte de la niña de segundo año, a Severus casi se le había olvidado por completo que ella era en realidad hija de _muggles_.

"No la tomes en cuenta" – respondió finalmente Severus. "Yo me encargo de bajarle los humos todas las semanas..."

Rosier dejó salir una breve carcajada antes de volver a hablar.

"A todo esto¿has sabido algo de Malfoy? Antes de irse dejó todas esas instrucciones y lo último que supe de él es que..." – el chico bajó el volumen de su voz – "había logrado contactarse con el Señor Tenebroso..."

"¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?" – preguntó Severus con genuino interés, también bajando el volumen de su voz y mirando alrededor, para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba.

"Lo único que sé es que el Señor Tenebroso sigue aceptando aliados... y la oferta de Malfoy le pareció más que agradable, pero no he sabido más detalles..."

"Supongo que Malfoy habrá hecho las modificaciones que le sugerimos" – comentó Severus, con un poco de preocupación.

"No lo sé... yo también lo espero, es decir... el precio... me pareció un poco alto..."

"Quizás sea hora de interrogar al chico Black..." – dijo Severus, haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado al mencionar ese apellido.

"¿Regulus¿Crees que él sepa algo?"

"Narcisa y Bella son sus primas... sólo espero que no haya sido tan idiota como para comentarle lo que sepa al imbécil de su hermano..."

"No lo creo, el chico es un niño mimado por su madre, pero sabe quiénes son dignos de confianza... Regulus sabe que con su hermano Sirius no se puede contar".

Severus iba a comentar algo a su compañero cuando, al fondo del pasillo y afuera de la sala de Transfiguración, divisó a Lily Evans y James Potter apoyados contra la pared y conversando animosamente. Aunque Severus ya se había dado por vencido en sus intentos por llamar la atención de la linda pelirroja, de todas maneras sintió un feroz nudo en el estómago al ver esa escena, y súbitamente recordó el humillante episodio que había sufrido el año pasado, por culpa de James Potter y Sirius Black.

"Ah, el amor está en el aire..." – dijo de pronto la ronca y burlona voz de un chico. "¡_Quejicus_, veo que tú también te conseguiste una novia!"

Sirius venía saliendo del salón de Transfiguración junto con Remus y Peter, y señalaba hacia Severus y Evan con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro.

"Eres un imbécil y un sucio traidor a la sangre, Black... no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra..." – dijo Evan, con su rostro crispado de furia.

"Lindas palabras, Rosier, pero créeme que no moría de ganas por hablarte..."

"No podía esperar más de alguien que siente celos de su hermano menor porque se lleva todas las atenciones de _mamita Black_..."– dijo Severus, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. De pronto a Sirius se le borró la risa de sus labios; durante las vacaciones había tenido una discusión increíble con su madre, precisamente porque se sentía incomprendido por su familia (todos ellos magos con tendencia a la magia oscura), y finalmente se había fugado de su casa. Sirius sólo pudo imaginar cómo llegó esa información a oídos de Severus y odió intensamente a su hermano menor, Regulus.

"¡Vuelve a decir eso, _Quejicus_, y lamentarás haber puesto tus asquerosos pies en este castillo...!"

Sirius había sacado rápidamente su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, sin importarle que Remus intentara detenerlo y le suplicara que no hiciera nada estúpido. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo lo miraron asustados, y James de inmediato se puso en guardia, recibiendo una mirada sumamente fría y llena de reproche por parte de Lily.

"¡Sr. Black!"

De pronto, todos los alumnos giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con la Profesora McGonagall observándolos con un rostro muy severo. Sus labios estaban sumamente tensos, señal de que un gran enojo se había apoderado de ella.

"Pro... Profesora McGonagall..." – dijo Sirius, y rápidamente guardó su varita en su túnica.

"Sr. Black¿no le bastó la conversación que tuvimos el año pasado¿No le bastó que Gryffindor perdiera todos esos puntos y la Copa de las Casas por su comportamiento infantil?"

"Pero..."

"¡Nada de peros!" – lo interrumpió McGonagall. "De mis alumnos de sexto año espero un comportamiento de acuerdo a su edad... ¡Por todos los cielos, Black, Ud. ciertamente ya no es un niño que no sabe controlar sus emociones!"

Sirius bajó su cabeza y no siguió discutiendo con la profesora. El año pasado habían tenido una conversación larguísima después de que él y James humillaran públicamente a Severus, y dentro de todas las promesas que le habían hecho a su Jefa de Casa, estaba el no volver a empañar el nombre de Gryffindor con sus rencillas. Severus sonrió tranquilamente, y junto con sus demás compañeros de Slytherin disfrutaron enormemente la escena; la imagen de Sirius Black recibiendo un sermón de McGonagall delante de todo el curso, era algo que guardarían para siempre en sus memorias.

La profesora miró con su rostro muy severo a todos sus alumnos de sexto año, como advirtiéndoles que esperaba un comportamiento maduro de todos y cada uno de ellos, y entró rápidamente al salón de clases. Mientras los estudiantes entraban ruidosamente a la sala, Sirius aprovechó que McGonagall no lo veía y aferró firmemente a Severus por la manga de su túnica.

"La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, _Quejicus_, ya me las pagarás".

Severus hizo un rápido y brusco movimiento de su brazo para liberarse de Sirius y lo tomó firmemente del cuello de su túnica, empujándolo contra la pared del pasillo con una fuerza desconocida por el joven Gryffindor, que lo miró un poco sorprendido. Severus era bastante alto, pero Sirius lo superaba por lo menos en unos diez centímetros de estatura, aunque esa diferencia parecía no importarle al joven Slytherin.

"La próxima vez, Black" – dijo Severus con sus dientes apretados y el rostro lleno del más puro odio – "las cosas serán muy diferentes... ya sé qué tan bajo puedes caer atacando a los demás, así que la próxima vez _yo__también_ voy a jugar sucio..." - Severus soltó rápidamente a Sirius antes de que éste intentara hechizarlo, y entró al salón de clases antes de que McGonagall sospechara que estaban comenzando una nueva pelea.

Temblando de rabia, Severus se sentó en su puesto al lado de sus compañeros Evan Rosier y Ben Avery, y casi no prestó atención a lo que decía la profesora. Al contrario, se pasó toda la clase pensando en mil maneras de vengarse de Sirius y James por la horrible humillación que había sufrido el año anterior, y demostrarle a ellos y a todo Hogwarts quién era él en realidad. Cada cierto tiempo hacía unas cuantas anotaciones en su cuaderno de forma casi automática, pero su mente estaba puesta en sus increíbles ansias de poder. "_Si fuese suficientemente poderoso, no tendría que volver a aceptar humillaciones ni recibir órdenes de nadie_", pensaba, y el recuerdo de todas sus experiencias pasadas lo atormentó como una vil tortura. Movía su pluma con vehemencia, anotando lo que la Profesora iba dictando con rapidez, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su pasado, y una intensa rabia y frustración hizo latir con fuerza su corazón en su pecho. "_Ya verán... ya les demostraré a todos... cuando él me reciba como discípulo..._". Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios y su corazón latió con más fuerza, por la ansiedad que le producía saber que, si todo salía bien, muy pronto se encontraría con alguien que sabría apreciar todo su talento, y Severus se juró a sí mismo que no acabaría ese año sin vengarse de Sirius y James, calmando de esa manera su ira.

Muy pocas personas conocían el pasado de Severus con algún detalle; la mayoría de sus compañeros de generación sólo sabía que vivía en casa de sus tíos, unos magos de clase alta, y que su padre era un _muggle_. Pero aún entre sus propios compañeros de casa, los detalles de su vida familiar eran un verdadero misterio. Sólo algunos, como Lucius Malfoy, habían entablado una verdadera amistad con el joven que, aunque varios años menor, había logrado demostrar unas habilidades mágicas tan excepcionales que lo hicieron digno de ser aceptado en un selecto grupo de magos de sangre pura, aprovechándose de su origen familiar como el miembro más joven de la antigua y respetada familia de los Prince. Pero esos pocos amigos de Severus ya se habían graduado de Hogwarts, y él ya no contaba con su protección y consejo, dejándolo completamente solo. Aunque ahora Evan y Ben, sus compañeros desde primer año, parecían compartir sus mismas aspiraciones, Severus no los consideraba dignos de conocer todo su pasado, y siempre mantenía una barrera entre su vida personal y su vida en compañía de los Slytherin.

Sin embargo, los tres compañeros habían encontrado un importante punto en común hacía un par de años, cuando el nombre de Lord Voldemort comenzó a hacerse más frecuente en la comunidad mágica. El Señor Tenebroso, como lo llamaban comúnmente, era un mago excepcionalmente malvado y poderoso, que buscaba limpiar la comunidad mágica de todos los _sangre sucia_, es decir, los magos nacidos de familias _muggles_, y por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba convertirse en el mago más temido y respetado por todos, en directo contraste con el liderazgo ejercido históricamente por el Ministerio de Magia, ganando muchos adeptos, sobre todo entre las familias de magos más antiguas, que veían con creciente desagrado cómo cada año, más hijos de _muggles_ se convertían en magos importantes y poderosos. La idea de poder formar parte del grupo más cercano de colaboradores de Lord Voldemort significaba para sus seguidores uno de los más grandes honores, y a la vez, la posibilidad de acceder a poderes y privilegios inimaginables, pues para todos era sabido que el Señor Tenebroso era terrible, pero generoso con quienes lo ayudaban. Mientras Evan Rosier y Ben Avery sólo buscaban acceder a una posición social importante para enorgullecer a sus familias y sentirse superiores al resto, Severus deseaba por sobre todas las cosas demostrar su verdadero potencial y tener el poder suficiente para rebelarse y hacer pagar a todos aquellos que se le habían opuesto a lo largo de su vida.

Sin imaginarlo siquiera, Severus y Lord Voldemort tenían muchísimas cosas en común.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y con la llegada de la Navidad, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se preparaban para regresar a sus casas a pasar las fiestas, y darse unas merecidas vacaciones después de los primeros meses de clases. Muy pocos alumnos permanecían en el castillo en esas fechas, la mayoría de ellos por asuntos familiares, y entre ellos se encontraban los _Merodeadores_, aunque sus motivos eran muy particulares.

"Amigos, en serio, no tienen para qué quedarse..." – insistía Remus.

"No digas tonterías, _Lunático_" – lo interrumpió Sirius. "Nosotros nos quedamos acá y no se habla más de este asunto..."

"Pero, chicos, sus familias..."

"Remus, ya te lo dijimos, nuestras familias podrán descansar tranquilos al fin sin nosotros en esta Navidad" – dijo James, con una sonrisa – "¡Además, tenemos grandes planes para la ocasión!"

Sirius, Remus y James se encontraban sentados en un rincón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, apartados del resto de alumnos que ruidosamente sacaba sus bolsos de viaje de las habitaciones y se dirigían rumbo al hall de entrada.

"¡Aquí traje el pergamino y la tinta!" – dijo de pronto Peter, que venía bajando las escaleras de la habitación de los hombres.

"¡Excelente! Ya tenemos todo, entonces" – dijo James. "¡Con esto podremos comenzar a hacer nuestro mapa de Hogwarts!"

"Y para eso será esencial poner en práctica _eso-que-ustedes-saben_" – dijo de pronto Sirius, bajando el volumen de su voz. "_Colagusano_¿seguro que ya lo puedes lograr a la perfección?"

Peter asintió con su cabeza y una leve sombra de inseguridad se asomó a sus diminutos ojos.

"Por favor, chicos, no creo que sea tan buena idea..." – volvió a insistir Remus. Debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, parecía un poco más pálido de lo habitual, como si estuviese enfermo.

"Remus, no quiero volver a escuchar esas palabras o te echaré una _Maldición del Silencio Eterno_¿escuchaste?" – le advirtió Sirius apuntándolo con su varita. Remus, James y Peter entonces se echaron a reír, relajados, hasta que de pronto James vio pasar a Lily, arrastrando con dificultad su pesada maleta hasta la puerta de la Sala Común.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Lily?" – preguntó el chico, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Después del episodio en que Severus había insultado a la joven, James había aprovechado todas las oportunidades para acercarse más a su compañera y hacerle ver lo terrible que era el alumno de Slytherin, y lo increíblemente maravilloso que era él en contraste, y ya había conseguido, al menos, poder llamarla por su nombre.

"No te preocupes, James" – respondió la pelirroja, retirando nerviosamente su mano cuando James accidentalmente la rozó al intentar ayudarla a levantar su maleta. "Puedo moverla yo sola..."

"¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Lily!" – dijo de pronto Sirius. La joven lo miró y levantó una ceja; no recordaba haberle dado permiso a Sirius para que la llamara por su nombre. "¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" – dijo Peter, y corrió tras Sirius en dirección a la pelirroja.

"No estoy muy saludable, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada..." – dijo Remus, y también fue hacia la joven.

De pronto, Lily se encontró sentada en una silla mientras veía perpleja cómo James, Sirius, Remus y Peter discutían sobre la mejor manera en que debían llevar la maleta de la muchacha para que llegara hasta el hall de entrada del castillo, y no pudo contener una melodiosa carcajada.

"¡Ustedes... son tan payasos!" – dijo finalmente la joven, y los cuatro amigos también rieron sonoramente. Finalmente, James tomó la maleta de la pelirroja y los cuatro acompañaron a la joven hasta el hall de entrada, bromeando y riéndose a carcajadas, sobre todo cuando tuvieron que escapar a toda velocidad de Peeves, el _poltergeist_, que se encontraba laceando a cuanto estudiante se le cruzaba en su camino con un largo cordón de guirnaldas, que había robado de uno de los árboles navideños del Gran Salón. Al llegar a la puerta principal, Lily tomó su maleta y ya comenzaba a despedirse cuando los cuatro amigos se pusieron uno al lado del otro delante de ella, y con una amplia sonrisa, le mostraban una de sus mejillas esperando un beso como recompensa. Lily también sonrió y los contempló unos instantes, divertida.

"Bien... ¡Adiós, muchachos, y Feliz Navidad!" – dijo finalmente, girando muy graciosamente sobre sus pies y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida del castillo, dejando a los cuatro amigos perplejos y decepcionados.

Mientras los _Merodeadores_ se retiraban resignados hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no se percataron que Severus había presenciado toda la escena y los miraba con intensa rabia, sobre todo a James, quien últimamente parecía demasiado cercano a la linda chica pelirroja. Aunque detestaba pensar en aquello, Severus sabía muy bien que él era el único culpable de esa cercanía entre James y Lily, y con los celos y la impotencia haciendo latir fuertemente su corazón, pensaba que debía encontrar pronto una manera de vengarse por la humillación sufrida el año anterior y, a la vez, alejar a la joven de su peor enemigo.

"Descuida, Eymundr, hemos hecho esto miles de veces acá en Hogwarts..."

"Lo sé, profesor Dumbledore, es sólo que... las medidas nunca son del todo suficientes¿verdad? Ya vio lo que ocurrió el año pasado..."

Severus de pronto salió de sus pensamientos vengativos hacia los _Merodeadores_ y giró su cabeza al escuchar a los dos hombres que pasaban caminando a su lado. De inmediato, el chico Slytherin reconoció al hombre joven que iba junto a Dumbledore hacia la puerta de entrada; era el mismo mago misterioso de cabello rubio que había visto ese humillante día del año anterior, el mismo que había detenido el ataque de James Potter.

El mismo que parecía estar relacionado de alguna manera con Evelyn Hollow.

"Es cierto" – siguió hablando Dumbledore, con un tono de voz muy casual –"hay ocasiones en que todas las medidas parecen ser insuficientes, pero este no será el caso, mi buen amigo".

"De todas formas, ya estoy impaciente" – respondió el hombre. "¿Dónde está ella?"

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y miró alrededor.

"Me temo que en estos momentos, debe estar intentando pasar entre la multitud y llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, Eymundr..." – respondió finalmente el profesor. El hombre de cabello rubio entonces pareció darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de alumnos que se encontraba en esos momentos en el hall de entrada, y se calmó un poco.

Severus aprovechó el instante en que ambos se quedaron de pie en la entrada del castillo para observar con más detenimiento al misterioso hombre que acompañaba a Dumbledore, intentado descubrir algo que le diera una pista sobre su relación con Eve, cuando de pronto apareció el Señor Filch con paso apresurado y se acercó al profesor.

"¡Ah, Argus! Llegas justo a tiempo" – dijo Dumbledore. "¿Están todos los preparativos listos?"

"Sí, Profesor, el coche está esperando afuera del castillo".

"Excelente¿no te lo dije?" – Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa amable al hombre de cabello rubio, que asintió con la cabeza. "Y mira, ahí viene una carita conocida".

En ese momento, Severus distinguió entre la multitud de alumnos a Eve, que llegaba caminando con un gran bolso de viaje en su espalda, un poco despeinada y con sus mejillas acaloradas por el difícil acceso al hall de entrada del castillo. Al ver al hombre de pie junto a Dumbledore, la joven esbozó una sonrisa y apresuró el paso hasta que llegó a su lado.

"Entonces¿todo en orden, Eymundr?" – preguntó Dumbledore.

"Perfectamente" – respondió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa, mientras tomaba el bolso de Eve con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de la joven, desordenándole el cabello.

"Argus" – Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el cuidador de Hogwarts – "este es Eymundr Hollow, tutor de nuestra alumna, la señorita Evelyn Hollow".

Filch le dirigió una mirada escrutiñadora a Eve, evidentemente intentando recordar si había visto a la alumna de Gryffindor metida en algún problema que mereciera castigo. Cuando finalmente pareció convencerse de la total inocencia de Eve, Filch volvió a prestarle atención a Dumbledore.

"Necesito que lleves a Eymundr y a la señorita Hollow hacia el coche y le des las direcciones hacia Hogsmeade. Conoces el camino desde ahí¿verdad Eymundr?"

"Sí, desde ahí no hay problema" – respondió el hombre.

"Muy bien, entonces. ¡Que tengan unas felices fiestas!"

Dumbledore se despidió alegremente del hombre y la joven, que salieron del castillo siguiendo a Filch con mucha prisa entre la multitud, y se retiró del hall de entrada del castillo tarareando un curioso villancico, mientras Severus seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir.

"_Es su tutor..._" – pensó Severus, más intrigado que antes – "_El tutor de esa chica muggle es un mago, y conoce a Dumbledore..._"

"¿Severus, te irás con nosotros entonces?"

El joven Slytherin giró rápidamente su cabeza y se encontró con Ted Avery y Melanie Wilkes, sus compañeros Slytherin.

"Ah... sí, es decir... estoy esperando a Evan..." – respondió finalmente Severus, recordando de pronto por qué había permanecido todo ese tiempo de pie en el hall de entrada del castillo.

"¿Evan? Todavía ni termina de arreglar su bolso" – dijo Ted, un poco molesto. "Mejor esperémoslo afuera, vamos por un coche".

Severus se echó la mochila al hombro y salió del castillo siguiendo a Ted y Melanie, que conversaban animosamente. Afuera caía una suave nieve, y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba subiendo sus equipajes a los carros que los llevarían de vuelta a Hogsmeade, para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

"¿Verás a Malfoy en Navidad, Severus?" – preguntó Ted, mientras caminaban.

"Supongo... todos los años termino en su casa de una u otra manera... reuniones de negocios..." – respondió Severus, con voz monótona.

"Bien, tú nos traerás noticias sobre _tú-sabes-qué_, entonces..." – dijo Ted, bajando el volumen de su voz.

"Los Prince hacen muchos negocios con los Malfoy¿verdad?" – preguntó Melanie, con curiosidad.

"¿Bromeas¡Los Prince son los que manejan la mayor parte de las acciones en Gringotts!" – comentó con entusiasmo Ted. "Todas las familias de clase alta que se precien, deben tener algún negocio con los Prince..."

"¿Acciones en Gringotts?" – preguntó la chica, sorprendida. "¡Severus, debieras conseguir un par de esas acciones!"

"¿Quién dijo que no lo he hecho ya?" – respondió Severus, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ted y Melanie miraron a Severus con gran asombro y codicia.

"Cielos... ¡Cuando salgas de Hogwarts serás millonario!" – comentó finalmente Ted.

Los dos compañeros de Severus siguieron hablando sobre negocios, fortuna y familias adineradas, mientras el joven los seguía sin prestarles atención, hasta que de pronto divisó a Lily, que intentaba subir su pesada maleta a uno de los coches que los llevaría de vuelta a Hogsmeade. La chica finalmente pareció rendirse y ya buscaba su vara mágica en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cuando Severus levantó la maleta con una de sus manos y la dejó con facilidad dentro del coche.

"Snape..." – Lily miró al chico Slytherin, sorprendida. "Gracias..."

"¿Pensabas usar tu vara mágica, Evans? Sabes que está prohibido..."

"Bueno, técnicamente, seguimos en los terrenos de Hogwarts¿no? Y aún no comienzan del todo las vacaciones..." – Lily le dio una sonrisa pícara a Severus, quien también sonrió un poco ante la astucia de la joven. Los alumnos menores de diecisiete años tenían prohibido realizar magia fuera de los terrenos del colegio, eso incluía también realizar magia en período de vacaciones. Pero tal como señalaba Lily, en ese momento seguían oficialmente en clases, y aún no abandonaban los jardines de Hogwarts.

"Ciertamente, pero... ¿Sabías que Filch acaba de pasar por aquí cerca?"

"¿En verdad?" – Lily miró rápidamente alrededor y pareció asustarse un poco ante la idea de haber sido descubierta por el rígido inspector del colegio. "Entonces... supongo que debo agradecerte por salvarme de un castigo seguro..."

"La verdad..." – Severus de pronto se puso serio y demoró un poco en seguir hablando, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras. "La verdad, soy yo el que debe agradecerte, Evans..."

Lily miró al chico un poco extrañada.

"No... no entiendo¿a qué te refieres?"

"Tú sabes... el año pasado..." – Severus giró un poco los ojos, evidentemente incómodo ante el recuerdo de su humillación pública. "No te he agradecido por intentar ayudarme esa vez..."

"Ah... te refieres a _eso_..." – Lily bajó un poco su mirada. Al parecer, el recuerdo de ese día también la incomodaba un poco. "No te preocupes, no es nada..."

"Tampoco me he disculpado por lo que te dije..." – Severus buscó la mirada de la joven, en un acto de valentía que él mismo desconoció en sí. Lily lo miró un poco ruborizada.

"No te preocupes, Snape, en serio..." – Lily sonrió amablemente al joven, y entonces Severus se dio cuenta que estaba bastante cerca de ella. La contempló un par de segundos, sin saber qué decir; la chica era realmente muy bonita.

"Bien..." – dijo finalmente el joven – "Sólo me pareció... que debía decírtelo..."

"Está bien, es decir..." – Lily dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de resignación. "Mira, no eres el primero que me llama _sangre sucia_ en este colegio¿sabes? Pero está bien, ya no me importa..."

"Ah... bien, entonces..." – dijo Severus, sin saber qué más decir. Escuchar a Lily decir esas horribles palabras lo había hecho sentir súbitamente avergonzado, y a juzgar por la actitud cortante de la muchacha, no era del todo cierto que no le importaran esa clase de insultos.

"Dime, Snape" – preguntó de pronto la joven – "¿Pasarás la Navidad con tus parientes magos o con tu familia _muggle_?"

Severus le dio a la joven una mirada de increíble asombro. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar¿cómo sabía ella sobre su familia? Lily seguía sonriendo, aunque Severus logró detectar un brillo victorioso en sus ojos verdes. Al parecer, la muchacha había estado esperando una ocasión propicia para mencionar el origen _muggle_ del joven Slytherin.

"¿Cómo...?" – balbuceó Severus, todavía sin lograr reponerse del asombro. "¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?"

Lily dejó salir una pequeña risita melódica.

"Sé más cosas de las que te imaginas, Snape..." – Lily permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pensativa. "Por eso... me llamó la atención que usaras _esas palabras_ conmigo..."

Severus se alejó un poco de la joven; se sentía sumamente vulnerable, una sensación que no le agradaba en absoluto.

"Mi madre era una bruja" – dijo de pronto, muy serio y casi molesto. "Y yo vivo en casa de mis parientes, todos ellos magos puros. No tengo nada que hacer con los _muggles_... de otra forma, no estaría en Slytherin..." – el joven esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Ya veo..." – dijo la muchacha, sonando un poco decepcionada. "Le das mucha importancia a esas cosas¿verdad?"

Severus no dijo nada. Estaba completamente impactado porque la chica delante de él estaba acertando en todos sus comentarios.

"Pero¿sabes qué?" – continuó la joven – "No importa que seas mago, _muggle_ o Slytherin..."

De pronto, Lily miró a Severus directo en sus ojos.

"Yo creo que tú eres una buena persona, Snape..."

Severus mantuvo su mirada fija en los verdes ojos de Lily durante un rato. Jamás habría esperado un comentario así de parte de la joven, mucho menos después de haberla insultado, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza pareció iluminar sus intentos de conquista.

"Pero no te contagies con el espíritu Slytherin¿de acuerdo? O ya no pensaré que eres bueno..." – dijo Lily, riéndose, mientras se subía al coche donde ya la esperaban sus amigas, y luego se marchaba rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Severus caminó lentamente hacia el coche donde se encontraban sus compañeros de Slytherin (Evan Rosier había llegado corriendo, con su maleta a medio hacer), se acomodó en uno de los asientos y permaneció en completo silencio durante todo el camino, meditando profundamente sobre las palabras de Lily, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza los verdes ojos de la joven y su hermoso rostro.

Definitivamente, debía hacer algo para alejarla de James Potter.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Severus está de cumpleaños! Y recibirá un regalo muy valioso de alguien inesperado... 


	6. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, al autora original del libro. Sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad, pero eso a nadie le interesa ;) Este es un trabajo de fans para fans. Ojalá les guste! Porfis, me dejan sus reviews...

**Resumen:** Las clases se reanudan en Hogwarts y es el cumpleaños de Severus, quien recibirá un "regalo" muy especial de alguien inesperado...

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Regalo de Cumpleaños**

Las clases se reanudaron rápidamente después de las celebraciones de Año Nuevo, y todos los alumnos regresaron a su rutina habitual en Hogwarts el primer Lunes de Enero, retomando sus estudios y preparándose para las próximas evaluaciones del trimestre. Las ayudantías en Pociones para los alumnos de segundo año continuaron con completa normalidad el día Jueves, pero Severus no pudo ridiculizar a ningún Gryffindor en esa ocasión, debido a que el profesor Slughorn decidió permanecer ese día en la sala de clases, para entregar personalmente las instrucciones de su próximo trabajo práctico.

"Muy bien, jóvenes" – dijo el profesor con una amplia y entusiasta sonrisa – "Espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes fiestas y hayan aprovechado de descansar y reponer energías para seguir con las clases... Porque supongo que no todo habrá sido celebración¿verdad?"

Slughorn guiñó un ojo con complicidad y todos los alumnos rieron; evidentemente, lo último que habían hecho durante las fiestas era descansar y pensar en regresar a Hogwarts.

"¡Pero es hora de seguir aprendiendo y adentrándonos en esta hermosa disciplina que es la preparación de Pociones!" – continuó Slughorn, subiendo el volumen de su voz mientras caminaba hacia el amplio pizarrón al final del salón, consiguiendo la atención de los chicos de segundo año. "Y para eso, hoy comenzaremos a ver algunas de las bases teóricas más elementales para la elaboración de pociones avanzadas, bases que los acompañarán a lo largo de sus vidas, así que pongan mucha atención..."

Slughorn se pasó la primera mitad de la clase explicando las Tres Teorías Fundamentales de Magia Natural de Agrippa, mientras Severus recorría los estantes en la parte de atrás del salón recolectando los ingredientes necesarios para la realización del ejercicio práctico. Cada cierto rato, el joven Slytherin ponía atención a las palabras de Slughorn mientras hacía clases.

"...Entender, entonces, que todos los elementos no metales de la naturaleza, tienen una conexión mágica fundamental que puede expresarse mediante el siguiente enunciado..." - Slughorn apuntó con su varita hacia el pizarrón y una frase escrita con letras doradas apareció en su superficie, mientras los alumnos anotaban a toda prisa con sus plumas en sus cuadernos. "El enunciado: el enlace mágico entre elementos no metales presentes en la naturaleza..."

"_...Es covalente en forma directamente proporcional a su potencial mágico, el cual se calcula usando la tercera columna de la tabla sub-lunar..." _– repitió Severus en sus pensamientos, mientras separaba raíces de asfódelo en pequeños montones. El joven Slytherin conocía las leyes fundamentales para la elaboración de pociones de memoria, hasta podía citar las referencias bibliográficas para cada una de ellas con completa exactitud, y sonrió al comprobar que el profesor usaba exactamente las mismas palabras para explicar la materia a sus alumnos. Por un momento, a Severus le pareció que quizás no sería tan difícil para él llegar a enseñar Pociones en Hogwarts con sus conocimientos, pero mientras observaba a los alumnos realizar intentos desesperados para demostrar de forma práctica la primera de las teorías de Agrippa, y tras tener que hacer desaparecer por lo menos cinco pociones antes de que explotaran sus respectivos calderos, el joven Slytherin terminó mucho más convencido que lo suyo, definitivamente, no era la docencia.

Una vez terminada la clase, los alumnos tuvieron que esperar a que Slughorn les diera como trabajo escribir treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre los usos prácticos de las dos teorías restantes, antes de poder retirarse, exhaustos, a sus respectivas salas comunes. Justo en el momento en que Eve lograba encontrar un sillón vacío en la poblada sala de Gryffindor, y se preparaba para leer tranquilamente un ejemplar de _El Profeta _que había encontrado tirado en la alfombra, divisó a su amiga Daisy Hookum, que se acercaba a ella con paso decidido, seguida por la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso.

"Eve, eres nuestra única esperanza" – le dijo la niña, con un tono de voz muy serio y grave. Daisy era una chica más bien regordeta, de cabello rizado de un color rojizo y una personalidad un tanto brusca, pero divertida. "Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor..."

"Qué... ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Eve, con recelo. En los dos años que conocía a Daisy, sabía que ese tono de voz no indicaba nada bueno.

"Tenemos un serio problema con la tarea de Slughorn" – dijo su amiga. "Los alumnos de tercero también están viendo las teorías de Aripa (o cómo se llame), y estamos sin libros sobre el tema hasta el próximo Viernes..."

Apenas Daisy terminó de hablar, el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a reclamar por la falta de organización del curso, los problemas que tendrían por no poder acceder a la bibliografía necesaria, la poca voluntad por parte de los alumnos de tercer año y un sinfín de otras circunstancias que Eve no alcanzó a entender muy bien porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y qué quieren que haga?" – preguntó Eve. "No tengo el libro, si es eso lo que les interesa..."

"¿Pueden callarse un rato?" – Daisy le lanzó una mirada tan furiosa a sus ruidosos compañeros de curso, que se quedaron en silencio de inmediato. "No queremos el libro, boba... el problema es..."

La chica Gryffindor guardó silencio por un instante, al parecer insegura de la conveniencia de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. Eve miró a su amiga con un poco de impaciencia.

"¿Bien?"

"El problema es, el profesor Slughorn acaba de salir hacia el Ministerio a entregar sus informes, y no regresa hasta el Miércoles en la tarde..."

Eve palideció levemente.

"Realmente estamos en problemas..." – dijo casi en un susurro. "No hay forma que podamos tener lista esa tarea antes del Jueves..." - De pronto, la imagen de Severus se le vino a la cabeza y comprendió la real gravedad del asunto; el ayudante Slytherin jamás perdería la oportunidad de descontarle puntos a Gryffindor por no presentarse con la tarea hecha, y era seguro que, con sus conocimientos, haría lo imposible por ayudar con la materia a los alumnos de su casa.

"Snape conseguirá que nos descuenten por lo menos diez puntos por cabeza si no llegamos con el pergamino escrito antes del Jueves" – dijo Andrew Ketterley, uno de los compañeros de Eve.

"Alguien debe hablar con él y convencerlo que nos ayude, o nos dé más plazo con la tarea" - dijo Jane Peakes, con desesperación.

"Y ahí es donde entras tú..." – dijo finalmente Daisy, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Yo¡¿QUÉ?!" – Eve miró a su amiga con espanto. Aunque desconocía el plan que tenía en mente, sabía que no era nada bueno para ella.

"¡Vamos, Eve" – siguió Daisy – "¡Tú eres la única que puede hablar directamente con Snape sin temblar de pies a cabeza!"

Todo el grupo de los compañeros de Eve miraron a la niña y asintieron silenciosamente con la cabeza; era evidente que le tenían pánico al ayudante de sexto año y su personalidad maliciosa.

"Pero, yo..." – balbuceó Eve. Aunque probablemente sus compañeros de curso lo ignoraban, ella sí temblaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que Severus se acercaba siquiera, aunque seguramente por motivos muy distintos a los de los chicos frente a ella. La sola idea de tener que ir a hablar con el joven Slytherin y encima pedirle un favor de ese tipo hizo que sintiera un terrible nudo en su estómago.

"¡Pero nada!" – protestó Daisy – "Te necesitamos, Eve, si tú no hablas con Snape... ¡Estamos perdidos! Y no quieres que perdamos la copa de las casas este año¿verdad?"

Eve intentó decir algo pero finalmente permaneció en silencio. Sus compañeros la miraban con ojos suplicantes, y de verdad le pareció que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de decirle apenas dos palabras a Snape sin salir corriendo lo más lejos que pudieran.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban atiborrados de alumnos que salían de sus respectivas clases. Mientras la mayoría se dirigía rápidamente al Gran Salón del castillo, Eve caminaba en sentido contrario y rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, que se encontraba en dirección a las mazmorras. La chica iba con un rostro muy serio y más pálido de lo usual, acompañada de cerca por Daisy y un par de compañeros de curso que se atrevieron, por lo menos, a acompañarla en grupo hacia el territorio de sus adversarios naturales. Cuando ya llegaban a los últimos pasillos antes de la Sala Común, el grupo de alumnos Gryffindor se detuvo en seco al ver a un par de chicas Slytherin de sexto año dar la vuelta corriendo a toda velocidad en uno de los corredores y refugiarse detrás de una vieja estatua, mientras se reían a carcajadas. Casi de inmediato, otra chica Slytherin pasó caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su sala común, pero sus compañeras la tomaron de la túnica y la llevaron rápidamente a protegerse con ellas.

"¡Cuidado, Christine!" – gritó entre risas una de las chicas, de largo cabello rubio.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa, Melanie?" – preguntó la muchacha, asustada.

De pronto, se escucharon unos gritos lejanos, y Melanie Wilkes y su amiga rieron a carcajadas.

"Son esos tontos..." – dijo finalmente Melanie – "Evan y Ted... intentaron hechizar a Severus en su cumpleaños..."

Casi de forma instantánea, Christine soltó una carcajada descomunal, contagiando a las otras muchachas con su risa, sin percatarse ninguna de las tres de la cara de espanto del grupo de Gryffindors que las observaban.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – intentó decir Christine, mientras secaba sus lágrimas de risa – "¡Cómo pudieron siquiera intentarlo, están locos!"

En ese momento, un pequeño grupo de chicos pasaron corriendo a toda prisa y se refugiaron también detrás de una gárgola, mientras se escuchaban unos sonidos como explosiones provenientes de la sala común de Slytherin. Siguiendo su intuición, Eve empujó a Daisy y sus compañeros hasta que se pusieron a salvo detrás de una vieja armadura casi al final del pasillo.

"¡Corre, Ted!" – se escuchó de pronto la voz desesperada de un chico, y acto seguido apareció un muchacho con la cara llena de escamas de pez corriendo por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista, mientras que los Slytherin que presenciaban la escena estallaron en fuertes carcajadas. Poco después, otro chico pasó corriendo, esta vez con toda la piel de su cara y manos cubiertas de ampollas de aspecto asqueroso, y también se perdió de vista al final del pasillo, que retumbaba con las risas de sus compañeros. Eve intentó asomarse por detrás de la armadura para ver lo que ocurría, cuando escuchó a Melanie dirigirse a ella.

"¡Ni siquiera te asomes, _sangre sucia_, si no quieres terminar como ellos!"

La chica Slytherin le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio a Eve y sus amigas soltaron una risita sumamente desagradable; de pronto, la alumna de segundo año recordó que se encontraba en terreno hostil.

"Vamos" – dijo Eve, haciéndole una seña a Daisy y sus compañeros. "Salgamos de aquí, fue muy mala idea venir..."

"¡Hey, Severus¿Qué tal tu _regalo de cumpleaños_?"

En ese instante, Eve giró su rostro y el nudo en su estómago que había desaparecido por breves instantes, volvió con más fuerza. Severus venía caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, con su vara en su mano derecha y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

"_Patético_, Melanie, sinceramente..." – respondió el joven, evidentemente haciendo referencia al plan fallido de Evan Rosier y Ted Avery.

Los alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a salir de sus escondites y volvían caminando a su sala común, comentando la divertida escena que acababan de presenciar; pero ninguno de ellos se acercó a Severus para felicitarlo por sus hechizos, mucho menos para saludarlo por su cumpleaños. Eve entonces aprovechó que el joven se encontraba solo, y se armó de valor para salir de su escondite detrás de la vieja armadura y hablarle.

"Ho... ¡Hola, Snape!" – balbuceó la niña, profundamente arrepentida por exponerse tan súbitamente delante de su ayudante, que se detuvo en seco y la miró con un rostro entre sorprendido y molesto.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí, Hollow?" – la interrumpió Severus, con voz monótona. "La sala común de Gryffindor queda en la dirección opuesta..."

"Ehm, no... la verdad es que..." – las mejillas de Eve se encendieron mientras hablaba – "Nosotros veníamos a hablar contigo..."

Severus pareció no comprender a quiénes se refería la niña, hasta que miró hacia la vieja armadura y pudo ver a los tres alumnos de segundo año que se escondían temerosamente. El joven dejó salir un suspiro.

"Mal momento para hablar" – dijo Severus, mientras comenzaba a caminar – "Ahora me voy al Gran Salón..."

"¡Por favor, necesitamos que nos ayudes!"

El joven se detuvo nuevamente y levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Eve.

"¿Qué los _ayude_?" – un esbozo de sarcasmo se asomó a sus labios, que se curvaban en una sonrisa. "Ah, cierto" – dijo, con sorna – "Yo soy su _ayudante_..."

Eve cada vez se arrepentía más de haber aceptado dar la cara por sus compañeros de curso, y le lanzó una mirada de enfado a Daisy, que sólo le envió ánimos levantando sus dos pulgares en aprobación. Eve giró sus ojos; estaba completamente sola en esto.

"Mira, es la tarea de Slughorn" – dijo la niña, finalmente. "Los alumnos de tercero también están viendo a Agrippa, y nos dejaron sin libros sobre el tema..."

"Hablen con Slughorn, entonces" – respondió Severus, y nuevamente reanudó su andar hacia el Gran Salón.

"¡Ese es el problema, el profesor Slughorn se marchó y no vuelve hasta el Miércoles!"

Severus entonces se detuvo y giró completamente para enfrentar a la niña. Una amplia y malévola sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

"Entonces, me temo que tendrán que apelar al compañerismo de los alumnos de tercer año... sería una lástima que Gryffindor se presente sin el trabajo la próxima semana¿no es así, Hollow?"

Eve entrecerró sus ojos y miró con rabia a Severus.

"¿Entonces no nos vas a ayudar? Pero apuesto que sí vas a ayudar a los Slytherin¿no?"

Daisy se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó salir un improperio, decepcionada. Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era que Eve se pusiera a discutir con el ayudante. Pero Severus no pareció particularmente alterado por el comentario de la niña y, por el contrario, mantuvo su sonrisa.

"¿Y qué harás al respecto, Hollow? Algo me dice que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados..."

La niña Gryffindor ya comenzaba a acumular su enojo para responderle a Severus, cuando una chica de largo cabello negro se acercó a paso veloz por el pasillo.

"¡Snape!"

Severus giró su cabeza y de inmediato se le borró la sonrisa de sus labios, haciendo una mueca de completo desagrado. Eve comprendió pronto la reacción del joven: la chica Slytherin que caminaba hacia ellos llevaba una insignia dorada con una elegante "H" en la solapa de su túnica.

Era la Alumna Delegada de Hogwarts.

"¡Snape, qué significa todo este escándalo!" – preguntó la joven, sumamente molesta.

"¿De qué escándalo hablas, Connor?" - dijo Severus, sonando muy inocente. "Me parece que todo está muy tranquilo por acá..."

"Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero" – lo interrumpió la chica. "¡Rosier y Avery están ahora en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, porque _tú_ los hechizaste!"

Severus no pudo contener una breve risa.

"¿Fueron a llorar contigo?" – preguntó Severus, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. "Cualquiera pensaría que ya estaban demasiado grandes para eso..."

"Escúchame muy bien, Snape" – dijo la chica, con un tono de voz muy severo y acercándose al joven de sexto año. "No me importa que estés aquí con la protección de tu tío, o que hayas querido _divertirte_ en tu cumpleaños. No pondré en peligro la reputación de la casa Slytherin por tus jugarretas¿me escuchaste? Aunque supongo que no puedo esperar mucho más de un _mestizo_ como tú..." - La joven le dio una mirada muy altanera a Severus, cuyos ojos brillaron por un breve segundo con intensa ira. "Agradece que no le diré nada a Dumbledore, _por el momento_... no quiero que nos descuenten puntos por tu culpa..."

Severus sostuvo firmemente la mirada de la joven, hasta que ésta se retiró caminando por el pasillo rumbo al Gran Salón. Eve permaneció en completo silencio observándolo, sin atreverse a decir ninguna palabra. El joven parecía estar luchando furiosamente contra su enojo, evidentemente afectado porque la Delegada lo había llamado un "_mestizo_".

"¿Bien?" – dijo finalmente Severus, con su voz cargada de rabia. "¡¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el rato?!"

Eve dio un paso atrás, un poco asustada por la violencia con que el joven se había dirigido a ella.

"Es que... yo..."

"¡Aprende a valerte por ti misma, Hollow!" – dijo Severus, levantando el volumen de su voz. "¿Acaso no conoces la biblioteca¡Busca bien y deja de molestarme!"

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo más, Severus se marchó a toda prisa por el largo pasillo de vuelta hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, dejando atrás a los alumnos de Gryffindor completamente consternados.

"¿Mestizo?" – preguntó de pronto Daisy, que salía de su escondite tras la armadura para reunirse con Eve. "Siempre pensé que Snape era un mago de sangre pura..."

"¿Qué importancia tiene?" – la interrumpió rápidamente Eve. "No conseguimos nada viniendo hasta acá".

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?"

"Volver a buscar en la biblioteca, supongo" – respondió Eve, mientras comenzaban a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo. "No tenemos otra alternativa".

Apenas llegaron al Gran Salón para el almuerzo, Eve y sus compañeros se toparon con los _Merodeadores_, que veían riéndose a carcajadas. Daisy fue de inmediato a buscar un asiento, pero Eve permaneció un instante observándolos, pensativa. De pronto, una idea genial se le vino a la cabeza.

"¡Remus!"

El chico de cabello castaño claro se separó de sus amigos un instante al ver que Eve lo estaba llamando, y aunque Sirius parecía tener la intención de acompañarlo, no logró liberarse a tiempo del brazo de James, que lo arrastraba hacia uno de los asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Hola, Eve¿ocurre algo?"

"Remus, tú eres el único que nos puede ayudar..."

En cuanto la niña le expuso el dilema con los libros de Pociones a Remus, comprendió que desde un principio debieron acudir al Prefecto de su casa. Bastó con que Eve le relatara brevemente sobre la tarea de Slughorn, la falta de compañerismo de los alumnos de tercer año y la completa falta de voluntad de Severus, para que el joven se molestara lo suficiente como para hacer uso de sus privilegios como Prefecto, y antes de lo que hubiesen imaginado, los alumnos de tercero dejaron libres dos de las cinco copias del _Libro Básico de Pociones, Tomo II_ que tenían en su poder, luego de haber recibido un duro sermón por parte de Remus.

Sin embargo, mientras Daisy y Jane anotaban rápidamente en la biblioteca las dos teorías de Agrippa, basándose en una de las copias del libro que Remus había conseguido, Eve pasó el resto de la tarde buscando entre las estanterías algún otro texto que pudiera servirles para la tarea de Slughorn, completamente decidida a demostrarle a Severus que podía salirse con la suya sin necesitar de su ayuda.

"_Debe estar en alguna parte... debe existir otro libro..._" – pensaba la niña, mientras se paseaba revisando los títulos de cada uno de los ejemplares. "_Pociones Curativas... Manual Básico de Calderos para Pociones... 101 Pociones para Usos de Jardinería..._"

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Eve finalmente encontró, metido entre dos gigantescos tomos de _Preparación Avanzada de Pociones, Tomo III _y_ Tomo IV_, un pequeño y viejísimo cuaderno, tan delgado que recién en ese instante, cuando por tercera vez revisaba esa estantería, la niña había logrado divisarlo. Eve lo tomó con mucho cuidado, pues daba la impresión que con sólo mirarlo el cuaderno se desarmaría por completo, y con un poco de esfuerzo logró leer el título que aparecía en la portada, escrito con una letra muy fina y elegante.

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Pociones – Junio de 1957_

_Manual Básico de Enseñanza Didáctica de Pociones_

_Para Alumnos de Primer a Tercer Nivel_

_Eileen A. Prince_

Eve observó con curiosidad el pequeño manual que tenía en sus manos, pasando con mucha delicadeza cada una de sus páginas. Efectivamente, y tal como indicaba el título, la autora del pequeño cuaderno había creado un manual sencillo pero muy didáctico para la enseñanza de Pociones, con ilustraciones muy bellas y explicaciones fáciles de comprender. Sin darse cuenta, Eve se entretuvo leyendo las explicaciones que Eileen Prince daba sobre las materias que había visto en primer año, y se preguntaba por qué Slughorn no adoptaba parte de lo que aparecía en ese práctico manual para hacer sus clases, hasta que de pronto, al dar vuelta una página, Eve casi da un salto de alegría al leer el título "_Magia Natural, Las Tres Teorías de Agrippa en Tres Conceptos Básicos"._ Completamente convencida que Severus se refería a ese texto escondido al decirle que "_buscara bien_", la niña volvió casi corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraban Daisy y Jane para contarles la noticia.

"¿Pretendes hacer la tarea con _eso_?" – preguntó Jane, al observar con desdén el envejecido cuaderno que Eve les mostraba con entusiasmo.

"Está todo aquí" – le respondió Eve, sonriente, y luego se dirigió a Daisy, que observaba el cuaderno con cierta curiosidad. "Snape tenía razón, bastaba con que buscáramos un poco más y no habríamos necesitado el _Libro Básico de Pociones_".

"Pero éste no es un libro oficial, Eve" – respondió su amiga, con un poco de preocupación. "Mira, es parte del examen de una alumna de séptimo año..."

"¿Ya viste su calificación¡Tiene un _Sobresaliente_! Y muy bien merecido..."

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Snape, directamente?" – dijo Jane, con un tono de voz desafiante. "Ahí viene".

Eve miró rápidamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y, efectivamente, Severus venía entrando con cara de pocos amigos. Sin darse cuenta que la niña lo observaba, caminó con paso decidido hacia una de las mesas vacías al fondo de la biblioteca y se dejó caer perezosamente en la silla. Jane le hizo señas a Eve para que fuera a hablar con él, pero la niña miró a su amiga Daisy, que se encogió de hombros con una expresión insegura en su rostro; las dos habían visto que el joven se encontraba particularmente de mal humor después del sermón de la Delegada de Hogwarts. Finalmente, Eve se armó de valor, y tras darle un último vistazo al delgado cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, caminó decidida hacia su ayudante.

"Ehm... ¿Snape?"

Severus dejó de escribir su ensayo de Encantamientos en el largo pergamino que tenía extendido en la mesa y levantó su mirada, con un dejo de hastío.

"¿Qué quieres _ahora_, Hollow?"

"Es que... yo..." – Eve se maldijo a sí misma por el súbito nudo que sintió en su estómago - "Me preguntaba si este texto me sirve para la tarea de Slughorn" – dijo, finalmente, y le pasó con una cierta brusquedad nerviosa el pequeño cuaderno al joven.

Severus tomó con cuidado el delgado manual que le entregó la niña y lo observó durante unos instantes; a Eve le pareció que un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de su ayudante al leer el título del cuaderno, y que lo hojeaba con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable.

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" – preguntó finalmente.

"¿No lo conocías?" – se sorprendió Eve. Ella daba por seguro que Severus se sabía de memoria todos los textos existentes en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

"Ciertamente, no. ¿Estaba en la biblioteca?"

"Así es, noveno estante a la izquierda... entre dos libros gigantescos de Pociones Avanzadas..."

"Eso explica porque no lo había visto..." – dijo Severus, más para sí mismo que para la niña Gryffindor. "Ni siquiera yo busco libros en esos estantes, ahí dejan los textos que ya están obsoletos en sus contenidos..."

Eve agradeció que Severus se encontrara tan absorto observando el pequeño cuaderno y no la mirara, porque no podía evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al darse cuenta que había estado buscando material para su tarea de Pociones entre un montón de libros descontinuados.

"Entonces... ¿no es ése el texto que querías que encontráramos en la biblioteca?" – preguntó finalmente Eve, al ver que el joven parecía más interesado en leer el manual que en responder su pregunta.

"A decir verdad, no" – respondió Severus, sin despegar sus ojos del cuaderno. "Me refería a una copia del _Libro Básico de Pociones_ que está en el cuarto estante a la derecha, sin cubiertas... casi nadie sabe de su existencia..."

"Oh... entonces¿ese cuaderno no me sirve?" – preguntó la niña, levemente decepcionada; el manual le había parecido sumamente entretenido y práctico.

"Sí sirve" – respondió Severus. "La bibliografía de este manual está correcta, y tiene un _Sobresaliente_... pero _tú_ no podrás usarlo, Hollow. Se queda conmigo".

"_¿Qué?_"

"Ya me escuchaste" – dijo Severus, cerrando con cuidado el cuaderno - "Me lo quedo como _regalo de cumpleaños_" - el joven le dirigió a la niña una amplia sonrisa llena del más puro sarcasmo.

Eve tomó aire y estuvo a punto de responderle muy acaloradamente a su ayudante, pero se contuvo; la forma en que los ojos de Severus brillaban al mirar el cuaderno le dieron a entender que para él, ese pequeño manual era algo muy importante. El joven Slytherin pareció adivinar el torrente de palabras que Eve pensaba lanzarle por apropiarse del cuaderno, y levantó una ceja como esperando que la niña lo sorprendiera.

"Está bien" – dijo finalmente Eve, con una sonrisa. "Si tanto te interesa, quédate con él... será mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, por ser tan... _amable_ conmigo" – Eve dejó salir una risita. "Sólo espero que Madame Pince esté de acuerdo..."

Definitivamente, esas palabras sorprendieron a Severus; no se esperaba una reacción tan agradable por parte de la niña.

"Bien, supongo que ahora tendré que buscar ese libro de pociones en el cuarto estante..." – Eve hizo ademán de retirarse de la mesa donde se encontraba Severus, y el joven esbozó una sonrisa.

"Te hará bien guiarte sólo por lo que dice el libro, Hollow..." – Severus entonces cambió su sonrisa por una mueca burlona – "No quiero volver a encontrarme con los _Datos Prácticos de Hollow_ en tus ensayos..."

Súbitamente, el rostro de Eve se puso tan colorado como el rojo de su corbata Gryffindor.

"Eso... eso se lo escribí al _Profesor Slughorn_..." – dijo la niña, casi susurrando e inclinando levemente su cabeza, intentando desesperadamente ocultar su sonrojado rostro con su largo cabello ondulado. Severus giró sus ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿De verdad piensas que Slughorn es el que lee todas esas tareas aburridas, Hollow?" – preguntó Severus, casi riendo. "_Yo_ soy el que tiene que tragarse todas las estupideces que escriben en sus ensayos hechos a última hora... y déjame decirte, tus _Datos Prácticos_ dejan _bastante_ que desear..."

"Yo... no sabía..."

"La próxima vez, Hollow" – dijo Severus, mientras guardaba rápidamente el viejo cuaderno debajo de sus libros – "acuérdate de mí cuando hagas tus ensayos... y, _por favor_, escribe algo un poco más interesante..."

Eve se sintió tan avergonzada al enterarse que era Severus el que revisaba todos los ensayos que ella escribía para Pociones, sobre todo al recordar la gran cantidad de comentarios sobre la materia que ella solía agregar en cada una de sus tareas, que ni siquiera se despidió de su ayudante y se retiró rápidamente a la mesa donde la esperaban Jane y Daisy, ambas con un rostro de mucha preocupación al ver la cara de espanto con la que regresaba su amiga.

Sin embargo, cuando la vergüenza de tal descubrimiento se alejó rápidamente de la mente de Eve, en parte gracias a la complejidad de la Tercera Teoría de Agrippa, la niña comenzó a darle vueltas a la curiosa petición que le hiciera Severus, y pronto se le ocurrió una manera muy especial de cumplir con las expectativas del joven Slytherin.


	7. Las Leyes Fundamentales de Hollow

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la autora original del libro. Sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad, pero eso a nadie le interesa ;) Este es un trabajo de fans para fans. Ojalá les guste! Porfis, me dejan sus reviews...

**Resumen:** Un curioso secreto comienza a acercar a Eve y Severus, mientras oscuros acontecimientos se acercan para el joven Slytherin. Una venganza muy bien ejecutada hará que al final, pierda más de lo que gane...

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Las Leyes Fundamentales de Hollow**

A medida que avanzaba la segunda semana del trimestre, el ambiente en Hogwarts se ponía cada vez más tenso y estresante, producto de las constantes evaluaciones a las que eran sometidos los alumnos de todos los niveles, sobre todo aquellos de sexto y séptimo año. Era tan escaso el tiempo disponible para estudiar y hacer los extensos trabajos para cada asignatura, que ni Severus ni James se daban un momento para echarse maldiciones cada vez que se topaban en los pasillos, aunque no cesaron de dedicarse palabras desagradables al pasar, y mirarse con chispas de intenso odio saliendo de sus ojos.

Con semejantes niveles de exigencia, muy pocos alumnos de sexto año podían jactarse de llegar a tiempo a todas sus clases, generalmente aquellos que habían abandonado sus esfuerzos en al menos una asignatura, pero la mayoría encontraba prácticamente imposible estudiar, hacer la inmensa cantidad de trabajo que les pedían los profesores y encima ser puntuales. Esto era especialmente difícil para Severus, ya que sus obligaciones como ayudante de Slughorn cada vez le demandaban más dedicación, sobre todo después que el profesor se dedicara casi por completo a la elaboración de una lista detallada con todas las pociones que componían su plan de estudio, delegándole a Severus muchas de sus responsabilidades como profesor del ramo.

Justo en el momento en que el joven Slytherin salía a toda velocidad del despacho de Slughorn e intentaba no llegar atrasado a la clase con el profesor Crane, sintió que unos pasos lo seguían por el pasillo y pronto escuchó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Snape!"

Severus se detuvo en seco afuera de la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, justo cuando sus compañeros entraban a clases tras el profesor, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, estirando su mano derecha hacia Eve; la niña venía corriendo por el pasillo muy agitada, sujetando firmemente un grueso rollo de pergamino, el que depositó en la mano de su ayudante.

"Justo en el plazo, Hollow" – dijo fríamente Severus, y guardó el pergamino en su bolso.

"Lo sé... disculpa... no podía... encontrarte..." – respondió la niña, respirando con dificultad.

"Pensaba que tenías esto listo la semana pasada, en la biblioteca..." – dijo Severus, mirándola extrañado.

"Sí... es decir... no... pero ahora sí..." – Eve esbozó una sonrisa por la torpeza de sus palabras. Severus levantó una ceja.

"Bien. La próxima vez, que esto llegue a mis manos antes, Hollow. Un minuto más y tienes un cero" – dijo secamente el joven, y se apresuró en entrar a la sala de clases antes que el profesor cerrara la puerta, sin alcanzar a ver la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en el rostro de la niña.

Las clases del profesor Crane habían sido muy interesantes y entretenidas durante los primeros cursos en Hogwarts, logrando captar la atención de todos sus alumnos con historias increíbles sobre hombres lobo, demonios antiguos y maldiciones horribles que atemorizaban incluso a los magos más valientes. Sin embargo, ante una clase compuesta en su totalidad por adolescentes que se acercaban a la mayoría de edad (otros, como Severus, ya habían cumplido los diecisiete años), los relatos del profesor parecían cada vez más infantiles, y paulatinamente los alumnos comenzaban a intercambiar mensajes escritos en pequeños papeles, hacer dibujos en sus libros o simplemente evadirse con su imaginación hacia lugares más emocionantes.

"_¡Pss¡Wilkes!_"

Melanie aprovechó que el profesor escribía un encantamiento en la pizarra y miró rápidamente hacia atrás, donde se encontraban sentados Severus y Evan. Con señas, Evan le señaló un papel que Severus escribía con mucha rapidez, y luego de arrugarlo en una pequeña pelota, lo lanzó con mucha precisión hacia la mesa de la joven. La rubia leyó rápidamente el mensaje que iba escrito en el papel, y luego de escribir su respuesta, lo lanzó de vuelta hacia la mesa de Severus y Evan, justo antes de que el profesor girara hacia la clase y comenzara a explicar las utilizaciones del conjuro _Patronus_. Severus abrió con mucho cuidado el papel, procurando que el profesor no se diera cuenta que no ponían atención a su clase.

"¿Qué dice?" – preguntó Evan, con ansiedad.

Severus le pegó un codazo al chico para que se quedara en silencio; en ese momento, Sirius Black los estaba observando, intentando escuchar qué era lo que estaban tramando. Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto, comenzó a hacerle señas amenazadoras a los dos chicos Slytherin, que fingieron ignorarlo.

"¡Profesor, Black no está poniendo atención!" – dijo de pronto Severus con voz muy fuerte.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirar hacia Sirius, quien no alcanzó a sentarse derecho en su silla y fue descubierto por el profesor haciendo una seña muy grosera a Severus.

"¡Sr. Black, por favor!" – lo regañó el profesor – "¡Ponga atención a la clase, esta es materia muy importante!"

"¡Profesor, esta es una infamia!" – se defendió Sirius, de forma muy teatral. "Pregúntele a _Quejicus_¡él tampoco estaba poniendo atención!"

"Claro que sí" – respondió tranquilamente Severus, al ver que el profesor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Hablaba sobre los _Patronus_ y su utilización contra criaturas tenebrosas como los _Dementores_..."

"¡Eso cualquiera puede decirlo, nada del otro mundo, _Quejicus_!" – insistió Sirius, con rabia.

"También mencionó" – siguió Severus, ignorando por completo a Sirius – "la forma correcta de realizar esta invocación y la necesidad de evocar recuerdos agradables lo suficientemente significativos... y por supuesto, que todo mago posee un _Patronus_ personal e irrepetible".

El profesor asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Perfecto, Sr. Snape, son diez puntos para Slytherin... y en cuanto a Usted, Sr. Black..." – se dirigió a Sirius con una expresión muy seria – "¿Será necesario descontarle puntos a su casa, como a los niños de primer año?" – los Slytherin soltaron una sonora carcajada. "Compórtese, por favor, y ponga atención".

Sirius no dijo nada más, pero le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Severus, quien le respondió con una sonrisita burlona muy desagradable. Evan miró asombrado a su compañero de mesa; ninguno de los dos había puesto atención en clase, pero Severus había podido dar una completa respuesta sobre los _Patronus_ a su profesor.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" – preguntó Evan, en susurros. "¿Cómo sabías... lo que había dicho Crane?"

"Lo sé de memoria" – respondió Severus, tranquilamente. "No necesito estas estúpidas clases". El joven entonces volvió a mirar el papel que les había devuelto Melanie Wilkes, y leyó rápidamente lo que decía.

"¿Y bien?"

"Dice que le interesa" - respondió Severus con una sonrisa, y ambos miraron hacia la chica rubia, que giró su cabeza y les guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

"Entonces" – Evan bajó muchísimo el volumen de su voz – "¿Con esto Malfoy tendrá todo listo¿Nos pondrá en contacto con _él_?"

"Así es..." – Severus apuntó con su varita hacia el papel y unas llamas color azul intenso se encargaron de quemarlo por completo. "Enviamos la lechuza, esperamos un año más y estamos dentro..."

Ya había oscurecido cuando la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llegó a su fin, y afuera caía una copiosa nieve, las fuertes ráfagas de viento haciendo que los árboles se inclinaran con violencia. Todos los alumnos se retiraron rápidamente por los fríos pasillos del castillo hacia el Gran Salón para cenar, donde los esperaban unos grandes tazones de chocolate caliente, listos para hacerlos recuperar la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Evan, Ted y Melanie se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y de inmediato comenzaron a beber su chocolate, pero Severus no se sentó con ellos, sino que tomó una pequeña bandeja de plata de la mesa y empezó a llenarla con comida.

"Oye" – dijo Ted. "¿No vas a cenar, Severus?"

Severus negó con la cabeza y sólo dijo "_Slughorn_", y de inmediato sus compañeros comprendieron que tenía trabajo que hacer por su ayudantía. Luego de agregar los últimos pedazos de jamón sobre el montón de comida que tenía en su bandeja, Severus tomó su tazón de chocolate y se retiró del comedor.

Aunque le había advertido a Eve que se encontraba justo en el plazo para entregar su tarea sobre las Teorías Fundamentales de Agrippa, daba lo mismo si la niña hubiese llegado en esos momentos con el pergamino ya que Severus, en realidad, ni siquiera había mirado los trabajos de sus alumnos de segundo año. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, el joven iba repasando mentalmente la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer en lo que quedaba de la semana. "C_orregir la tarea de Agrippa... estudiar Transfiguración... mañana, cazar sapos para Slughorn... la interrogación de McGonagall... el ensayo para Crane... ¡Maldición, la exposición de Encantamientos¿En qué momento voy a terminarla?..._"

Severus ya comenzaba a sentirse levemente mareado cuando llegó a las puertas de su sala común, y tras decir la contraseña, se encontró con el hall de entrada completamente repleto de estudiantes de segundo año, que escribían afanosamente en grandes rollos de pergamino algo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una tarea para el profesor Crane. En cuanto Severus entró a la sala común, todos los chicos de segundo se voltearon a mirarlo con ojos esperanzados, y uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente al joven.

"Severus, hola... Oye¿tienes ya las notas de Slughorn?"

El joven ayudante giró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio; evidentemente, sería imposible corregir las tareas de Pociones con todos los alumnos de segundo observándolo y haciéndole preguntas. Ignorando completamente al chico que lo miraba expectante, Severus pasó caminando a paso veloz por el hall y subió las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de hombres, que afortunadamente se encontraba completamente vacío. Rápidamente, dejó su bandeja con comida y el tazón de chocolate en su velador, y muy para su pesar, sintió que una inmensa somnolencia y cansancio lo invadieron apenas le echó un vistazo a su cama, que parecía llamarlo a acomodarse en el blando colchón, cubrirse con las mantas y dormir para nunca volver a despertar.

Después de un par de minutos en que Severus consideró seriamente unirse al grupo de los alumnos que habían sacrificado una de sus asignaturas en beneficio de su salud física y mental, el joven finalmente abrió el primer cajón de su velador y sacó un montón de rollos de pergamino, se acomodó encima de su cama y comenzó la dura labor de corregir las tareas sobre las teorías de Agrippa.

"_Calcado al libro... cero trabajo personal_" – pensaba Severus, mientras corregía los trabajos de sus alumnos de Slytherin. Aunque él los ayudaba cada vez que podía para que obtuvieran excelentes calificaciones y ganaran puntos para su casa, en ocasiones el joven dudaba realmente de la capacidad intelectual de sus compañeros de menor grado.

"_Este ni siquiera se leyó el libro..._" – Severus escribió un flamante cero con tinta roja en el trabajo de uno de los Gryffindor. Ya habían pasado por lo menos cuarenta minutos y el cansancio comenzaba a ponerlo de mal genio, sobre todo después de comprobar que a la gran mayoría de los alumnos se le ocurrió hacer tareas mucho más extensas que el mínimo que había pedido Slughorn.

"_Mal copiado del libro... y mal copiado entre ellas..._" – el joven terminó de leer el pergamino de Jane Peakes, que resultó ser una copia exacta de la tarea de Daisy Hookum, incluso en las faltas de ortografía. _"¿Es que nadie hizo esta tarea bien?_"

Y entonces, se acordó. Severus buscó durante unos segundos su mochila, que había tirado lejos al entrar a la habitación, y sacó de su interior el rollo de pergamino que le había entregado Eve, haciendo una mueca de desagrado; a juzgar por su apariencia, la chica había escrito la tarea más extensa de todas. El joven luego regresó a su cama y comenzó a leer el trabajo de la niña; la información estaba correcta, y si bien citaba fuentes bibliográficas, se había preocupado de, por lo menos, inventar una redacción con sus propias palabras. Además, hasta el momento era la única que había logrado comprender a cabalidad las teorías de Agrippa, dando ejemplos prácticos sumamente certeros y originales.

En medio de su lectura, el joven encontró de pronto un par de hojas de pergamino metidas entre medio de la tarea de la niña, que anunciaban un título bastante llamativo con letras regordetas y chispeantes.

"_Las Leyes Fundamentales de Hollow_

_Quince-Más-Una Leyes Básicas Para Su Aplicación Universal"_

Severus necesitó volver a leer el título para comprobar que no se había quedado dormido y en realidad había visto lo que aparecía escrito en el pergamino. Luego, el joven frunció un poco el entrecejo y comenzó a leer una lista numerada que seguía al título, y a los pocos segundos agradeció que la habitación de hombres se encontrara completamente vacía, porque dejó salir una fuerte carcajada que apenas pudo contener para seguir leyendo. La niña había escrito dieciséis pomposas "leyes" de contenido bastante funesto pero absolutamente aplicables a la clase de Pociones, con un grado de sarcasmo y humor negro completamente inesperado para una niña de aspecto tan inocente como Eve. Pasajes como "_El arte y ciencia de hacer pociones es una disciplina completamente lógica y racional, una rama de la magia que debe mantenerse pura y no debe admitir lugar a ambiciones personales ni oscuros propósitos; por lo tanto, es naturalmente lógico y racional que esté dominada por la casa de Salazar Slytherin_", "_Ante esto, las siguientes leyes universales aplican:_ s_i Ud. es Slytherin, no necesita seguir asistiendo a clases: aprueba el ramo con nota de excelencia. Alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff deben considerar que todo lo que digan puede y será utilizado en su contra durante el transcurso del ramo_" y "_La casa Gryffindor se regirá por las siguientes leyes: Perderá diez puntos por cada alumno que se presente en el aula_._ Perderá cinco puntos por cada alumno que no asista a clases. Además, perderá veinte puntos en cada clase, sin especificar motivo, sin excepciones_" entretuvieron enormemente a Severus, quien sin darse cuenta pasó varios minutos releyendo el gracioso pergamino que le entregara Eve, hasta que súbitamente se acordó del montón de tareas de Agrippa que aún debía revisar y volvió al trabajo, mientras sus compañeros de habitación regresaban poco a poco del Gran Salón, conversando animosamente y sin notar que el joven parecía particularmente sonriente mientras leía los pergaminos.

Cuando Severus finalmente logró terminar de corregir todas las tareas de los alumnos de segundo año, el cansancio ya se había apoderado completamente de él y apenas podía permanecer despierto para escribir el último flamante "_Aceptable_" en el trabajo de uno de los Slytherin, sintiendo una profunda envidia por sus compañeros de pieza que roncaban plácidamente, cómodamente acostados en sus respectivas camas. Lentamente, como si significara un esfuerzo enorme poder moverse, el joven metió los pergaminos de sus alumnos de vuelta en el cajón de su velador, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió que poco le importaba que al día siguiente McGonagall lo mirara con enfado al descubrir que no había estudiado para la interrogación ("_de todas formas, no es que necesite estudiar demasiado_" pensó) y, definitivamente, poder recostarse en su cama y dormir pasó a ser la más alta de sus prioridades.

Sin embargo, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, Severus recordó sus propias palabras hace una semana en la biblioteca. "_La próxima vez, Hollow, acuérdate de mí cuando hagas tus ensayos... y, por favor, escribe algo un poco más interesante..._" El joven de pronto sintió un extraño y leve nerviosismo al acordarse del pergamino que le entregó Eve, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea de que, evidentemente, la niña Gryffindor había estado pensado en él mientras escribía todas esas cosas, exclusivamente para que él las leyera.

Al día siguiente, durante la clase práctica de Pociones, lo primero que hizo Severus fue repartir las tareas corregidas a sus alumnos, provocando una verdadera conmoción a medida que los pobres chicos recibían sus horribles calificaciones y las comentaban entre ellos. Cuando Severus llegó al puesto donde se encontraban sentadas Eve y Daisy, dejó sus pergaminos en la mesa y Eve de inmediato se asombró al encontrarse con un simple "_Aceptable_" por su tarea sobre las teorías de Agrippa.

"¿_Aceptable_¡Estás bromeando!" – protestó la niña de inmediato.

"¿Acaso esperabas más, Hollow?" – respondió Severus, levantando sus cejas. "Debieras alegrarte, la mayoría del curso reprobó este trabajo..."

"¿Pero un _Aceptable_?" – Eve estaba realmente molesta. No se había esforzado tanto para obtener una nota tan mediocre, y sabía que su trabajo merecía, por lo menos, un "_Excede las Expectativas_".

"Tienes la nota que mereces, Hollow. Tu trabajo cumple con los requisitos, pero no sobresale del resto..." – mintió el joven, esbozando una mueca sarcástica al ver que la niña se enfadaba aun más – "Además, el _material extra_ que entregaste ni siquiera me hizo sonreír..."

Eve entonces miró con enojo a Severus y ya comenzaba a buscar las palabras para responderle, pero el joven la interrumpió de inmediato.

"Quizás la próxima vez... logres impresionarme..."

La niña abrió la boca para decirle algo a su ayudante pero se quedó en silencio, sonrojándose levemente, mientras Severus la observaba con un rostro completamente inexpresivo antes de retirarse hacia los estantes en la parte trasera del salón.

"_Próxima vez..._" – pensó la niña, mientras volvía a mirar el "_Aceptable_" escrito con tinta roja y una letra diminuta en su pergamino, y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir el joven Slytherin.

Los graciosos pergaminos que Eve adjuntaba a sus tareas de Pociones se convirtieron durante las semanas siguientes en una rutina habitual para Severus, quien (aunque se negaba a admitirlo) esperaba con cierto entusiasmo poder llegar a la habitación de hombres de Slytherin, relajarse un rato con los textos disparatados que escribía la niña, reírse a carcajadas, y luego en clases molestarla diciéndole que apenas había esbozado una sonrisa. Era una situación completamente nueva e inesperada para el joven Slytherin, quien no podía dejar de sentir una extraña sensación de complicidad con la chica Gryffindor, recibiendo semana tras semana, en secreto, los textos que la niña escribía especialmente para él.. Por otro lado, Eve tenía la certeza de que su ayudante mentía cada vez que comentaba lo aburrido de sus escritos y se esforzaba aún más en inventar cosas inusuales, completamente decidida a obligarlo a confesar que, por lo menos, había sonreído una vez, y así se pasó todo el resto del trimestre intentando sacarle una risa a Severus, sin éxito.

Sin embargo, la secreta diversión de Severus no lograba hacerlo olvidar las preocupaciones del mundo real, que comenzaron a presionarlo con insistencia.

Se acercaba la última salida a Hogsmeade del año y los alumnos de cursos superiores ya hacían planes para divertirse durante su visita al poblado mágico, pero para los alumnos de sexto año de Slytherin, el misterioso mensaje traído por la lechuza de Regulus Black significó una serie de precauciones extra.

"Bien, está todo listo" – dijo Ted Avery. "Malfoy nos espera en las _Tres Escobas_ a las cuatro en punto..."

"¿Las _Tres Escobas_?" – preguntó Melanie Wilkes, extrañada. "¡Pero ese lugar estará lleno de gente!"

"Precisamente" – la interrumpió Severus – "Nadie nos prestará atención si vamos en grupo a ese lugar".

"Así es... y además" – Ted bajó muchísimo el volumen de su voz, casi susurrando – "_El_ también estará en Hogsmeade..."

El pequeño grupo de alumnos que se encontraba reunido en la sala común de Slytherin se quedó en completo silencio.

"¿Está... _aquí_?" – preguntó finalmente Evan Rosier.

"¿Podremos verlo?" – insistió Melanie.

"La carta no dice nada más" – respondió Ted, que se había puesto un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Mientras el grupo de compañeros comenzaban a hacer planes para reunirse con Lucius Malfoy en las _Tres Escobas_, e invitaban a Regulus y algunos de sus amigos de cuarto año a que los acompañaran, Severus permaneció muy pensativo y en silencio. Todos sabían muy bien _quién_ era la persona que había viajado hasta Hogsmeade, pero el joven no lograba imaginarse cuáles serían sus intenciones. Sin embargo, la sola posibilidad de poder acercarse desde ya a un mago de poder excepcional e intentar ser aceptado como su discípulo hizo que un escalofrío de ansiedad y temor lo recorriera por completo.

Pero también, una sensación en lo más profundo de sus entrañas incomodaba a Severus. Veía en sus compañeros de casa la emoción y el nerviosismo por el camino que habían escogido para cuando egresaran de Hogwarts, y él también se sentía ansioso por salir pronto del colegio y ofrecer sus capacidades a alguien que pudiera apreciarlas. Había pasado toda su vida demostrándole a los demás sus increíbles habilidades mágicas, se había ganado el respeto de miembros de familias de magos tan respetables como los Malfoy y los Black, que lo habían aceptado como un par entre ellos, a pesar de tener un padre _muggle_, y se había ganado el respeto temeroso de todos sus compañeros de casa, a pesar de las humillaciones de los _Merodeadores_. Esta era sin duda la máxima oportunidad para demostrar a niveles insospechados el excelente mago en el que se había convertido después de tantos años, pero aún así, una vocecita en el fondo de su inconsciente parecía susurrarle palabras que no lograba comprender, pero que producían un terrible efecto en él.

Lo hacían dudar.

En esos momentos en que su mente parecía nublada y por primera vez sus decisiones no se sentían del todo convincentes, la biblioteca de Hogwarts pasaba a cumplir el más importante de los roles que le había atribuido Severus, acogiéndolo como un refugio donde podía meditar e intentar hacer callar esa insistente vocecilla.

Severus, sin embargo, había olvidado que la biblioteca se había convertido hace dos años en el refugio de alguien más en Hogwarts, y mientras garabateaba unas palabras en uno de sus textos de estudio pudo ver de reojo que la figura de una niña de cabello ondulado y casi rubio se acercaba a él con paso firme.

"¡Hola, Snape!"

El joven levantó su mirada y saludó a Eve asintiendo con su cabeza, sin decir una palabra, y regresó a su libro. Una mueca de decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la niña.

"Vaya... yo también me alegro de verte..."

"¿Qué quieres, Hollow? Estoy estudiando..."

Eve sonrió pícaramente y se sentó delante de Severus.

"Sólo venía a hacerte un par de preguntas sobre la materia de Slughorn..."

Severus miró a la niña y levantó sus cejas con incredulidad; era evidente que Eve estaba tramando algo.

"Y también..." – continuó la niña, mirando a su ayudante directo a los ojos – "quería preguntarte sobre mi último _escrito especial_... ¿ya lo leíste?"

"Sí, ya lo leí" – respondió tranquilamente Severus.

"¿Y?"

"Me atrevería a decir que ése fue el más _aburrido_ de todos, Hollow" – dijo el joven, bajando nuevamente su mirada hacia el libro que tenía adelante, no sin antes recordar la imagen de sí mismo riéndose de buena gana mientras leía el texto sobre las "_101 Maneras de Envenenar un Bezoar, por Hollow_". "Creo que debieras dejar de perder tu tiempo en esos textos..."

"Estás mintiendo" – dijo de pronto Eve, sonriendo. Severus levantó rápidamente su mirada hacia la niña, sorprendido.

"¿Perdón?"

"Estás mintiendo. Por eso bajaste la mirada... no querías que te descubriera..."

Severus le dio a Eve una sonrisa sarcástica; sin saberlo, la niña realmente había dado en el clavo.

"¿Acaso sabes _Legeremancia_, Hollow?" – dijo finalmente, sin inmutarse.

"Legere- _¿qué?_" – preguntó la niña, un poco confundida; jamás había escuchado esa palabra.

"_Olvídalo_..." – respondió el joven, con un tonito burlón en su voz, cuando de pronto divisó la figura robusta de un hombre más bien regordete que se asomaba a la entrada de la biblioteca, llevando un montón nada despreciable de carpetas y papeles en sus brazos.

"¡Severus!" – lo llamó el profesor Slughorn, haciéndole señas. "¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?"

Severus le echó una rápida mirada al montón de carpetas que cargaba el profesor y pudo adivinar de inmediato que ahí se encontraba su próximo tedioso trabajo. Sin prestar mayor atención a Eve, el joven se levantó de su silla con cierta pereza y caminó hacia el profesor, quien de inmediato comenzó a darle una serie de instrucciones mientras le mostraba el contenido de las carpetas. Eve, por otro lado, permaneció en su silla esperando que regresara su ayudante, cuando de pronto sus ojos se posaron en el libro que éste había dejado encima de la mesa. Parecía un texto de estudio común y corriente, pero aunque se encontraba viéndolo al revés, Eve pudo divisar perfectamente que estaba lleno de líneas escritas en los bordes y varios borrones encima de los párrafos impresos. Intrigada, y con un extraño presentimiento apoderándose de sus entrañas, la niña tomó el libro en sus manos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de un ejemplar de "_Fabricación Avanzada de Pociones"_ para sexto año, y su sorpresa fue enorme al comprobar que Severus había modificado las instrucciones de preparación para la gran mayoría de las pociones que aparecían en el libro, incluyendo las cantidades e incluso los ingredientes mismos.

Cuando Severus regresó a su asiento y dejó el montón de carpetas que le había entregado el profesor Slughorn en una esquina de la mesa, se dio cuenta de inmediato que su libro ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde él lo había dejado, sino que en las manos de Eve, quien lo miraba con un rostro lleno de reproche.

"¿Qué haces con mi libro, Hollow?"

"¡Pero cómo te atreves!" – le respondió Eve en voz alta, temblando de rabia. "¿Cómo tienes el descaro de darme un sermón por haber cambiado las instrucciones de algunas pociones¡¡Tú haces lo mismo!!"

Eve entonces arrojó el libro de pociones sobre la mesa con furia.

"_¡No cambies las instrucciones¡No modifiques los ingredientes¡La lógica de las pociones!" _- continuó reprochando la niña, mientras Severus tomaba lentamente su libro y miraba sus propias correcciones escritas en todas las páginas con cierta curiosidad, como si por primera vez las leyera. "¡Te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo!"

Y entonces ocurrió algo completamente inusual. Severus sacudió suavemente su cabeza y por primera vez dejó caer su máscara de indiferencia ante la niña, sonriendo genuinamente, algo que Eve no alcanzó a notar debido a su enfado.

"¡Eres un hipócrita, Snape! Tú y yo hacemos las mismas cosas, pero yo me llevo el sermón¿no es cierto¿Acaso crees que es muy divertido?"

"¡Pero cómo puedes pensar siquiera en compararte conmigo, Hollow!" – se defendió el joven, casi riéndose. "¡Yo estoy en sexto año!"

"¿Y eso te hace ser mejor que yo en Pociones acaso?"

"¡Mis conocimientos triplican los tuyos!" – Severus dejó salir una pequeña risa ante la insistencia de la niña.

Eve abrió la boca pero se quedó sin palabras; no tenía argumentos para responderle a Severus y sabía muy bien que su ayudante tenía razón, pero se sentía muy humillada y engañada. Sostuvo la mirada del joven durante unos segundos y entonces recién se percató de que él sonreía ampliamente, con una sonrisa sincera libre de sarcasmo y burla, y un curioso cosquilleo en su estómago hizo que se sintiera súbitamente nerviosa, sonrojándose levemente.

"Me voy de aquí" – dijo finalmente Eve, intentando ocultar su rostro ruborizado.

"Excelente" – respondió Severus, todavía sonriendo. "Así podré seguir estudiando..."

La niña le dio una mirada asesina al joven Slytherin, pero en lugar de atemorizarlo por su furia contenida, sólo consiguió que su ayudante volviera a soltar una pequeña risa.

"¿Ahora me odias, Hollow?" – preguntó Severus, divertido. "¿Ahora soy el monstruo hipócrita que hace tu vida imposible?"

Eve entonces sonrío muy falsamente.

"No, Severus... se necesita más que eso para obtener algo tan importante como mi odio" – dijo la niña, dándole tan poca importancia al asunto que logró ver un pequeño destello de decepción en los ojos del joven Slytherin. "Pero ahora que sé que nos parecemos más de lo que tú quisieras" – de pronto Severus ya no sonreía tan ampliamente – "seguiré insistiendo con mis... _textos originales_, hasta que admitas que de verdad los encuentras divertidos".

Mientras Eve se retiraba de la biblioteca con una sonrisita triunfal en su rostro, Severus permaneció un rato pensativo mirando su libro de Pociones. De pronto, las preocupaciones que lo habían estado molestando con insistencia habían desaparecido casi por completo y se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

Algo había en esa niña que lo hacía sentir a salvo en medio del torbellino de acontecimientos que se avecinaba.

Finalmente llegó el día para la última visita de los alumnos de cursos superiores al poblado mágico de Hogsmeade, un agradable día soleado durante la segunda semana de Mayo, y desde temprano los pasillos de Hogwarts se vieron inundados de jóvenes ansiosos por poder salir a divertirse. En medio de la multitud, los Merodeadores anotaban en un pedazo de pergamino la lista de cosas que querían comprar en la Tienda de Bromas de Zonko, cuando de pronto vieron pasar a un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin conversando muy secretamente y con actitud sospechosa, entre los que iba Severus.

"Mira eso, _Cornamenta_" – dijo Sirius, mientras le daba un leve golpecito a James en su brazo izquierdo. "¿Qué te parece ese grupito?"

"De lo peor" – respondió James, mientras miraba con cierto desprecio a Severus, Ted y Evan, que se alejaban por el pasillo hacia la salida del colegio.

"Oye, Sirius" – dijo de pronto Peter – "¿No es ése tu hermano?"

Los cuatro Merodeadores entonces miraron en dirección a una de las escaleras a la entrada del castillo, y vieron a Regulus Black y un grupo de compañeros de cuarto año caminando junto a Melanie Wilkes, también hablando discretamente entre ellos.

"¿Qué hace ese tonto con _ésa_?" – pensó Sirius en voz alta, y rápidamente cruzó el pasillo dando largos trancos hasta que logró alcanzar a su hermano.

"¡Regulus!"

El chico dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor y se dio vuelta con su rostro asustado, como si hubiese sido sorprendido haciendo algo malo. Melanie le dio una mirada de desprecio a Sirius.

"Te esperamos afuera, Black" – le dijo la rubia a Regulus, y salió junto con los alumnos de cuarto año en la misma dirección que el grupo anterior de Slytherin.

"¿En qué malos pasos andas?" – preguntó directamente Sirius.

"¿De qué hablas?" – se defendió Regulus, un poco nervioso. "No estoy haciendo nada malo..."

"¿Entonces debo suponer que sólo pretendes ir a dar una vuelta inocente a Hogsmeade con tu amiga Melanie Wilkes? Y de paso juntarte con Snape, Rosier y los otros Slytherin, por supuesto..."

"¡Lo que yo haga en Hogsmeade no es asunto tuyo...!"

"¡Ja!" – ladró Sirius – "¡Cuando te conviene te haces el chico grande y maduro que se codea con los chicos malos de Slytherin! Pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres más que un niño mimado por mamá..."

"¡Cállate, idiota¡Déjame en paz!"

"Sí, es posible que sea un idiota" – Sirius aferró uno de los brazos de su hermano y lo empujó contra la pared del castillo - "Pero no estoy ciego, Regulus. Sé con la clase de gente que te estás juntando, y te lo advierto, no te estás metiendo en nada bueno..."

"¡Tú no tienes idea de nada, imbécil!"- respondió el chico, intentando librarse de su hermano, sin éxito. "¡Y no tengo por qué escuchar a un cobarde que se fuga de casa sólo porque su familia le dice las cosas como son!"

"Pues yo creo que tú los escuchas demasiado, hermanito... y te están lavando el cereb... ¡AUCH!"

Sirius soltó rápidamente a su hermano, que había utilizado su vara mágica para quemar la mano que lo sostenía, y vio con impotencia cómo Regulus se alejaba corriendo y salía del castillo.

"Pero qué diablos..." – se preguntó Sirius en voz alta, mientras el resto de los Merodeadores se acercaba rápidamente a él.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" - preguntó James, preocupado al ver la pequeña quemadura en la mano de su amigo.

"No sé qué mosca lo picó" – respondió Sirius, molesto. "Pero no me gusta que se esté juntando con esa chica Wilkes... ella es del grupo de _Quejicus_, los mismos que se codeaban con Malfoy y mi prima..."

"Los Slytherin se ven bastante... _misteriosos_¿no creen?" – comentó Remus. "¿Estarán tramando algo?"

"No lo sé, pero antes de irme de mi casa alcancé a escuchar un par de conversaciones bastante _oscuras_, si sabes a lo que me refiero..." – respondió Sirius, con amargura.

"¿Por qué no los seguimos?" – preguntó Peter, con un cierto entusiasmo. "Veamos qué es lo que pretenden..."

"Nah" – dijo Sirius – "No pienso pasarme el día pendiente de un montón de magos oscuros, que el diablo se encargue de ellos..."

Los _Merodeadores_ se disponían a salir del castillo rumbo a Hogsmeade, cuando de pronto se cruzaron con un pequeño grupo de alumnas de segundo año de Gryffindor que venían caminando de vuelta desde los jardines del colegio. Rápidamente, Sirius se separó de sus amigos y le cortó el paso a Eve, que lo miró un poco sorprendida.

"Ah... hola, Sirius..."

"¡Eve!" – el joven procuró verse lo más apuesto posible – "¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a Hogsmeade?"

Tanto Eve como Remus, que había seguido a su amigo, se sorprendieron ante esa propuesta.

"Pero..." – balbuceó la niña – "yo no puedo... aún no estoy en tercero..."

"No te preocupes por eso" – Sirius le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa – "Tenemos una forma infalible para sacarte del castillo sin que te descubran..."

"Ejem..."

"¿Qué pasa, _Lunático_?"

"Ehm... ¿olvidaste que soy un _Prefecto_?"

Sirius le dio una mirada muy extraña a su amigo, como si recién se diera cuenta del cargo especial que éste tenía dentro de Hogwarts.

"¿Me acusarás si saco a Eve del colegio?" – preguntó finalmente Sirius, sorprendido.

"No sólo te voy a acusar" – respondió Remus, muy serio – "sino que tampoco pienso ayudarte a sacarla de aquí... la meterás en serios problemas si la descubren en Hogsmeade sin permiso..."

"¡Pero tenemos la capa de _Cornamenta_!" – protestó Sirius.

"También nos meterás en problemas a nosotros" – siguió el joven Prefecto, sin prestar atención a la protesta de su amigo – "y no queremos que nos descuenten más puntos, estamos empatados con Ravenclaw y McGonagall ya me ha hecho demasiadas advertencias..."

Remus y Sirius siguieron discutiendo durante unos segundos, sin percatarse que Eve los observaba completamente atónita, sin comprender de qué estaban hablando.

"¡Muy bien!" – dijo finalmente Sirius, con un leve aire de decepción – "Está bien, no te sacaré del castillo, Eve, pero el próximo año tienes que venir con nosotros¿de acuerdo?" – el joven nuevamente le guiñó un ojo a la niña.

"Ehm... sí, el próximo año supongo que no habrá problema..." – respondió Eve, todavía sin comprender nada.

"Nos vemos entonces" – se despidió el joven, muy sonriente – "¡Te traeré algo de Honeydukes!"

Remus, quien de pronto parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas, hizo un breve saludo con su mano a Eve y se alejó junto con su amigo, dejando a la niña y sus amigas perplejas por la extraña escena que acababan de presenciar.

El numeroso grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts que visitaba el poblado de Hogsmeade se pasó todo el día recorriendo las pintorescas calles, comprando artículos novedosos o compartiendo unos buenos tragos de cerveza de manteca en _Las Tres Escobas_, la taberna favorita de todos los visitantes del pueblo. En medio de las risas y el bullicio general de la multitud que inundaba el local atendido por la Sra. Rosmerta, un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Slytherin se encontraba sentado en una mesa lejana, en actitud expectante, hasta que de pronto entró a la taberna un hombre alto cubierto de pies a cabeza con una elegante túnica negra, que se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Apenas llegó a la mesa, el hombre removió su túnica y dejó ver el rostro de un joven apuesto, de semblante altanero y ojos sumamente fríos y calculadores, su largo cabello plateado cayendo sobre sus hombros.

"Llegas un poco tarde, Lucius" – dijo Severus, con un poco de sorna.

Lucius Malfoy esbozó una sonrisita de sarcasmo y saludó en silencio al grupo de jóvenes reunidos en la mesa.

"Fue completamente involuntario" – se excusó. "Me encontraba en _servicio especial_..."

"Bien" – dijo Ted Avery, un poco impaciente. "Aquí estamos todos los interesados... ¿Tienes noticias para nosotros?"

Lucius echó un rápido vistazo al grupo de jóvenes que tenía delante suyo, reconociendo a varias caras conocidas de sus años en Hogwarts. De pronto, se detuvo mirando fijamente a Regulus Black.

"No sabía que la familia Black enviaría a uno de sus hijos a esta reunión... Cissa no me había comentado nada..."

"No podíamos estar ausentes" – respondió el chico con orgullo, sosteniendo la mirada de Lucius. "La causa tiene todo nuestro respaldo..."

"Muy bien, muy bien" – dijo Lucius, sonriendo levemente ante el ímpetu del muchacho. "Traigo noticias, pero debemos ser precavidos... ¿Severus, por favor?"

Severus entonces sacó su vara mágica de uno de sus bolsillos y miró rápidamente alrededor, asegurándose que nadie los observaba.

"¿Piensas hacer magia aquí?" – preguntó Regulus, preocupado. "No tenemos permiso..."

"Tú no tendrás permiso" – le respondió Severus, secamente. "Pero no hay problemas para un mayor de edad... ahora, cúbranme"

El grupo de Slytherin entonces formó un grupo mucho más cerrado y Severus hizo un rápido movimiento con su vara.

"_¡Muffliato!_"

De pronto, todos los que rodeaban a Severus sintieron un leve zumbido en sus oídos. Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

"Aún no logro dominar ese encantamiento, Severus... parece que no puedo ser lo suficientemente discreto..."

El joven Slytherin le dio una sonrisa burlona a su amigo e hizo un gesto para que continuara con su relato.

"Muy bien" – dijo Lucius, muy serio. "Ahora que podemos hablar sin ser escuchados, pasemos al motivo de esta reunión. Apenas recibí la última lechuza que me enviaron puse esa información en conocimiento del _Maestro_, y debo contarles que se mostró muy complacido por la disposición que han demostrado".

Melanie Wilkes dejó salir un pequeño chillido de entusiasmo.

"Así que pueden estar tranquilos, porque _él_ los recibirá con los brazos abiertos una vez que hayan finalizado sus estudios en Hogwarts... y aquellos que aún son demasiado jóvenes para unirse a nuestra causa en este momento" – se dirigió con la mirada al grupo de Regulus Black y sus compañeros de cuarto año – "tendrán tiempo suficiente para demostrar su interés como ya lo han hecho sus mayores... pero deberán esforzarse para ser considerados..."

Lucius hizo una pequeña pausa en su discurso. Todos los chicos que lo rodeaban lo miraban con expectación.

"Supongo que también estarán al tanto de que nuestro _Maestro_ se encuentra en estos momentos en Hogwarts..."

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió a todo el grupo.

"¿En Hogwarts?" – preguntó Evan Rosier.

"¿Irá a hablar con Dumbledore?" – Severus preguntó directamente a su amigo.

"Es lo más probable, no estoy al tanto de los detalles" – respondió Lucius. "Pero según lo que ocurra en esa visita a Hogwarts se tomarán decisiones muy importantes. McNair, Nott y otros esperan a nuestro _Maestr_o en el _Cabeza de Puerco_, y varios de nosotros, los nuevos, hemos venido como escoltas. Como ven, el _Maestro_ ya comienza a dar los primeros pasos a favor de nuestra causa, así que es necesario que estén desde ya preparados..."

El grupo de alumnos de Slytherin continuó tan absorto en su conversación que no se percataron que estaban siendo observados. Sentados a algunas mesas más lejos, los _Merodeadores_, Lily y varios alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban en medio de un juego de ajedrez mágico entre Sirius y Remus, pero James no se encontraba precisamente interesado en ver cómo uno de los alfiles de Remus hacía volar la cabeza del último de los peones de Sirius. Al contrario, observaba muy atentamente al grupo que conversaba tan secretivamente con Lucius Malfoy, de quien no había escuchado nada bueno en los últimos años, y le llamaba muchísimo la atención que, por más que lo intentara, no lograba escuchar ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

De pronto, Lucius se levantó de la mesa seguido de Severus, y ambos se dirigieron a la barra donde atendía la Sra. Rosmerta. James no pudo evitar seguirlos discretamente con la mirada, aferrando con impaciencia su capa invisible dentro de su mochila.

"Diez cervezas de manteca, por favor" – le dijo Lucius a la camarera, y se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban frente a la barra.

"¿De qué querías hablarme?" – preguntó Severus, intrigado.

"Te tengo grandes noticias. _Él_ espera conocerte pronto, Severus, ha escuchado muchas cosas acerca de ti".

"¿Ah, sí?" – Severus no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vanidad.

"Así es. Tienes que agradecernos, te hemos adelantado bastante el camino... tus habilidades no pasarán desapercibidas por _él_, Severus, y todos te estamos esperando..."

La Sra. Rosmerta llevó los cinco primeros tazones con cerveza de manteca a los dos jóvenes.

"Bueno, no falta mucho para que salga de Hogwarts..."

"Lo sé... eso no es lo que me preocupa..." – dijo Lucius.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no te veo demasiado entusiasmado con la idea, Severus".

El joven Slytherin permaneció un breve instante en silencio.

"No sé de qué hablas..."

"Has cambiado desde la última vez que nos reunimos... ya no eres tan participativo ni aportas ideas nuevas a la causa..." – Lucius miró con sus fríos ojos grises directamente en los negros ojos de su amigo. "¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de algo?"

Severus no le dijo nada a su amigo, pero esa molesta vocecita que lo había estado atormentando hace algún tiempo pareció volver a sonar en lo más profundo de su conciencia, mencionando algo acerca de Lily y sus padres _muggles_, y algo sobre otra persona que no alcanzó a comprender del todo. El joven entonces miró directamente a su amigo y sus ojos de pronto parecieron completamente vacíos de toda emoción y expresión. Lucius entonces rompió el contacto visual.

"Con Bella hemos hablado maravillas de ti, Severus" – dijo finalmente Lucius.

"Lo sé, y lo agradezco... no entiendo por qué te preocupas..."

"Tan sólo no nos defraudes" – dijo Lucius, tomando la bandeja con cervezas de manteca que le entregaba la Sra. Rosmerta y caminando de vuelta a la mesa de los Slytherin, sin percatarse que uno de los bancos de la barra parecía haber sido movido por una fuerza invisible.

El agradable anochecer de primavera le indicó a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que era la hora de regresar al castillo, y grandes grupos de jóvenes caminaron alegremente de vuelta hacia el portón de entrada del colegio, la mayoría de ellos acarreando un enorme botín de bromas, dulces y toda clase de artículos mágicos en sus bolsillos y mochilas. El grupo de alumnos que se había reunido con Lucius Malfoy conversaba animosamente sobre sus futuros planes, y ya se encontraban en el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin, cuando de pronto Severus, Evan, Ted y otros alumnos de sexto año que habían estado conversando entre ellos, se detuvieron en seco antes de doblar en el último corredor.

"Oigan, chicos¿qué pasa?" – preguntó Melanie, un poco molesta porque había chocado fuertemente contra Ted.

Pero ninguno de los chicos le respondió, y dando grandes zancadas, avanzaron rápidamente por el pasillo, movieron ágilmente sus varitas y varios chorros de luz salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, hasta que de pronto uno de ellos dio de lleno contra un contrincante invisible.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Todos los Slytherin que en ese momento se encontraban en el corredor se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar un grito que parecía venir de la nada. Severus entonces avanzó tranquilamente un par de pasos, con una sonrisa terriblemente malvada en su rostro.

"Bien, Potter¿no crees que has fisgoneado lo suficiente?"

Rápidamente, Severus hizo un movimiento con su varita y dejó al descubierto a James Potter, que se encontraba cabeza abajo, su rostro encendido de ira y desesperación, luchando furiosamente por liberarse del hechizo que lo mantenía prisionero, mientras su capa invisible caía al piso de piedra.

Una sonora carcajada inundó súbitamente el pasillo, mientras los alumnos de Slytherin se acercaban lentamente a observar el espectáculo.

"Esta escena me parece conocida" – dijo burlonamente Ted Avery. "Llegó la hora de la venganza¿no es cierto, Severus?"

"¿Nos ha estado espiando todo este rato?" – preguntó Regulus Black, indignado. "¡Jamás pensé que caería tan bajo!"

"Apuesto a que quería saber si tramábamos algo en contra de la _sangre sucia_ de Evans" – dijo Melanie Wilkes, con una risita muy desagradable, sin alcanzar a detectar el destello de rabia que apareció fugazmente en los ojos de Severus.

"¿Qué podemos hacer con él?" – preguntó Evan Rosier, riendo. "Un Gryffindor espiando a un grupo de Slytherin, no podemos dejar pasar esta osadía..."

"Propongo que lo pongamos de ejemplo para el resto de sus compañeros" – dijo Ted. "Quizás un par de maldiciones dolorosas le enseñen a respetar el espacio de los demás".

Todos los alumnos que presenciaban la escena gritaron en aprobación; para nadie era un misterio que James era odiado por casi todos los miembros de la casa Slytherin, y la oportunidad de desquitarse por sus ataques y bromas pesadas era sencillamente perfecta. Severus permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente a James, que le devolvía la mirada con todo su odio, intentando articular palabras pero completamente silenciado por el hechizo.

"¿Qué pasa, Potter? Apuesto que no resulta tan divertido ser el centro de las burlas de todos..."

James se movió furiosamente pero no lograba liberarse; comprendía que se encontraba en una situación peligrosa para él, completamente rodeado de enemigos, y se arrepintió enormemente por no comentarle nada de su plan al resto de los _Merodeadores_.

"¡Bajémosle los pantalones como hizo con Severus!" – se escuchó una voz entre el grupo de Slytherin.

"¡No¡Mejor llenémosle la cara de verrugas, ya que se cree tan apuesto!"

"¡Mejor un hechizo _Piernas de Lana_, para que no juegue _Quidditch_ un buen tiempo!"

Una tras otra se sucedieron las sugerencias para maldecir a James, que permaneció todo el rato levitando cabeza abajo y completamente inmovilizado, sometido a los insultos y las burlas de los Slytherin, que cada vez proponían cosas más oscuras y terribles.

"...¡Démosle a beber una poción _Inflamaestómagos_...!"

"...¿Y si mejor le preguntamos a la _sangre sucia_? Ella debe tener una buena idea..."

De pronto, todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Lily llegar corriendo por el pasillo, con su rostro muy afligido y su vara en la mano. El corazón de Severus dio un brinco.

"¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!" – preguntó la joven, indignada – "¡¡Déjenlo!!"

"Aquí llega Evans, la _sangre sucia_ defensora de los afligidos" – dijo burlonamente Ted, haciendo reír al grupo de Slytherin, que lentamente comenzó a rodear a la joven.

"¡Avery, tú estás haciendo esto!" – le gritó la joven, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

"Ah, ah, Evans¿acaso no sabes que los menores de edad tienen prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos?" – el grupo de Slytherin nuevamente soltó una carcajada.

"¡Cállate y quítale la maldición, Avery!" – la punta de la varita de Lily comenzó a brillar.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy yo el que controla el hechizo?" – se defendió Ted, un poco asustado al ver que la joven estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición. "Potter tiene muchos enemigos entre nosotros, hizo muy mal en venir a husmear en nuestros asuntos..."

Lily miró alrededor, como intentando encontrar al que había lanzado el hechizo contra James, y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente rodeada de Slytherin que la miraban con profundo desprecio y la insultaban. James intentó gritarle a Lily que escapara y fuera en busca de ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él al ver a la linda pelirroja completamente sola entre el amenazador grupo.

"¿Quién de ustedes fue?" – preguntó Lily, su voz temblando de rabia. "¡¿Quién de ustedes cobardes atacó a James?!"

El silencio invadió el corredor mientras los Slytherin miraban burlonamente a Lily, que en vano intentaba descubrir al autor del hechizo. De pronto, un chorro de luz dio directamente en la vara de Lily, que salió volando lejos por el pasillo, y un murmullo de asombro se escuchó entre los alumnos.

"¡Ninguna asquerosa _sangre sucia_ le faltará el respeto a magos de sangre pura como nosotros!" – Ted tenía el rostro crispado de ira mientras apuntaba descontroladamente su vara hacia la joven. Severus comprendió el peligro de inmediato y dio un paso hacia la pelirroja.

"Ya es suficiente" – dijo el joven. "No ganaremos nada con ella...dejemos que se vaya y le cuente a los demás..."

"¡Yo no me iré de aquí sin James!" – protestó la muchacha. Severus sintió que los celos comenzaban a invadirlo.

"Potter no saldrá de este lugar demasiado pronto, tengo asuntos pendientes con él..."

"No me iré sin James" – repitió la joven, sus verdes ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Un destello de rabia volvió a asomarse a los ojos de Severus, sus entrañas recogiéndose de ira.

"Eso no podrá ser" – dijo finalmente Severus, su voz cargada de resentimiento. "Yo le lancé el hechizo, y no pienso dejarlo ir hasta que pague por lo que me hizo".

Lily miró a Severus completamente sorprendida.

"¡Tú...!" – la joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Snape¡Déjalo ir!"

"Lo haré, Evans, si estás dispuesta a darme algo a cambio" – respondió el joven, mirándola directamente en sus ojos verdes, mientras que con su vara volvía a apuntar hacia James. "O de lo contrario, Potter se queda donde está hasta que yo lo crea conveniente..."

Lily se puso muy seria y Severus pudo ver en sus ojos que la linda joven estaba profundamente decepcionada.

"Pensé que eras distinto, Snape" – dijo Lily, su voz llena de reproche. "Jamás pensé que llegarías tan bajo por una estúpida venganza".

"Muy bien, si no piensas colaborar..." – Severus dio un paso en actitud amenazadora hacia James.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" – le gritó la pelirroja, con sarcasmo. "¿Le bajarás los pantalones y luego me pedirás que salga contigo, igual como hizo James?"

Severus dejó salir una pequeña risa burlona.

"Evans... debieras saber que mi magia es mucho más _refinada_ que los trucos baratos de Potter... mi precio será mucho más alto..."

Lily se ruborizó levemente pero mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Severus, mientras que James luchaba desesperadamente contra la maldición que lo mantenía prisionero, furioso por la forma en que su peor enemigo se dirigía a la chica que le gustaba.

"¿Y bien¿Cuál es ese precio?" – preguntó Lily, desafiante.

De inmediato, el grupo de Slytherin que observaba la escena estalló en exclamaciones, cada uno haciendo diversas sugerencias a Severus sobre el precio que debía pagar Lily. De pronto, se escuchó muy clara y fuerte la voz de Melanie Wilkes.

"Un beso" – la muchacha sonrió con malicia. "Besa a Severus y dejaremos ir a tu Potter".

Se produjo un súbito silencio en el pasillo. Lily miró asustada a James, que se había quedado inmóvil de asombro, pero no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Severus; sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

"Un beso..." – dijo Severus, divertido, y varios de los alumnos que estaban en el lugar dejaron salir una carcajada. El joven Slytherin entonces le dirigió una mirada perversa a James y comprendió de inmediato que esa sería la mejor manera de vengarse. "Muy bien, me parece justo... un beso es el precio para liberar al engreído de Potter".

El grupo de Slytherin aplaudió animosamente la iniciativa; a pesar de que consideraban a Lily como alguien inferior por ser hija de _muggles_, todos estaban de acuerdo que era la alumna más bonita de Hogwarts, y secretamente, varios de los chicos presentes deseaban poder recibir un beso suyo. Desesperada, la bella pelirroja buscó rápidamente con la mirada su varita, pero ésta se encontraba demasiado lejos en el pasillo como para lograr alcanzarla. Entonces, le lanzó una mirada llena del más puro enojo a Severus, sin lograr dejar de ruborizarse furiosamente ante semejante petición. James de pronto parecía estar gritando lleno de ira, pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, aunque varios pudieron leer sus labios y descifrar los terribles improperios que le dedicaba a su enemigo.

"¿Un beso?" – preguntó la joven, incrédula.

"Un beso que valga la pena, Evans, y dejaré ir a Potter" – respondió Severus con una leve sonrisa maliciosa, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Lily. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho al ver que la joven parecía estar considerando seriamente la petición.

Lily se quedó un breve instante en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Podía ver de reojo a James luchando para liberarse por sí solo de la maldición de Severus, pero en ese momento sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los negros ojos del muchacho delante de ella, desafiante y misterioso, y un montón de pensamientos invadieron su mente. Severus siempre le había parecido un chico tranquilo y de buenas intenciones, pero el joven adolescente que tenía ante sus ojos era mucho más atrevido y malévolo de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado, haciéndola sentir sorpresivamente un leve cosquilleo inquieto en su estómago.

De pronto, y en cosa de segundos, Lily avanzó rápidamente hacia Severus, y ante el asombro de todos, aferró fuertemente la solapa de la chaqueta del joven y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia ella, sus rostros quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Fue un muy breve segundo en que pudieron sentir sus respiraciones muy de cerca, mientras Severus se decidía a dar el primer paso y mientras Lily por primera vez sentía que su corazón latía más rápido por alguien que no fuera James, pero a ambos ese instante les pareció casi eterno, hasta que finalmente la muchacha inclinó su rostro y lo besó decididamente en la mejilla.

En el pasillo se escucharon las exclamaciones de júbilo y las risas burlonas de los Slytherin ante la jugada maestra de Severus, mientras que Lily se alejaba lentamente del joven, su rostro casi del mismo color de su largo cabello. Severus volvió a mirarla directamente a sus ojos y sonrió con un poco de tristeza; había sido sin duda la mejor oportunidad para hacer un primer avance en la conquista de Lily, pero a pesar de percibir una sombra de duda en las acciones de la joven, él no había intentado nada; le había quedado muy claro que ella había accedido a besarlo tan sólo para liberar a James.

"Eso no fue suficiente, Evans" – dijo Severus casi en un susurro, y Lily lo miró asustada. – "Sin embargo, liberaré a Potter, ya que insistes..."

Severus dirigió nuevamente su varita hacia James y casi de inmediato el muchacho fue liberado de la maldición, cayendo pesadamente al piso.

"¡James!" – Lily corrió al lado del joven Gryffindor, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero el muchacho prefirió levantarse por sí solo. No miraba a Lily y su rostro demostraba cuán dolido estaba después de semejante escena.

"_Tienes suerte que Evans haya estado aquí para ayudarte, Potter_" – dijo Severus, repitiendo con su voz llena de malicia las palabras que alguna vez James le había dedicado. El chico Gryffindor dirigió sus ojos llenos de odio hacia el joven Slytherin, deseándole las más terribles de las maldiciones, momento que Severus aprovechó para sonreírle desafiante y despedirse silenciosamente de Lily.

Pero justo en el momento en que Severus recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de casa y sonreía ampliamente por su venganza tan bien ejecutada, giró en un instante su cabeza para hablarle a Evan Rosier y se encontró de lleno con Eve, quien evidentemente había observado toda la escena acompañada de su amiga Daisy. El joven sintió súbitamente un enorme e inexplicable vacío en su estómago y su sonrisa se borró casi de forma instantánea de su pálido rostro.

"Sólo veníamos a dejarte la tarea de Slughorn, Snape" – dijo la niña, con una voz y un rostro tan naturales que Severus se estremeció levemente. Eve entonces sacó unos pedazos de pergamino que tenía metidos dentro del libro de pociones que llevaba entre sus brazos y se los entregó a su ayudante con una sonrisa. Daisy también sacó su tarea de su bolso, pero fue mucho menos amistosa al ponerla en las manos de Severus.

"Por cierto... esa fue una muy buena jugada..."- dijo finalmente Eve, dirigiendo su mirada levemente hacia Lily, quien ya había recuperado su varita y en vano intentaba acercarse a James, corriendo tras él por el pasillo rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Severus no dijo nada pero sus ojos se posaron en un pedazo de pergamino que había quedado metido en el libro de Eve, donde pudo leer un encabezado de letras regordetas y chispeantes que decía "_El Método Hollow de Sueño Reparador con Filtro de los Muertos_". El joven alcanzó a sentir que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante y dirigió una rápida mirada a la chica, que ya no sonreía y hacía ademán de retirarse.

"Bien, Snape, nos vemos el próximo Jueves..."

Antes de que Severus alcanzara a reaccionar, Eve giró rápidamente y se retiró a paso veloz del lugar, seguida de cerca por Daisy, que le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio a su ayudante. El joven Slytherin permaneció un momento de pie en medio del pasillo, sintiéndose extrañamente angustiado mientras veía como Eve se alejaba rumbo a su sala común, cuando de pronto lo invadió un presentimiento. De inmediato le echó un vistazo a los pergaminos que le había entregado la niña, y no pudo dejar de decepcionarse al comprobar que, efectivamente, Eve sólo le había entregado su parte correspondiente a la tarea de Slughorn.


	8. El Incidente del Hombre Lobo

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la autora original del libro. Sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad! Este es un trabajo de fans para fans. Ojalá les guste!

**Resumen:** Después de la humillación de James Potter, Severus comienza a sentirse confundido con sus propios sentimientos, y por otro lado, Eve decide ser sólo una buena amiga para él. Pero sin saberlo, Severus ha despertado las ansias de venganza en Sirius, quien ciego de ira, no mide las consecuencias de sus actos...

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – El Incidente del Hombre Lobo**

Cuando Lily al fin logró alcanzar a James camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, de inmediato comenzaron a discutir; el muchacho estaba muy alterado y no escuchaba ninguna de las explicaciones de la pelirroja, reaccionando de manera completamente infantil, ciego de celos. En el momento en que ambos pasaron por el agujero que conducía al vestíbulo de su sala común, fueron recibidos calurosamente por el resto de los _Merodeadores_, quienes ignoraban por completo lo que había ocurrido hacía minutos atrás con Severus y los Slytherin.

"¡Al fin, par de tórtolos!" – los saludó Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Dónde se habían metido¡Apuesto que estaban haciendo cosas malas...!"

Peter y Sirius se rieron de buena gana, pero Remus captó inmediatamente la terrible tensión que había entre su amigo y Lily.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó finalmente. "¿Están bien?"

"Pregúntale a Evans" – respondió James secamente, mientras caminaba rápidamente rumbo a la habitación de los hombres. Sirius y Peter dejaron de reírse de súbito, y Remus miró a Lily, intentando obtener alguna explicación.

"¡Oye, no he terminado de hablar contigo, Potter!" – le gritó la muchacha.

"Un momento, creo que no estoy entendiendo nada" – dijo Sirius. "¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?"

James entonces giró bruscamente, su rostro lleno de rabia y frustración.

"¡Pasa que los Slytherin se divirtieron un buen rato a costa mía, y Evans tuvo la genial idea de seguirles el juego!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – se defendió la pelirroja.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos pasó?!" – demandó Sirius.

"¡Ese idiota de Snape y sus amigos me emboscaron!"

"¡¿Snape?!" – preguntaron los _Merodeadores_ al unísono.

"¡Eso te pasa por hacerte el héroe y meterte en los asuntos de los demás!" – le reprochó Lily.

"¿Ustedes no estaban juntos?" – le preguntó Remus a la joven, un poco asustado.

"¿Entonces dónde estabas, _Cornamenta_?" – preguntó Sirius – "¡Te buscamos por todas partes!"

James se ruborizó un poco.

"Está bien... fui un idiota... vi a los Slytherin conversando con Lucius Malfoy en _Las Tres Escobas_... todos sabemos lo que deben estar planeando¿verdad? Tu hermano estaba con ellos..." – dirigió su mirada a Sirius, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Mientras ustedes jugaban ajedrez me puse a espiarlos oculto con mi capa... y luego los seguí hasta cerca de su sala común, pero de alguna manera Snape y otros más me descubrieron..."

"Te descubrieron porque fuiste imprudente" – lo interrumpió Lily. "Yo no tuve problemas en seguir tus pasos..."

"¿Tú lo seguiste¿Y no nos dijiste nada?" – Sirius cada vez se asombraba más.

"Ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados escogiendo sus bromas en _Zonko's_" – le respondió Lily, un poco molesta. "Además, nunca pensé que..."

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" – Remus estaba escuchando todo con un semblante muy serio. Era en esas ocasiones cuando sus amigos comprendían por qué Dumbledore lo había nombrado _Prefecto_.

"Snape me hechizó... usó el _Levicorpus_ conmigo..." – respondió James, bajando su mirada.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – Sirius dejó salir un rugido de furia. "¡¿QUEJICUS HIZO QUÉ?!"

"¡No fue sólo Snape, fueron varios Slytherin!" – agregó Lily.

"¡Y claro, ahora lo defiendes!" – la atacó James. "¡Ahora que son tan cercanos!"

"¿Cercanos¡No sé de qué hablas!"

"¡Claro que lo sabes, por algo lo besaste!"

Sirius, Remus y Peter se quedaron petrificados al escuchar esas palabras, y los tres miraron al mismo tiempo a Lily, que se sonrojó furiosamente.

"¡Fue sólo un beso en la mejilla!" – se defendió de inmediato la joven, al ver los rostros de asombro de los tres _Merodeadores_. "¡Y encima fue para ayudarte!"

"¡Sí, claro, no sabes cuánto necesitaba que besaras a Snape, Evans!"

"¡Estabas rodeado de Slytherin apuntándote con sus varitas, Potter!" – Lily ahora estaba realmente molesta. "¡Cuando yo llegué a ese lugar no eran cinco ni diez personas, eran por lo menos veinte magos riéndose de ti!"

"¡¡VEINTE!!" – Sirius apenas lograba mantener la compostura.

"¡Ahí estaba él, colgando cabeza abajo, y a mí me quitaron la varita!" – la joven se dirigió a los tres Merodeadores, intentando hacerlos comprender la gravedad de la situación. "Ellos me pidieron que besara a Snape a cambio de liberarlo...¿Qué más podía hacer?"

"¡Negarte y escapar!" – le gritó James. "¡Cualquier cosa menos besar a Snape, tú sabes cuánto lo detesto¡Me humillaste!"

"¡Yo sólo quería ayudarte!" – se defendió la pelirroja.

"¡Pues yo creo que te morías de ganas de besarlo!" – dijo James, su voz llena de resentimiento y celos, completamente fuera de sí. "¡Te gusta Snape, lo puedo ver en tus ojos!"

Lily abrió su boca para responderle algo a James, pero se contuvo; sus puños estaban muy apretados y temblaba de rabia, sus verdes ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"¡ENTONCES ESTÁS CIEGO!" – chilló. "¡NO SABES NADA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, JAMES POTTER!"

De pronto, James pareció salir de su terrible trance de celos y su semblante se suavizó un poco. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la joven.

"Lily... yo..." – James se sintió muy afligido al ver las lágrimas de la chica e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la muchacha de inmediato se secó el rostro y subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las mujeres.

"Creo que nos perdimos de algo importante..." – dijo Peter, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

"Y yo que los imaginaba abrazados detrás de los rosales..." – dijo Sirius, con decepción, mientras se sentaba en el sofá al frente de Peter.

"Un día que comenzó tan bien terminó hecho basura" – se quejó James, con su voz destrozada. "No puedo creer nada de lo que ocurrió..."

"Pues créelo, porque fue real, y muy grave" – dijo Remus – "Casi tan grave como la forma en que estás tratando a Lily por una estupidez..."

"¡Tú no los viste, _Lunático_!" – se defendió James, y de pronto su rostro se llenó de profunda tristeza. "Realmente pensé que se besarían ahí, delante mío... Lily y Snape... fue horrible..."

"Pero sólo fue un beso en la mejilla" – observó Remus – "Y además, Lily lo hizo para ayudarte..."

"No parece haber sido un gran sacrificio para ella¿no? No se ve muy molesta..." – respondió James, con sarcasmo.

"Es cierto, no se ve molesta por haber tenido que besar a Snape" – Remus de pronto se puso muy serio. "Pero es evidente que sí está molesta porque tú no entiendes nada..."

"¡Entender qué, _Lunático_, por favor¡Si tú entiendes algo, _por favor_ explícamelo, o me volveré loco!"

Remus dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió levemente.

"James, amigo, yo en tú lugar estaría muy contento con todo lo que ha ocurrido..."

"¿Contento¿Porque la chica que me gusta le da un beso a mi peor enemigo?" – James, Sirius y Peter miraron a Remus con profunda extrañeza e incredulidad.

"Porque es obvio que tú le importas" – respondió tranquilamente el joven. El rostro de James de pronto parecía un tomate gigante.

"¿Le... importo¿Tú crees?" – preguntó James, con timidez. Remus entonces dejó salir una carcajada.

"¡Pero claro que sí¿Ves que no entiendes nada? Realmente estás ciego... ¡Es obvio que tú le gustas a Lily, por eso ella hizo lo que fuera por salvarte, incluso besar a Snape!"

"¡Eso tiene sentido, _Cornamenta_!" – dijo Sirius con entusiasmo, súbitamente comprendiendo las palabras de Remus.

"Claro que acabas de meter la pata" – siguió Remus, poniéndose serio nuevamente – "así que creo que tendrás que reconquistarla..."

El rostro de James de pronto se puso muy desconsolado, como si alguien le hubiese dicho que no volvería a jugar _Quidditch_, haciendo que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas. Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor dejando pasar a Eve y Daisy, que venían discutiendo.

"¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Eve, pero tú no me escuchas¡Ese tipo es un patán!"

"¡Y yo te he dicho millones de veces que era sólo un juego¡No pasa nada, Daisy!"

De pronto, las dos niñas se quedaron en silencio apenas se percataron de la presencia de los _Merodeadores_.

"¿Son estas horas de llegar?" – preguntó Sirius, intentando sonar autoritario.

"Ya nos vamos a dormir" – dijo Eve con desgano, y ambas niñas se dirigieron de inmediato rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas, ignorando por completo a los cuatro jóvenes.

"¿Y a ellas qué les pasó?" – preguntó Sirius. Remus y Peter se encogieron de hombros.

"Ni idea... quizás también tuvieron un mal día..." – respondió James. "Yo también me iré a dormir, quiero que este día se acabe pronto..."

"Excelente idea" – Sirius se puso rápidamente de pie. "¡Demasiadas emociones por hoy!"

"La verdad, creo que me vendría bien otro juego de ajedrez" – dijo Remus. "¿Te animas, _Colagusano_?"

"Está bien, aunque sé que perderé" – Peter y Remus se sentaron cerca de la mesa de centro y comenzaron a ordenar las piezas del juego.

"¡Cuidado con esos alfiles, _Colagusano_¡Son mortales!" – le advirtió Sirius, y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los hombres junto con James.

Apenas los dos jóvenes entraron a su habitación, James se arrojó boca abajo sobre su cama y dejó salir un bufido de cansancio.

"Sólo espero que _Lunático_ tenga razón" – dijo finalmente. "¿Tú crees que realmente le guste a Lily?"

"¿Quién, Snape?" – preguntó Sirius, sin poner demasiada atención. James le arrojó su almohada con fuerza, golpeándolo en el rostro.

"¡Yo, bobo¡Estamos hablando sobre mí, y ese nombre está prohibido desde hoy!"

"Perdona, perdona" – se excusó Sirius. "Es sólo que..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No haremos nada al respecto?" – preguntó Sirius, con seriedad. "¿No piensas desquitarte de _Quejicus_?"

"Oh, no, ya he tenido más que suficiente con ese individuo..." – respondió James, con cierta irritación.

"¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?" – Sirius comenzaba a escucharse un poco molesto. "¿Qué te falte el respeto y quede impune?"

"¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Si Lily se entera que fui a desquitarme con ese idiota, no me volverá a hablar en su vida¿no?"

"Sí, supongo que es cierto..." – respondió Sirius, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"Oye, _Canuto_" – James miró fijamente a su amigo. "Déjalo¿está bien? No vale la pena..."

"Como tú digas, _Cornamenta_" – Sirius comenzó a desvestirse, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con James.

"Te estoy hablando en serio, Sirius" – James elevó el volumen de su voz. "Prométeme que no le harás nada..."

"James, tú eres como un hermano para mí" – Sirius finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Pero no me pidas que te prometa eso... quizás tú puedas quedarte tranquilo después que _Quejicus_ y un montón de asquerosos Slytherin te humillan a su antojo... supongo que estarás madurando" – el chico sonrió con sarcasmo – "Pero yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados..."

"¡Este es un asunto entre Snape y yo... entre Lily y yo!" – protestó James. "No recuerdo haberte pedido que te metieras en mis asuntos..."

"Lo sé, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso, James" – los ojos de Sirius brillaron con genuina maldad. "Sólo te estoy avisando..."

En ese mismo instante, en el sector de la torre de Gryffindor que correspondía a las habitaciones de las chicas, Eve acababa de terminar de escuchar el duro sermón que le diera su amiga Daisy por insistir en intentar impresionar a Severus, y había decidido salir de la habitación de las alumnas de segundo año para tomar un poco de aire fresco y ordenar su cabeza, que estaba a punto de explotar con los acontecimientos del día. Mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al pequeño balcón donde pensaba poner orden a sus ideas, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Lily desde la habitación de las alumnas de sexto año, conversando muy acaloradamente con Alice Walker.

"¡Te digo que James no entiende nada¡Ya no sé qué hacer!"

"Lily, tú _sabes_ que James nunca ha sido muy rápido de entendimiento..." – intentaba consolarla Alice. "¡Pero está celoso, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa!"

"¡Pero yo no quiero que esté celoso por algo inexistente!" – la interrumpió la pelirroja, y a Eve le pareció que la joven estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Alice dejó salir una risita.

"¿Inexistente¿Estás segura?"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" – Lily de pronto se escuchaba levemente aproblemada y Eve decidió que era mejor continuar subiendo las escaleras, cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Alice.

"Tú sabes... Snape... ¿Segura que no hay nada ahí?"

El corazón de Eve dio un último fuerte latido en su pecho y se detuvo por unos segundos. Un terrible escalofrío la recorrió por entero mientras se preparaba para escuchar la respuesta de Lily, que a su juicio estaba tardando demasiado en llegar.

"Él..." – Lily reflexionó por unos instantes antes de seguir hablando. "Él es muy distinto a James... siempre está rodeado de misterio, nunca sabes qué está pensando realmente... es muy inteligente... _tremendamente_ inteligente" – remarcó la joven. "Pero a pesar que a veces actúa casi tan infantil como James, en realidad es una persona increíblemente amable..." – la voz de Lily comenzó a sonar un poco más dulce – "Estoy convencida que, en el fondo, es una persona maravillosa... las veces que hemos hablado, realmente siento que estoy a punto de descubrir su verdadera personalidad... sólo que..." – de pronto la chica pareció entristecerse - "Él no permite que nadie traspase la barrera con la que protege su verdadera persona..."

"Lily..." – Alice se escuchaba muy seria – "Escuchándote hablar así... creo que realmente te gusta..."

"Él me confunde¿de acuerdo?" – se defendió la joven, y Eve sintió como si de pronto el suelo que estaba pisando hubiese desaparecido.

"¿Y qué pasa con James, entonces?" – preguntó Alice, sin rodeos.

"¡James!" – Lily dejó salir un suspiro entre exasperado y divertido. "James es todo lo contrario... es decir... él _sabe_ que es una persona increíble¡pero es tan inmaduro e inseguro de sí mismo que necesita demostrárselo a todos los demás con sus bromas estúpidas!"– de pronto, la chica comenzó a escucharse muy alegre – "¡Aunque es tan gracioso! Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que puede llegar a hacer para conseguir que lo tome en cuenta, y es tan divertido cuando actúa como galán y todo le sale mal... él..."

"Él alegra tus días, amiga..." – reflexionó Alice, contenta.

"Él..." – Lily nuevamente permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba firme y llena de sentimiento. "Él alegra mi _alma_, Alice..."

"¡Entonces ya está todo resuelto!" – Alice comenzó a reír de buena gana. "¡Sólo espero que nos invites a mí y a Frank a tu matrimonio, _Señora Potter_!"

"¡Cállate, te van a escuchar!" – Lily también comenzó a reír con un poco de nerviosismo, y luego ambas amigas siguieron conversando entre risas, pero Eve ya comenzaba a alejarse.

La niña permaneció durante largos minutos en el pequeño balcón que coronaba la torre de Gryffindor, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes y respirando el aire fresco de primavera. El recuerdo de Severus y Lily a punto de besarse hacía que su corazón latiera dolorosamente en su pecho, pero la conversación que acababa de escuchar lentamente comenzaba a tranquilizarla; después de todo, Lily realmente estaba enamorada de James Potter. "_Pero a él le gusta Lily_" – pensó – "_siempre le ha gustado..._", y de pronto sus propios sentimientos parecieron tomar forma y aclararse en su mente. "_Somos iguales... a los dos nos gusta alguien que no nos corresponde..._"

Una suave ráfaga de viento fresco fue la señal para que Eve se decidiera a regresar a su habitación, después de llegar a la conclusión de que, para Severus, también debía ser difícil aceptar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y que en esos momentos la mejor manera que ella tenía de demostrar su afecto por el joven Slytherin era convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga, alguien en quien poder confiar y desahogar sus frustraciones.

Mientras la chica descendía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, se encontró con Daisy, que venía subiendo con su rostro preocupado.

"Ya venía a buscarte" – le dijo su amiga – "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... me hizo bien salir a pensar un rato" – respondió la chica.

"Me alegro de escuchar eso..." – Daisy bajó un poco su mirada – "Oye, disculpa... creo que fui muy dura contigo recién..."

"No te preocupes, necesitaba que alguien me trajera de vuelta a la tierra" – la tranquilizó Eve, sonriendo.

"Es que ese Snape..." – Daisy cerró sus puños y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de desprecio – "Detesto que estés sufriendo por alguien que no te merece en absoluto..."

"¡Oh, yo no estoy sufriendo!" – corrigió la chica – "Ahora al fin entiendo todo con claridad..."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" – preguntó Daisy, con intriga.

"Aceptar mis sentimientos" – respondió Eve, tranquilamente – "Y no insistir en causas perdidas" – agregó, al ver el rostro molesto de su amiga.

Daisy le dio una mirada de resignación a la chica delante de ella, y dejó salir un suspiro.

"Bien, supongo que así es como serán las cosas desde hoy... mejor me acostumbro desde ya a tus problemas amorosos..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Eve, con cierta curiosidad.

"Bueno, ya tienes trece años¿no?"

El rostro de Eve entonces se iluminó con mucha alegría, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hace más de media hora que es doce de Mayo, boba" – dijo Daisy, con un poco de reproche, pero pronto sonrió contenta y ambas amigas se abrazaron riendo.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Evelyn Hollow!"

El castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba en completo silencio a mitad de la noche y los fríos pasillos sólo eran visitados por algunos de los fantasmas del colegio, que se paseaban recorriendo con nostalgia los antiguos espacios donde antes habían estado vivos. Los alumnos y profesores dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones y una atmósfera de total tranquilidad podía sentirse en todo el castillo; sin embargo, en el subterráneo de los Slytherin, Severus aún no conseguía quedarse dormido.

Tal como hiciera James, el joven se había acostado temprano para descansar un poco su cabeza, que ya comenzaba a dolerle con la gran cantidad de pensamientos e ideas que la repletaban, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dormirse. Un desagradable sentimiento se había apoderado de sus entrañas y se sentía desesperadamente furioso, sin lograr entender por qué. Mientras sus compañeros de pieza roncaban plácidamente, el joven Slytherin se daba vueltas dentro de su cama cada cierto rato, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si de esta manera fuese a lograr conciliar el sueño; pero todo era en vano, puesto que su mente seguía trabajando a toda velocidad, analizando los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido horas atrás. La reunión con Lucius Malfoy, la conversación sobre el interés de Lord Voldemort por conocerlo, James Potter colgando cabeza abajo recibiendo las burlas de los Slytherin... el rostro de Lily muy cerca del suyo, el cálido beso de la pelirroja para salvar a Potter, la mirada fría e indiferente de Evelyn Hollow...

Un torrente de ira hizo erupción dentro de Severus y el muchacho sintió súbitamente la necesidad de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, dándole en su lugar fuertes golpes a su almohada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

"_¡Todo es culpa de Potter!_" – pensó, y de inmediato regresó a su mente el recuerdo de Lily Evans acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla. El rostro de la chica había estado a pocos centímetros del suyo y él había alcanzado a percibir un breve instante de duda en ella; entonces¿por qué no la había besado en ese mismo momento?

Nuevamente el joven Slytherin se dio vuelta en su cama y dejó salir un suspiro de decepción. Esa había sido la ocasión perfecta para llamar definitivamente la atención de la pelirroja y, al mismo tiempo, vengarse de James Potter de una manera que su enemigo Gryffindor jamás olvidaría... pero él había decidido no hacer nada. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

"_No tenía sentido_" – reflexionó. "_Ella sólo lo hizo para rescatar a su Potter..._"

El sentimiento en sus entrañas pareció intensificarse levemente y Severus se imaginó a sí mismo dándole un certero puñetazo en el rostro a James, pero pronto sonrió sarcásticamente ante lo ridículo de esa escena. El joven sabía que era completamente inútil seguir insistiendo en llamar la atención de Lily, algo que comprendía perfectamente desde el momento en que había mirado a su compañera de curso con otros ojos; sencillamente, no era su destino estar junto a la pelirroja, por más que sus sentimientos siguieran enfocados en ella.

Severus giró nuevamente en su cama y se quedó tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados. De alguna manera, el reconocer que sus sentimientos nunca tuvieron muchas esperanzas lo tranquilizaba; después de todo, él sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que la pelirroja jamás lo iba a corresponder como él deseaba, así que no se sentía demasiado triste ante la idea de desistir definitivamente en sus intentos de conquista. Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos, Severus seguía sintiendo que una sensación de enojo recorría sus venas. ¿Sería acaso por James Potter?

"_No, no es eso_" – descubrió finalmente. "_Es..._" - Severus abrió sus ojos con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan enojado _consigo mismo_?

El joven giró por última vez en su cama y se aferró a su almohada; poco a poco se sentía más somnoliento, así que decidió ignorar por el momento su enojo. "_Seguramente es por no haberle sacado un beso a Evans_" – pensó, mientras sus ojos cerrados se sentían cada vez más pesados. "_O quizás porque se la estoy dejando a mi peor enemigo..._"

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, la imagen de Eve mirándolo con fría seriedad apareció con claridad en su mente, haciendo que sus entrañas se recogieran de nuevo, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos. Por un instante, el joven se quedó quieto, sin pensar en nada, y pudo darse cuenta que su corazón latía con furia en su pecho, haciéndolo respirar con rabia. Nuevamente sentía ganas de golpear a alguien.

"_Y esa tonta..._" – pensó, sin darse cuenta de su curioso resentimiento – "_¿Por qué no me entregó lo que había escrito?_"

Una gran decepción invadió a Severus mientras recordaba el texto de letras chispeantes que Eve se había negado a entregarle, y sintió como si le hubiesen quitado algo que le pertenecía por derecho propio. "_Qué absurdo_" – pensó con enojo – "_Escribir un texto ridículo para mí y después guardárselo..._" Pero en el fondo de su subconsciente, Severus sabía muy bien por qué Eve había decidido no entregarle su escrito sobre _Sueño Reparador con Filtro de los Muertos_, y nuevamente se sintió molesto consigo mismo.

"Ridículo" – susurró finalmente, y se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz tan molesta por algo, aparentemente, sin importancia. Acomodando nuevamente su almohada, Severus cerró sus ojos por última vez y se propuso firmemente quedarse dormido a la brevedad, o tendría serios problemas para llegar a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la mañana.

Sin embargo, la molesta vocecita que solía aparecer en los momentos menos deseados, hizo que el joven se quedara dormido dudando si su enojo era por no haber besado a Lily Evans cuando pudo, o porque su breve cercanía con la pelirroja había molestado a Evelyn Hollow.

Cuando Severus abrió nuevamente sus ojos, le pareció que sólo había dormido un par de minutos, pero en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos y preparándose para comenzar la semana de clases. Con un intenso dolor de cabeza, el joven se levantó de muy mala gana, y sintiéndose un poco mareado, caminó casi como un alma en pena rumbo al Gran Salón para el desayuno, hasta que de pronto escuchó fuertes risas y unos chillidos agudos que venían de un corredor cercano. Sin prestar demasiada atención, Severus siguió su camino mientras divisaba a varios alumnos de Gryffindor aplaudiendo con ganas, y pronto alcanzó a ver de reojo a sus alumnos de segundo año, que estaban agrupados en un círculo, gritando y riendo a carcajadas.

"¡...Seis, siete, ocho...!"

De pronto, el joven Slytherin se detuvo en seco al ver que el grupo de alumnos elevaba una y otra vez a Eve hacia el aire, mientras la chica chillaba y se reía muy nerviosa, suplicando que la bajaran al piso.

"¡...Once, doce, TRECE!"

Una explosión de serpentinas y brillantes papeles de colores cayó sobre Eve, y pronto sus compañeros de clase la abrazaron entre risas y felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Los _Merodeadores_, que justo pasaban por el lugar, no tardaron en unirse al grupo y abrazar a la festejada hasta dejarla casi sin aliento, y muy alegremente el grupo de Gryffindor caminó hacia el Gran Salón para continuar la celebración. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en el comedor, Eve se detuvo un momento para retirar algunas de las serpentinas que tenía en el cabello, y de pronto sintió cerca suyo una presencia que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

"¿De cumpleaños, Hollow?"

La chica dio un pequeño salto antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Severus, que la observaba con una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y lamentó profundamente tener todo el cabello desordenado, lleno de serpentinas y papeles brillantes, justo cuando el joven Slytherin le hablaba.

"Ho... Hola, Snape..." – fue lo único que Eve pudo decir, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente e intentaba desesperadamente ordenar su largo cabello. "_Tienes que ser su amiga¡dile algo!_" – pensó, y entonces hizo un gran esfuerzo para olvidar la sensación de intenso nerviosismo en su estómago y poder entablar conversación. "Así es" – dijo finalmente – "Hoy es mi cumpleaños... ¡Así que no olvides mi regalo!"

De inmediato, la chica pensó que esa no había sido una buena manera de intentar conversar con Severus, y se sintió muy torpe al ver que el joven levantaba un ceja extrañado. Sin embargo, Severus tenía motivos muy distintos a los que imaginaba la chica para sentirse levemente sorprendido. No veía en Eve la frialdad e indiferencia con la que se había dirigido a él el día anterior, incluso la chica le pareció más amistosa que nunca, y sin comprender a cabalidad por qué, la sensación horrible de ira que lo había molestado toda la noche comenzaba a aliviarse con cada palabra de la chica. De pronto, Severus esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

"_Jamás_ recibirás un regalo mío en tu cumpleaños, Hollow" – dijo finalmente, y dejó salir una risita burlona al ver el rostro de decepción de la chica; definitivamente, comenzaba a sentirse de mucho mejor humor.

"¿Ah¿Por qué?" – preguntó Eve, con desconsuelo. "¡Yo te regalé un libro para tu cumpleaños!"

"¿Entonces ese regalo fue sólo para obtener algo a cambio, Hollow?" – dijo Severus, pretendiendo sentirse ofendido. "Qué decepción..."

"¡Por supuesto que no¡Yo...!"

"¿Algún problema, Eve?"

La pequeña discusión amistosa se detuvo abruptamente con la llegada de Sirius. Severus lo miró directamente a los ojos y Eve pudo comprobar que un profundo odio ensombrecía aún más los negrísimos ojos del joven.

"No es nada, Sirius" – explicó de inmediato la chica. "Sólo estábamos conversando..."

"¿Qué pasa, Black¿Ahora eres el guardaespaldas de los alumnos de segundo año?"

Eve dejó salir un suspiro; sabía que era imposible intentar evitar una pelea entre Sirius y Severus.

"Tan sólo me aseguro de que no le arruines el cumpleaños a Eve con tu sebosa presencia, _Quejicus_" – respondió Sirus, con malicia, y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, ambos jóvenes habían sacado sus varitas con increíble rapidez.

"Mide tus palabras, Black, no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo que a Potter..."

"¿Ah, sí¿Tú y cuántos más, _Quejicus_? Necesitas más que tu insignificante persona para poder siquiera amenazarme..."

"¡Sirius, por favor, ya basta!" – lo reprendió Eve.

"Bueno, los rumores dicen que sólo hace falta una madre enfurecida para hacerte huir de casa como un niño llorón, así que creo que tengo posibilidades..."

"¡Snape, no...!" – la chica intentó calmar a su ayudante.

"¡¡Vuelve a decir eso y lo pagarás caro, miserable asqueroso!!" – Sirius apuntó su vara directo al rostro de Severus.

"¡Prefiero no perder mi tiempo y acabar con esto de una vez!" – Severus comenzaba a invocar un hechizo.

"¡Deténganse!" – suplicó Eve, al ver que ambas varitas comenzaban a brillar.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

Los tres alumnos giraron de inmediato sus cabezas y se encontraron cara a cara con Remus, que lucía más pálido de lo habitual y los miraba terriblemente serio.

"¡No te preocupes, Remus, acabo con esto de inmediato...!" – dijo Sirius.

"¡Sirius, basta!" – le advirtió Remus. Severus permaneció en su lugar, todavía apuntando su varita hacia Sirius. "¿Qué es lo que pretenden, armando todo este escándalo afuera del comedor¿Quieren que vaya a buscar a Dumbledore?"

"No es mala idea, Lupin" – dijo Severus, con los dientes apretados. "Así me das tiempo de matar a este idiota sin demasiados testigos..."

"¡Cállate, Snape!" – le gritó Remus, con fuerza, a pesar de su aspecto cansado. "¡No creas que no le contaré lo que has estado haciendo a Slughorn¡Esto y lo de ayer!"

"¿Ayer?" – se mofó el Slytherin. "No sé de qué me hablas..."

"¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!" – lo interrumpió Remus, con furia. "¡No sé a qué crees que estás jugando, pero tú que te crees tan perfecto ya has quebrantado por lo menos diez reglas en estos dos días!"

"¿Oh, sí?" – Severus miró directamente a Remus y sonrió con sarcasmo. "Graves acusaciones, Lupin...¿Dónde están tus pruebas?"

"No tengo pruebas, pero sí tengo testigos, Snape. ¿No es cierto, Eve?"

Eve miró con espanto a Remus; ella no le había contado a nadie lo que había visto el día anterior en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de los Slytherin¿cómo sabía Remus que ella fue testigo del ataque contra James?

"_Daisy..._" – pensó de inmediato, y súbitamente sintió que sus entrañas se recogían de angustia. Severus le dirigió una mirada llena de desconcierto a la chica.

"Evelyn y Daisy Hookum te vieron ayer en el pasillo cuando tú y tus amigos rodearon a James, Snape" – continuó Remus, con calma pero aún muy molesto. "Y estoy seguro que Lily también estará dispuesta a contarle a Slughorn lo que vio..."

Severus le dirigió una rápida mirada a Remus y Eve comprendió de inmediato que el nombre de Lily había logrado sacar al joven de su trance furioso.

"Bajen sus varas" – dijo Remus, con firmeza. "¡Los dos!"

Severus y Sirius volvieron a mirarse con profundo odio, pero luego de un breve instante, ambos comenzaron a bajar lentamente sus varitas.

"No te preocupes, _Quejicus_" – dijo Sirius, antes de que Remus lo arrastrara hacia el interior del comedor. "Ya tendremos oportunidad de ajustar cuentas... ¡Y tú, ven acá!"

Eve sintió de pronto que Sirius la aferraba fuertemente de su brazo y la llevaba rápidamente hacia el interior del salón, a pesar de sus protestas. La chica entonces dirigió por última vez su mirada hacia Severus y se sorprendió al ver que el joven la miraba directamente a los ojos; súbitamente, y en cosa de segundos, Eve se sintió inmensamente vulnerable y tuvo la horrible impresión de que sus pensamientos estaban a punto de ser expuestos hacia el joven Slytherin. En ese breve instante, a Eve le pareció escuchar una vocecita apenas audible en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

"_Tú... ¿me delatarías?_"

"_¡Por supuesto que no!_" – respondió Eve mentalmente, y de inmediato la sensación de vulnerabilidad desapareció por completo, al tiempo que Severus dejaba de mirarla y caminaba rápidamente rumbo a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Los días siguientes fueron de extrema tensión entre Sirius y Severus, quienes a pesar de las insistencias de Remus (que cada vez parecía más débil), no dejaban de insultarse y amenazarse a cada instante que se encontraban. Severus podía sospechar que su humillación hacia James Potter había gatillado la actitud belicosa de Sirius, algo que lo divertía enormemente, porque confirmaba que su venganza había logrado herir a James tanto como había deseado; pero el joven Slytherin no lograba imaginar siquiera el peligroso nivel de odio que Sirius comenzaba a acumular contra su persona.

Por otro lado, las conversaciones entre Severus y Eve fuera de la clase de Pociones comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes, y aunque la chica no volvió a escribir sus disparatados textos para el joven (algo que le costó un vengativo "_Insuficiente_" por parte de su ayudante), a ambos les pareció que después de la pequeña conversación que habían tenido durante el cumpleaños de la chica, las interacciones entre ellos eran cada vez más amistosas; de alguna manera, el hecho de poder volver a bromear el uno con el otro había restaurado la pequeña complicidad que existía entre ambos.

Como siempre, la biblioteca de Hogwarts se convirtió en el lugar de encuentro natural para ambos jóvenes, y durante los últimos días de Mayo, cuando se acercaban las fechas de los exámenes finales, a ninguno de los dos pareció incomodarles el compartir la mesa de estudio; por el contrario, ambos tenían la leve impresión que el estudio en realidad no era más que un pretexto para encontrarse todos los días y pasarse el rato conversando.

"¿Segura que está bien que te vean aquí conmigo?" – preguntó Severus, con sarcasmo, mientras repasaba una larga lista de hechizos para su examen de Encantamientos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – respondió Eve, mientras leía un capítulo muy aburrido de Historia de la Magia sobre la cacería de brujas durante la Inquisición.

"¿No vendrá Black llorando porque pasas más tiempo en la biblioteca que escuchando sus estupideces?"

Eve dejó salir un leve suspiro.

"Ya debieras saber que Sirius _jamás_ viene a la biblioteca¿no? Ustedes son compañeros de curso, después de todo..."

"Aún así" – siguió el Slytherin – "sería mucho mejor si Black se apareciera en estos instantes, aprovechando que el _Prefecto Lupin_ está demasiado enfermo para intentar proteger los escasos puntos que tiene Gryffindor..."

"No hables así de Remus" – le reprochó la chica, un poco molesta. "El es un gran chico y me alegro que se preocupe de detener sus peleas..."

Severus giró sus ojos en desaprobación.

"De todas formas" – dijo el joven, con genuina maldad – "tu _gran chico_ está demasiado lejos del castillo, recuperándose de su _hipocondría_, como para evitar que algún... _accidente_ le ocurra a Black..."

Eve guardó silencio por unos instantes y Severus puedo ver que la chica se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía levemente el entrecejo; parecía estar ocultando algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó finalmente el joven Slytherin. "¿Estás escogiendo tus palabras para defender a Lupin?"

"No, no es eso..." – respondió Eve, casi en un susurro.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es sólo que..." – Eve se detuvo por unos segundos, insegura de lo que iba a decir. "Remus se fue a su casa¿verdad?"

"Tú estás en Gryffindor con él" – respondió Severus, volviendo a su lectura – "Debieras saberlo mejor que yo..."

"Lo sé, es que..." – la chica miró discretamente alrededor, asegurándose que nadie le prestaba atención, y se acercó un poco más a su ayudante. "Estoy segura que lo vi ayer caminando junto con Madame Pomfrey cerca del Sauce Boxeador..."

Severus no dijo una palabra y tampoco miró a la chica delante suyo; simplemente, se quedó helado al escuchar esa revelación. Durante todos esos años había estado intentando averiguar el verdadero motivo de las desapariciones constantes de Remus, mes tras mes, sin conseguir su objetivo, ya que el mismísimo Dumbledore parecía estar pendiente que nadie hiciera demasiadas preguntas al respecto; además, la extraña actitud que adoptaban los _Merodeadores_ cuando el chico no se encontraba en el colegio solamente ayudaba a que su curiosidad y sospechas aumentaran. Pero ahora, en ese preciso instante y sin que Eve se diera cuenta, acababa de recibir una información sumamente valiosa para sus averiguaciones; finalmente tenía una pista, un lugar donde comenzar a buscar respuestas.

El último Domingo de Mayo, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts aprovecharon el hermoso día de primavera para juntar energías y enfrentar el período de exámenes que se avecinaba. Tanto en los interiores del castillo como en los jardines se sentía un ambiente de relajo y diversión, y hasta el calamar gigante pareció contento bajo los rayos de sol y el cielo azul, meciendo perezosamente sus tentáculos en la superficie del lago. El día transcurrió con total calma, y a medida que anochecía, una hermosa luna llena comenzaba a iluminar los verdes prados mientras los alumnos se dirigían rumbo al comedor para una de las últimas cenas que tendrían en el colegio ese año escolar.

Sin embargo, Severus en lugar de dirigirse hacia el castillo, permaneció unos instantes de pie mirando fijamente en dirección al Sauce Boxeador. Había pasado toda la tarde intentando descubrir alguna conexión entre las desapariciones de Remus y el gigantesco (y peligroso) árbol en medio del patio de Hogwarts, pero no había logrado sacar nada en limpio. ¿Quizás Eve se había equivocado cuando creyó ver al chico Gryffindor cerca de ese sector?

"Bien, _Quejicus_, quién diría que me encontraría justo contigo en este lugar..."

Severus giró rápidamente y sacó su varita de forma casi automática, mirando con profundo odio a Sirius, que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa burlona y lo apuntaba también con su varita.

"Qué extraño que te hayas atrevido a acercarte a mí completamente solo, Black" – dijo Severus, con los dientes muy apretados. "Ya creía que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado al ponerte en Gryffindor... no tienes mucho valor que digamos..."

La mano de Sirius que sostenía su varita tembló levemente y era evidente que el joven se encontraba luchando furiosamente contra el impulso de hechizar a Severus en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, Sirius volvió a sonreír.

"Muy gracioso, _Quejicus_..." – dijo finalmente el joven, intentando sonar muy casual. "¿Quizás quieras que te demuestre de inmediato de qué estamos hechos los Gryffindor?"

"Oh, eso sería más que apropiado, Black" – respondió Severus, con sarcasmo. "Aprovechemos que Lupin no está en el colegio para ajustar cuentas... ¿O quizás estoy equivocado?"

El rostro de Sirius palideció súbitamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó finalmente el Gryffindor.

"¿No es cierto acaso que Lupin sigue en los terrenos de Hogwarts¿Cerca del... Sauce Boxeador, por ejemplo...?"

Sirius se quedó unos instantes en silencio mientras que la noche comenzaba a invadir los jardines del colegio. Pronto la luna llena se elevó en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo estrellado y un destello perverso iluminó los ojos del joven Gryffindor.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo, _Quejicus_?" – dijo Sirius, sonando intencionalmente desafiante mientras se acercaba lentamente a Severus. "Apuesto que te mueres de ganas por saber dónde se encuentra Remus ahora¿verdad?"

Severus no dijo nada, pero miró con desconfianza a Sirius, que en ese momento bajaba su varita y volvía a guardarla en su bolsillo. El joven Slytherin mantuvo su vara en la mano.

"¿Qué pretendes, Black?" – preguntó Severus, con recelo.

"Nada en especial" – mintió el joven. "Sólo quiero que te dejes de husmear en los asuntos que no te importan..." – Sirius se acercó aún más a Severus, desafiándolo con la mirada. "¿Entonces¿Quieres saber dónde está Remus ahora?"

Era cerca de medianoche y la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, preparándose para la última e intensa semana de clases antes de los exámenes. En la sala común de Gryffindor, James, Sirius y Peter se encontraban terminando una partida de ajedrez mágico antes de irse a dormir, pero ninguno de los tres amigos era tan hábil como Remus, haciendo que el juego fuera mucho más aburrido.

"Maldición¿cuándo iremos a ver a _Lunático_?" – preguntó Peter, bostezando ampliamente.

"Mañana en la noche iremos a verlo... hoy es demasiado peligroso..." – respondió James, mientras su caballo hacía un movimiento completamente innecesario en el tablero.

"Apuesto que él también se aburrirá todo este tiempo..." – reflexionó Peter.

"Nah, estoy seguro que se divertirá enormemente" – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa malévola. Peter miró a James sin comprender y el chico de lentes miró fijamente a su amigo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, _Canuto_?"

"Digamos que le envié un pequeño... _juguete_ para que se entretenga hoy" – respondió el chico, mientras la única torre restante de sus piezas avanzaba amenazadoramente contra el rey de James.

Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta que de pronto, James pareció comprender a qué se refería su amigo.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" – preguntó espantado, poniéndose súbitamente de pie.

"¿De qué hablas?" – dijo Sirius, intentando sonar inocente.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sirius?!" – James comenzaba a exasperarse; tenía un terrible presentimiento.

"¡Nada, James!" – se defendió Sirius, un poco extrañado. "Sólo me hice cargo de un pequeño problemita..."

Sirius le hizo un gesto a James para que continuara con el juego, pero su amigo golpeó violentamente el tablero, haciendo volar lejos las piezas.

"¡¡Enviaste a Snape donde Remus¡¿Eso fue lo que hiciste?!"

"_Cornamenta_, baja el volumen de tu voz, vas a despertar a todo el castillo..." – dijo Sirius, muy casual.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Sirius?!"

"¡Bueno, se lo tiene muy merecido!" – dijo finalmente el joven, sonando muy molesto. "¡Eso le pasa por atacarte y andar husmeando donde no le corresponde!"

"¡¡Te dije que no le hicieras nada!!" – James estaba realmente furioso.

"Pero..." – Sirius parecía no entender la gravedad de sus actos. "¡¿Ahora tú también lo defiendes¡¡No puedo creerlo!!"

"¿¡Tienes idea de lo que le puede pasar a Snape si se encuentra con Remus y su... _problema_?! "

"Nada que me perturbe en lo más mínimo..." – dijo Sirius, sin darle importancia al tema.

"¡¡No es gracioso¡¡Te pueden expulsar de Hogwarts por esto¡¡A Remus también!!"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" – preguntó Sirius, aún sin comprender. "Si él hace lo que yo le dije, entonces es un estúpido y merece una buena mordida de un hombre lob..."

"¡¡Cállate!!" – lo regañó James. "¡Vas a venir conmigo ahora a detener a Snape, Sirius!"

"No pienso hacerlo" – respondió el joven.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde la medianoche y una fría brisa recorría los jardines de Hogwarts, iluminados solamente por la inmensa luna llena que brillaba imponente en el cielo nuboso. Alrededor todo era calma y silencio, hasta que de pronto, una figura encapuchada se asomó sigilosa por uno de los corredores que conducían al patio, atravesando velozmente los jardines del colegio rumbo al Sauce Boxeador. Cuando estuvo cerca del árbol, la figura encapuchada miró alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie lo seguía, recogió un viejo palo del piso, y se inclinó con mucho cuidado cerca del tronco del árbol, procurando evitar el contacto con las violentas ramas del sauce que ya comenzaban a dar peligrosos golpes. Rápidamente, utilizó el palo que había recogido para tocar un protuberante nudo en la corteza del árbol, y de inmediato el sauce dejó de moverse, revelando a la vista un amplio agujero debajo de sus raíces, lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara una persona. Severus entonces sonrió ante el descubrimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se aventuró por el oscuro túnel debajo del árbol.

El camino era muy oscuro y completamente irregular, húmedo en varias partes y sobre todo muy estrecho, haciendo que Severus avanzara con cierta dificultad.

"_¡Lumus!_"

Iluminado débilmente por su varita, el joven pudo ver que las paredes cada vez se hacían más regulares y macizas, y a medida que avanzaba, el túnel irregular se iba convirtiendo en un estrecho pasillo de piedra y madera. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo asombraba tanto como el hecho de encontrar unas terribles marcas a lo largo de todo el corredor, como si alguien hubiese intentado destrozar con enormes garras todo a su alcance. De pronto, Severus escuchó una voz que detestaba atrás suyo.

"¡Snape, regresa!" – James lo llamó en susurros. "¡Es peligroso!"

"¿Potter?"

James avanzó tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo hasta que ambos jóvenes se encontraron. La expresión de puro odio en el rostro de Severus contrastaba enormemente con la angustia y preocupación que reflejaba el rostro del chico Gryffindor.

"¿Intentas impedir que descubra el secreto de tu amigo, Potter?" – dijo Severus, con sorna.

"¡Cállate, no hables tan fuerte!" – susurró James, con desesperación. "¡Debemos regresar, estamos en grave peligro!"

"Estás loco, Potter, no pienso regresar..." – dijo Severus, y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

"¡No¡Detente!" – James aferró a Severus de la manga de su chaqueta, intentando detenerlo. "¡No vayas, Snape!"

"¡SUÉLTAME, POTTER!" – el Slytherin le dio un empujón a James. "Estás asustado¿verdad? Tienes miedo que descubra el pequeño secreto que han guardado todo este tiempo¿no es así?" – Severus temblaba de emoción con cada una de sus palabras, sobre todo al ver el rostro preocupado de James. "¡Por eso intentas que no siga mi camino!"

"¡No grites¡Cállate!" – James apenas podía contener su propia voz. "¡Nos va a escuchar, cállate!"

"¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, Potter!" – gritó Snape, con rabia. "¡Ya he tenido más que suficiente con tu arrogancia y tus abusos¡Lárgate y déjame en...!"

Y entonces, Severus se quedó en silencio.

Un profundo y amenazador gruñido se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo, y antes de que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudiese reaccionar, una inmensa bestia con aspecto de lobo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Mostraba sus filosos dientes mientras gruñía, y miraba con furia a Severus y James, preparado para atacarlos a ambos. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a retroceder muy lentamente, y ninguno de los dos olvidaría lo que ocurrió después.

"¡¡CORRE!!" – James tomó a Severus de su chaqueta y lo tiró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que el Slytherin recibiera una certera mordida del hombre lobo, y luego ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron por el estrecho pasillo hacia la salida en el Sauce Boxeador, con el veloz lobo pisándoles los talones. Faltaban un par de metros para salir del oscuro túnel y ya podían sentir la horrible respiración de la bestia muy cerca de ellos, cuando de pronto, y ante el inmenso asombro de Severus, James se dio vuelta y antes de que el lobo los alcanzara, se había transformado en un enorme ciervo, deteniendo con su cornamenta una furiosa embestida de la bestia. Permanecieron durante unos instantes forcejeando muy violentamente, mientras Severus lograba salir del túnel y tocar el nudo en la corteza del sauce, haciendo que sus ramas se detuvieran nuevamente. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó un aullido de dolor, y casi de inmediato apareció James por la salida del túnel, jadeando trabajosamente y con una gran herida en uno de sus brazos. Severus lo miró horrorizado.

"¡Tú¡Tú eres un...!"

"Sí" – dijo James, de inmediato. Él era un Animago.

El rostro de Severus de pronto pareció mucho más pálido que lo habitual. ¡Jamás en toda su vida se hubiese imaginado que James Potter era un Animago!

"¿Por qué...?" – preguntó finalmente el Slytherin, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. "¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?"

"Porque Sirius fue un idiota..." – respondió James, de mala gana. "No podía dejar que te encontraras tú solo con..."

"Con Lupin..." – susurró Severus, quien súbitamente comprendió quién era en realidad la bestia que los había atacado. "¡Él es un hombre lobo!" – dijo, casi sin aliento.

"Ciertamente" – dijo una voz calmada cerca de ellos.

Los dos jóvenes dieron un pequeño brinco, asustados, y casi perdieron el equilibrio de asombro al encontrarse nada menos que con Albus Dumbledore, que los observaba muy serio por detrás de sus lentes con forma de medialuna. Junto a él se encontraba Sirius, quien también lucía mucho más pálido que de costumbre.


	9. Lazos Familiares

**Aclaración:** Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, al autora original del libro. Sólo mis personajes originales son de mi propiedad! Ahora tengo otra página donde voy subiendo los caps a medida que los voy escribiendo, es un blogspot bajo el usuario snape (guion bajo) fanfic. Visiten el lugar y voten sobre sus preferencias en la encuesta... se viene Deathly Hallows y muchas cosas serán distintas, así que quiero saber qué opinan ustedes con respecto a eso y este fic!

**Resumen: **Después del incidente con Remus Lupin, Severus tiene una oportunidad única para descubrir parte del pasado de Eve, y asímismo, la chica Gryffindor tendrá oportunidad de conocer más acerca de la familia de su ayudante.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Lazos Familiares**

El despacho del profesor Dumbledore era sin duda uno de los lugares más secretos en todo Hogwarts, y muy pocos alumnos habían tenido la oportunidad de ser admitidos en la oficina personal del Director. La habitación no era tan grande como podía imaginarse la mayoría del alumnado, pero sus muros se encontraban cubiertos de cuadros con los rostros de los directores anteriores de Hogwarts, y en cada rincón era posible encontrar estantes repletos con objetos tan interesantes como inusuales, que cada cierto rato emitían pequeños zumbidos y tintineos. Al centro del despacho se encontraba el elegante escritorio del profesor, donde Dumbledore permanecía revisando algunos papeles con una expresión muy seria, y frente a él, sentados en tres sencillas sillas, se encontraban Severus, James y Sirius, los tres muy pálidos y claramente preocupados.

Tras un breve instante de silencio, el profesor levantó su mirada y observó a los tres jóvenes por encima de sus lentes en forma de medialuna.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienen que decir?" – preguntó Dumbledore, todavía muy serio.

"Así es, profesor" – respondió Sirius, muy aproblemado. "Fue todo idea mía, así que por favor, no expulse a James o Remus..."

Dumbledore levantó su mano derecha.

"Está bien, Sr. Black. Hoy nadie será expulsado..."

El rostro de Sirius recobró súbitamente los colores de la vida, e incluso pareció que el joven se sonrojaba levemente de emoción.

"G.. Gracias, profesor... ¡Muchas gracias!"

James miró a su amigo un poco sorprendido; le pareció que Sirius estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Severus, por otro lado, escuchó las palabras de Dumbledore con gran sorpresa. ¿Nadie iba a ser expulsado¿Cómo era posible? El joven Slytherin entonces miró a Dumbledore con resentimiento; esperaba que después de ver su vida en peligro, el director del colegio finalmente tomaría acciones concretas en contra de los _Merodeadores_, pero jamás esperó una respuesta tan condescendiente. El profesor en ese momento se encontraba observando fijamente a Sirius, luego a James y finalmente se encontró con la mirada de reproche de Severus. Permaneció algunos momentos observando al muchacho y finalmente dejó salir un suspiro.

"Sr. Snape... asumo que comprenderá por qué los eventos que acaban de ocurrir no pueden ser conocidos por nadie más en el colegio..."

"¡Pero...!" – intentó protestar el Slytherin.

"Por favor, Sr. Snape... es necesario que entienda que existe una familia muy preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo en estos momentos; no hace muchos años, ellos pensaban que él nunca sería aceptado en un colegio de magia debido a su condición, y el túnel detrás del Sauce Boxeador es la única manera que tiene Remus Lupin para asistir a Hogwarts".

Severus bajó su mirada y permaneció en silencio.

"Fue mi idea" – continuó Dumbledore – "aceptarlo bajo mi tutela y protegerlo en la Casa de los Gritos, para mantenerlo aparte del resto de los alumnos mientras se transforma, y fue mi idea mantener todo esto en el más alto de los secretos. Así es que... si revela lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, no sólo estará destruyendo las posibilidades del Sr. Lupin para concluir su educación, sino que también estará desafiando mi autoridad y mis decisiones..."

Severus no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin mirar a su profesor.

"Muy bien..." – dijo Dumbledore, todavía muy serio. "Ahora, en cuanto al comportamiento que han tenido ustedes en este último tiempo..."

Los tres jóvenes miraron asustados al director.

"Me temo que el incidente de hoy es una verdadera señal de alerta ante el nivel de hostilidad que existe entre ustedes..."

"Oh, son sólo jugarretas de compañeros de clase, profesor" – dijo Sirius, intentando bajarle el perfil a las continuas amenazas y ataques que protagonizaban los tres alumnos.

"Aún así, Sr. Black" – dijo Dumbledore, intentando no sonreír ante el gracioso intento de Sirius – "me parece que esta vez será necesario enviar una nota a sus padres..." – los tres jóvenes se sobresaltaron de inmediato – "...y solicitar su presencia en una reunión conmigo a la brevedad".

"¿Que vengan a Hogwarts?" – preguntó James, sobresaltado.

"¡Profesor, yo ya no vivo con mis padres! – reclamó Sirius, sin dejar de notar una pequeña sonrisita burlona en el rostro de Severus – "¡Será imposible que ellos vengan!"

"Mientras sea menor de edad, Sr. Black" – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore – "me temo que es estrictamente necesario que sus padres estén presentes en esta reunión, aún cuando ya no vivan en la misma casa... además, estoy seguro que el Sr. Snape, aún siendo mayor de edad, estará dispuesto a que sus tutores asistan a esta reunión..."

Sirius siguió protestando contra el profesor, sin éxito, mientras James comenzaba a imaginarse la cara de sorpresa y consternación de sus ancianos padres cuando se enteraran que debían presentarse a la brevedad en Hogwarts. Severus, por otro lado, sólo frunció el entrecejo; a su tío no le agradaría en absoluto tener que presentarse en el colegio, mucho menos por problemas de conducta de su sobrino.

"Muy bien, creo que eso es todo" – dijo Dumbledore, con un tono de voz muy agradable, a pesar de la evidente molestia de los tres jóvenes delante suyo. "Es hora de que regresen a sus salas comunes, y recuerden: ni una palabra de lo ocurrido a sus demás compañeros. Ah, y Sr. Potter... creo que será mejor que pase antes por el despacho de Madame Pomfrey..."

James, Sirius y Severus abandonaron la oficina del director sin muchos ánimos; dentro de muy pocos minutos, sus padres recibirían una nota escrita personalmente por Dumbledore solicitándoles una reunión de carácter urgente por el comportamiento de sus hijos, y los tres sabían muy bien que eso sólo les causaría problemas. En completo silencio, los jóvenes caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran escalera junto a un corredor, que conducía hacia la enfermería. Sirius comenzó a subir de inmediato los peldaños, ignorando completamente a Severus, pero James lo miró e intentó sonreír amablemente.

"Bien..." – dijo el Gryffindor – "nos vemos..."

Severus no dijo nada; se sentía demasiado avergonzado, confundido, molesto y asustado con todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche como para siquiera mirar al chico que le había salvado la vida. Los dos _Merodeadores_ entonces siguieron su camino hacia la enfermería para curar el brazo de James, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz desde el pasillo.

"¡Potter!"

James y Sirius miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Severus de pie al final de la escalera.

"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta" – siguió el joven Slytherin – "pero no le dije ninguna palabra a Dumbledore sobre... sobre _eso que puedes hacer_..."

"Sí, me di cuenta" – respondió James; efectivamente, Severus no había mencionado el hecho no menor de que James era un _Animago_ no autorizado. "Te lo agradezco, eso me habría causado más problemas..."

"¡NO ME DES LAS GRACIAS!"

De pronto los ojos de Severus se llenaron de ira; temblaba de pies a cabeza por la más grande de las humillaciones que le había tocado vivir, y rápidamente se dio vuelta para dirigirse a paso veloz hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

"Qué... ¿Qué diablos fue _eso_?" – preguntó James, sin comprender.

"No lo tomes en cuenta" – le dijo Sirius, con desdén. "Está enojado porque te odia, y tú le salvaste la vida recién... por eso no le dijo nada a Dumbledore de que tú eras un _Animago_, intentó pagar el favor... pero él sabe que no es suficiente, por eso está molesto..."

"No necesita pagarme nada" – dijo James, con firmeza. "No lo hice para que quedara en deuda conmigo, ni siquiera lo pensé..."

"Pero él ahora estará para siempre en deuda contigo, _Cornamenta_. Una deuda de vida es algo que un mago simplemente no puede ignorar..."

Cuando James y Sirius regresaron a su sala común, ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para caminar por los pasillos sin ser descubiertos por el Sr. Filch o la Sra. Norris, su molesta gata. Después de decir la contraseña ("¡_Luciérnaga!_") al retrato de la Dama Gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la sala de Gryffindor, intentaron pasar completamente desapercibidos para no despertar al resto de sus compañeros, pero fueron recibidos por una exclamación de alivio.

"¡James!"

Lily corrió a encontrar al joven de anteojos apenas lo vio entrar a la sala, con una expresión de gran preocupación en su rostro. Un poco más lejos, sentado en un sillón y pálido de susto, se encontraba Peter, que terminaba de cubrir con una manta a una temblorosa Eve.

"¿Qué pasó¿Estás bien?" – la pelirroja inspeccionó rápidamente a James y frunció el entrecejo de preocupación al ver su brazo vendado.

"Parece que ya todos se enteraron por acá¿no es así, _Canuto_?" – James le dio una mirada de reproche a su amigo.

"Les conté antes de ir a buscar a Dumbledore" – respondió su amigo, con expresión de culpa. "En realidad, fue Lily la que me convenció de ir a buscarlo..."

"¿Cómo está _Lunático_¿No le ocurrió nada?" – preguntó Peter, afligido.

"Él está bien, pero..." – James entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Eve con cierta preocupación; no quería hablar sobre el secreto de Remus delante de la chica.

"Oh, Eve ya lo sabe todo" – se apresuró a decir Lily, al ver la preocupación de James. " La verdad... es una larga historia..."

"Es todo mi culpa" – dijo de pronto la chica. "Yo... ¡Yo no tenía idea que Remus...!"

"¿Qué?" – James no comprendía nada. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Bueno, Eve..." – Lily intentó buscar las palabras más apropiadas – "Ella accidentalmente vio a Remus cerca del Sauce Boxeador el otro día y... bueno, se lo contó a Snape..."

"¡Por eso andaba husmeando ahí cerca!" – exclamó Sirius, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su brazo por parte de James, que quería seguir escuchando la explicación de Lily.

"Pero volveré a decirlo, Eve" – Lily se acercó a la chica, que de pronto pareció sentirse muy miserable. "Tú no tuviste la culpa... no sabías por qué Remus se ocultaba... y de todas maneras, Snape no se habría acercado más a ese lugar si no fuera por la _genial_ idea de Sirius..." – la pelirroja le dio una mirada de profundo reproche al joven.

"Bah, se lo tiene merecido... ¡auch!" – de pronto, Sirius volvía a recibir un golpe muy fuerte por parte de James. "Digo... ¡estuvo muy mal! Pero no fue tu culpa, Eve, tú no sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando le contaste eso a _Quejicus_... pero mira¡James está _perfectamente_ bien!" – Sirius señaló a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y James se preguntó si el terrible ardor que sentía en su brazo herido era producto de su imaginación.

"¿Y Snape?" – preguntó la chica, con preocupación.

"Qué... ¿Snape?"

"Sí, Snape" – afirmó Eve, con seriedad. "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a él¿Está bien?"

"¿Y eso a quién diablos le importa?" – Sirius se sentía muy confundido; de pronto, todos parecían preocuparse por Snape o incluso defenderlo. "Remus no alcanzó a morderlo, si eso es lo que quieres saber..."

Eve permaneció un breve instante en silencio y muy pensativa, en una actitud que le habría parecido extremadamente familiar a su ayudante de Pociones, pero que sus compañeros de casa no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer. De pronto, estalló en cólera.

"Pero...¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!" - La chica se puso súbitamente de pie y miró fijamente a Sirius con intensa furia, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Podrías haberlo matado!"

"Pero qué..." – de pronto, el rostro de Sirius adquirió una expresión de profundo horror. "¡NO¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" – preguntó Eve, un poco molesta por el súbito cambio de expresión del joven.

"¡¡TE GUSTA!!" – respondió Sirius, su rostro encendido de rabia.

"¡NO!" – se defendió la chica, sin poder evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

"¡Sí, te gusta!" – insistió el joven, realmente enojado. "¡¿Cómo puede ser esto¡Un Slytherin¡Un enemigo¡Pensé que eras nuestra amiga!"

"Sirius, por favor cálmate o McGonagall vendrá a ver qué ocurre..." – intentó tranquilizarlo James, pero el joven lo ignoró por completo.

"Pero ella... ella... ¡ELLA!" – balbuceó Sirius.

"¡¿Y qué si me gusta?!" – respondió Eve, furiosa. "¡Que tú lo odies no te da derecho a intentar matarlo!"

"¡¡Pues estás perdiendo tu tiempo, tonta!!" – gritó Sirius, muy violento. "¡_Quejicus_ jamás se va a fijar en ti¡Es incapaz de tener sentimientos!"

"¡Cállate!" – lo interrumpió la chica, al borde del llanto. "¡Tú no tienes idea!"

Eve arrojó lejos la manta con la que Peter la había cubierto del frío y se fue corriendo hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, pero antes de subir, giró rápidamente y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y desdén a Sirius.

"¡Y para que tú sepas!" – dijo, con sarcasmo – "Ayer vi a Clarice Sheldon besándose con Lawrence Lovegood atrás de los invernaderos... ¡Así que tú también estás perdiendo tu tiempo!"

La chica subió rápidamente los peldaños desapareciendo casi de inmediato; Lily la siguió escaleras arriba, dejando a los tres amigos completamente en silencio después de semejante escena. Sirius de pronto se tambaleó levemente y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró cerca.

"¿Clarice Sheldon?" – preguntó James, asombrado. "¿La chica Ravenclaw del Club de Duelo?"

"¿Andabas tras esa chica, Sirius?" – Peter se acercó al joven, que parecía destrozado. "¡Yo pensaba que te gustaba Eve¡Siempre la estás molestando!"

"No, no, no, no..." – susurró Sirius, negando con la cabeza. "Eso era sólo porque Eve me ignora completamente... ya saben, _nadie_ hace eso en Hogwarts... ¡Y quién diría que se fijaría en alguien tan horrible como Snape antes que fijarse en mí! Pero Clarice..." – de pronto el rostro del joven se entristeció por completo. "No puede ser..."

"¡No nos habías contado nada!" – le reprochó James.

"Pero Lawrence Lovegood... ¡Ese tipo está completamente chiflado!" – pensó Peter. "No estás con mucha suerte con las chicas¿no?"

"Así parece..." – respondió Sirius, meditativo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurría en la más completa normalidad en Hogwarts, con la sola excepción de que Remus Lupin no se encontraba asistiendo a clases. Severus pasó toda la noche soñando horribles pesadillas sobre bestias y túneles sombríos, y despertó a cada hora, agobiado por los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando finalmente se levantó a las siete de la mañana, lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, morir antes que vivir enfrentando su horrible realidad: estaba en deuda con James Potter. Pero el joven Slytherin no murió como lo deseaba, y tuvo que desayunar con sus compañeros y asistir a clases como de costumbre, evitando desesperadamente encontrarse cara a cara con Sirius y James.

Sin embargo, durante el transcurso del día, un nuevo pensamiento había aparecido en la mente de Severus. ¿Acaso no había sido Eve la que mencionó haber visto a Remus cerca del Sauce Boxeador¿Sería posible que todo fuese parte de un plan de los _Merodeadores_ para reírse de él una vez más? Aunque detestaba siquiera pensar en esa horrible idea, el joven Slytherin no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacia la chica Gryffindor; la había visto varias veces junto a los _Merodeadores_¿por qué no iba a participar en sus estúpidas bromas?

"_Ella no es así..._" – se dijo, intentando no seguir pensando en esa remota posibilidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no conocía tanto a la chica Gryffindor como para saber si podía confiar en ella.

Con esa molesta duda que lo hacía sentir un nudo en su estómago, Severus no pudo evitar ser más frío y cortante con Eve, quien de inmediato se sintió muy culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente, cuando la idea de haber sido nuevamente el blanco de una de las desagradables bromas de los _Merodeadores_ comenzó a apoderarse de sus pensamientos, Severus decidió que debía averiguar de inmediato cuáles habían sido las verdaderas intenciones de Eve, y sólo conocía una manera efectiva de hacerlo.

"¿Otro _Aceptable_?" – preguntó Eve con cierta decepción. Era la última clase práctica de Pociones del año, y acababa de recibir la última de sus calificaciones por parte de su ayudante. Al ver que Severus la ignoraba completamente y continuaba repartiendo los informes corregidos entre sus alumnos, Eve no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta y desenrolló rápidamente su pergamino, dispuesta a revisarlo y conseguir un "_Excede las Expectativas_" por parte del profesor Slughorn, cuando de pronto cayó un pequeño pedazo de papel justo encima de su mesa. Sorprendida, la chica tomó el trozo de papel y pudo ver que tenía algo escrito con una letra muy diminuta y apretada.

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Es algo importante._

_Este Sábado a las 17:00 en la lechucería._

_No se lo comentes a nadie._

_S.S._"

Eve tuvo que volver a leer la pequeña nota un par de veces para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, y se ruborizó de forma casi instantánea al reconocer la letra de Severus. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hablar con ella¿Y por qué tanto misterio? Aunque en realidad Eve no necesitaba hacerse esas preguntas, porque resultaba evidente que su ayudante deseaba hablar con ella acerca del peligroso incidente ocurrido con Remus Lupin. Conteniendo su impulso de preguntarle directamente al joven Slytherin el significado de la nota, algo que seguramente habría resultado muy indiscreto, Eve guardó la pequeña nota en el bolsillo de su túnica y pasó el resto de la clase intrigada y nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir el Sábado.

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana que daba la bienvenida al mes de Junio y los exámenes finales del año escolar, pero a diferencia de la semana anterior, los alumnos ya no se encontraban relajados paseando por los jardines del colegio, sino que al contrario, los pasillos y la biblioteca de Hogwarts se vieron repletos de estudiantes repasando las materias de sus últimas evaluaciones. Aunque la Historia de la Magia no era precisamente la materia fuerte de Eve, la chica Gryffindor no pudo concentrarse en el capítulo sobre "_Prestidigitación y Charlatanería en el Siglo XIX"_ y se pasó toda la mañana nerviosa, contando los minutos para su encuentro con Severus. Cuando al fin ya eran las cuatro y cincuenta minutos, bajó corriendo las escaleras que conducían al patio del colegio y caminó rápidamente rumbo a la lechucería, procurando no despeinarse demasiado con el viento que comenzaba a soplar en ese instante.

Apenas Eve llegó a la torre que servía de hogar para las lechuzas del correo de Hogwarts, pudo ver por una de las ventanas que Severus ya se encontraba en el interior esperándola. Sintiendo un terrible nudo en su estómago, la chica se armó de valor y subió tranquilamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la habitación circular donde la esperaba el joven.

"Pensé que te olvidarías de venir" – le dijo fríamente Severus cuando la vio llegar.

"Casi lo olvido, estaba estudiando en la biblioteca" – mintió Eve al ver que su ayudante seguía cortante con ella.

"Bien, entonces no te quitaré más tiempo..." – dijo el joven, con un extraño tono de voz. "Supongo que sabes por qué te hice venir hoy..."

"La verdad es que no lo sé..." – mintió nuevamente la chica, un poco nerviosa.

"¿Ah, sí?" – preguntó Severus con sarcasmo. "Esperaba que ya estuvieras al tanto de las noticias..."

"No... no sé de qué hablas..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabes!" – el joven Slytherin comenzaba a perder el control. "¿O me vas a decir que no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió con tu amigo Lupin la semana pasada?"

Eve se quedó en silencio sin poder responder; sabía que ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

"Te refieres a eso..." – dijo finalmente la chica, bajando levemente su mirada.

"Veo que ya comienzas a entender" – dijo Severus secamente. "La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo, así es que iré directo al grano" – el joven Slytherin comenzó a pasearse por la lechucería, dándole la espalda a la chica. Tenía su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sosteniendo firmemente su varita, y su cabeza trabajaba a toda máquina, tratando de decidir si llevar a cabo su plan o no. Eve permaneció en silencio, expectante, hasta que Severus finalmente giró para mirarla y volvió a hablar.

"¿Tú sabías que Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo cuando me dijiste lo del Sauce Boxeador en la biblioteca?"

Eve se estremeció levemente al escuchar la pregunta del Slytherin, pero respondió de inmediato.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Qué extraño" – dijo el joven con sarcasmo. "Cualquiera diría que tus amigos los _Merodeadores_ ya te tenían al tanto..."

"¡No¡Yo no tenía idea!" – se defendió la chica. "¡Y ellos no son mis amigos!"

"¡Estás mintiendo!" – dijo finalmente el joven, temblando de rabia. "¿Cómo puedes negarlo¡Es demasiada coincidencia! Imagino que les resultó muy divertido volver a reírse de _Quejicus_¿no es así?"

"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!" – Eve no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¡Yo no tenía idea de lo que planeaba Sirius, jamás te hubiera engañado de esa manera!"

"Bien, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo" – dijo fríamente el joven, sosteniendo con firmeza su vara dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su mano temblaba; ya había tenido experiencia hurgando en los pensamientos de las demás personas, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a aventurarse dentro de los recuerdos de alguien más.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" – Eve vio un peligroso destello en los negros ojos de su ayudante y por primera vez se sintió asustada. "Snape, te juro que yo no hice nada..."

"Ya lo veremos" – Severus sacó rápidamente su vara y apuntó directo a la chica. "_¡Legilimens!_"

Un destello de luz dio de lleno en la frente de Eve y súbitamente Severus se vio envuelto en miles de imágenes y sonidos que no lograba comprender. Apenas alcanzó a distinguir a Eve gritándole algo a Sirius Black, luego la chica abrazaba sonriente a su amiga Daisy, al segundo después chillaba sobre una escoba que temblaba descontrolada...

La avalancha de recuerdos comenzó a aturdir al Slytherin, quien perdió todo el control sobre el hechizo y cerró los ojos al verse envuelto en el vertiginoso torrente de imágenes, cuando de pronto sintió una fuerza descomunal que intentaba expulsarlo a la fuerza y escuchó a Eve gritar.

"¡¡NO!!"

Súbitamente, todo era silencio.

Severus abrió lentamente los ojos a medida que el suave sonido de una cascada y las voces de una multitud comenzaban a llenar sus oídos. Miró alrededor y se encontró de pronto en medio de una calle en un lugar que él no conocía. Mucha gente corría y se escuchaban los gritos de la muchedumbre, y todo era un gran caos. El joven apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar rápidamente hacia los lados y darse cuenta que se encontraba en una ciudad que jamás había visto en su vida; la arquitectura de las construcciones parecía ser muy antigua y el gélido viento enfriaba rápidamente su rostro, mientras observaba asombrado las imponentes montañas a lo lejos, y las enormes caídas de agua que parecían rodear todo el lugar. En eso, su atención volvió a centrarse en la multitud que pasaba corriendo a su lado, al ver a una mujer de largo cabello ondulado color castaño claro, que corría junto a un chico de cabellos rubios que debía tener unos quince años. La mujer iba vestida con largas faldas y una túnica de color rojo sangre, y llevaba en sus brazos a una niñita de cabellos casi rubios. Cuando Severus logró verle el rostro a la mujer, sintió que su corazón daba un brinco; la mujer era muy parecida a Evelyn, aunque sus rasgos eran más exóticos, como los de una gitana, y pudo observarla de cerca cuando ella y el chico a su lado se detuvieron de pronto en medio de la calle. La mujer miró hacia atrás, en dirección al horizonte, con su rostro terriblemente afligido.

"No es suficiente... ¡No lo logrará!" – dijo de pronto.

El chico a su lado también tenía un rostro de tremenda preocupación, mientras que con sus ojos azules miraba nerviosamente a la gente que pasaba corriendo junto a ellos, y tiraba de una de las mangas de la túnica de la mujer.

"¡Katrina, por favor, vámonos!" – insistía el chico. La niñita en los brazos de la mujer se aferró con fuerza a ella.

Severus observó al muchacho un rato, pues su rostro le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo. La gente alrededor seguía corriendo y los alaridos de pánico de la multitud se hacían más intensos, a medida que toda la tierra comenzaba a temblar y comenzaban a caer escombros de las construcciones cercanas. De pronto, Severus logró ver algo muy brillante en la azotea de un imponente edificio no muy lejano, y alcanzó a distinguir la figura de un hombre de cabellos rubios que lentamente comenzaba a irradiar una inmensa luz blanca, que él reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Kat, por favor¡Egon se hará cargo!" – suplicó el muchacho.

"No... ¡No podrá lograrlo!" – dijo de nuevo la mujer, y rápidamente puso a la niñita en los brazos del chico, que la miró con rostro de espanto.

"Qué.. ¡¿Qué haces?!"

La mujer tomó el rostro del chico con su mano derecha y lo miró directamente a sus ojos, con una expresión de inmensa tristeza y dulzura.

"Cuídala muy bien, Eymundr... Te lo ruego..."

"¡Katrina¡NO!"

"¡Mami!"

El chico de cabellos rubios intentó detener a la mujer, pero ella corría en dirección contraria a toda la multitud, buscando reunirse con el hombre que irradiaba la intensa luz. La niñita entonces se echó a llorar.

"¡Eymundr¡Rápido, al refugio!" – dijo de pronto un hombre mayor, tomando del brazo al muchacho. El joven dudó durante un breve segundo, pero rápidamente sujetó con fuerza a la niñita en sus brazos y corrió junto con la multitud.

Severus no lograba comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero los grandes temblores del suelo que estaba pisando casi lo hacen perder el equilibrio, y sin saber por qué, corrió junto a toda la gente que huía despavorida, siguiendo de cerca al chico de cabello rubio, hasta que llegaron a un par de gigantescas puertas que protegían la entrada a una caverna lo suficientemente grande para albergar a todas las personas de la ciudad.

Apenas Severus y el muchacho llegaron a las puertas, ambos giraron sus cabezas y miraron en dirección a la brillante luz. De pronto a Severus le pareció distinguir a dos figuras humanas en el centro de toda la inmensa cantidad de energía que se estaba liberando, un hombre y una mujer; pero apenas la mujer tocó con una de sus manos al hombre, cayó inerte al piso, y de inmediato fue como una explosión gigantesca de luz blanca, mientras el hombre comenzaba a desaparecer, como si su propio cuerpo se transformara en energía. En cosa de segundos, una enorme esfera de luz blanca y encegecedora comenzó a expandirse hasta abarcar rápidamente toda la ciudad, que se estremeció terriblemente, y a lo lejos Severus alcanzó a ver cómo las enormes cataratas de agua se desbordaban con furia en dirección a ellos.

Un poco más lejos, una figura humana encapuchada levantaba en su mano derecha algo que brillaba, enviando furiosamente destellos de luz verde hacia la barrera de energía que protegía la ciudad, sin lograr traspasarla.

Severus entonces giró su cabeza y vio que la niñita, que había estado ocultando su rostro todo el rato, se asomaba asustada a observar con sus propios ojos la horrible escena. Los inmensos ojos de la niña eran de un perfecto color azul cielo, y miraba atónita hacia la gran esfera de luz donde recién habían desaparecido su padre y su madre, convirtiéndose en energía pura. Severus abrió su boca en asombro; ante él tenía nada menos que a una Evelyn de unos tres años de edad, aferrándose con fuerza a la túnica del joven (que Severus reconoció como Eymundr Hollow), mientras presenciaba horrorizada el sacrificio de sus padres.

De pronto, se escuchó un silencio horrible y los temblores de la ciudad cesaron; fue un breve instante en que tanto Severus como Eymundr miraron asustados a su alrededor, viendo cómo las paredes de la ciudad parecían desintegrarse poco a poco y cada una de las partículas de tierra del suelo comenzaban a flotar delante de ellos, como si súbitamente la gravedad hubiese cesado de existir. Severus casi alcanzó a sentirse cautivado por la extraña belleza de semejante espectáculo, cuando repentinamente se escuchó una explosión ensordecedora acompañada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luz, muchísima luz que parecía arrasar con todo a su paso.

"¡¡¡¡EGON!!!!" – El chico de cabellos rubios gritó desesperado, aferrando fuertemente a la niñita entre sus brazos mientras era arrastrado dentro de la caverna justo a tiempo para cerrar las puertas y evitar ser destruidos por la intensa luz blanca que había liberado el hombre.

Severus no pudo ver nada más. Había quedado fuera de las puertas del refugio y en cosa de segundos se vio rodeado de una luz blanca tan intensa que pensó que moriría, cuando de pronto sintió una terrible punzada en medio de su frente y calló de rodillas en el piso de piedra de la lechucería, su vara cayendo al suelo con él. Jadeando, Severus abrió sus ojos con dificultad; lo recorría un sudor frío y temblaba de pies a cabeza, aterrado por el recuerdo que acababa de presenciar.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor para levantar sus ojos, vio que Eve estaba afirmada contra la pared, inmensamente horrorizada. Antes de que el joven Slytherin pudiera hacer nada, la muchacha le lanzó una mirada terrible llena de odio, y salió corriendo de la lechucería.

Severus y Eve no volvieron a encontrarse durante el resto del fin de semana; la chica permaneció encerrada en la torre de Gryffindor pretendiendo estar sumamente concentrada estudiando para sus exámenes, pero en realidad, sólo deseaba ocultarse y no volver a encontrarse con el joven Slytherin, y Severus, por otro lado, pasó largas horas meditando acerca del recuerdo que había presenciado en la mente de Eve, sin lograr hacerse una idea sobre el verdadero origen de la misteriosa chica. Finalmente, el día Lunes ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de verse nuevamente, aunque las circunstancias no fueron del todo propicias.

Ya había finalizado la primera sesión de exámenes en Hogwarts, cuando la profesora McGonagall le pidió a Eve llevar un encargo para el profesor Slughorn. Sosteniendo un abultado paquete envuelto con varias bolsas de papel, la chica bajó presurosa las escaleras rumbo a los calabozos hasta llegar a la oficina del profesor de Pociones, y golpeó suavemente la gran puerta de madera, que se encontraba entreabierta. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, Eve lentamente empujó la puerta y entró tímidamente en el despacho del profesor.

"¿Profesor Slughorn?"

De pronto, la chica se detuvo en seco. En el interior de la oficina se encontraba una bruja de aspecto muy distinguido, elegantemente sentada en una modesta silla de madera.

"Di-Disculpe" – se excusó rápidamente la chica. "Busco al profesor Slughorn..."

"Él no se encuentra aquí en este momento" – respondió la bruja, con cortesía. "Si gustas, puedes tomar asiento y esperarlo".

Eve asintió con la cabeza al ver que la bruja le señalaba una silla cercana de aspecto envejecido, e intentó sentarse en ella de la forma más educada posible, un poco intimidada por la presencia de la mujer.

Durante unos instantes, ambas permanecieron en completo silencio esperando al profesor, tiempo que Eve aprovechó para observar discretamente a la mujer que estaba sentada al frente suyo. Era muy bella y distinguida, con un rostro redondo de aspecto amable y cariñoso. Su cabello era muy largo y oscuro, de un perfecto color azabache, y vestía una túnica negra de fina tela sobre un elegante vestido gris que combinaba con sus ojos pardos. Con sólo mirarla, resultaba evidente que pertenecía a la clase más alta dentro de los magos.

Eve no necesitó preguntarse siquiera sobre la identidad de la elegante mujer, puesto que a los pocos minutos se escucharon unas voces en el pasillo afuera de la oficina, y de pronto se abrió la puerta con cierta violencia, haciendo que ambas mujeres se sobresaltaran.

"Tendremos que esperarlo acá, Rebecca... es necesario que hablemos con él _ahora_..."

El hombre que acababa de entrar a la oficina del profesor caminó con paso seguro hacia la mujer, que parecía un poco turbada, seguido por el profesor Slughorn, cuyo rostro también demostraba cierto grado de preocupación.

"Armenius, recuerda que los estudiantes tienen examen dentro de un par de horas..."

"No se preocupe, profesor" – respondió el hombre con una sonrisita desagradable. "No haré nada que pueda afectar... el _desempeño_ de nuestro estudiante"

Slughorn dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y caminó hacia su escritorio sacudiendo la cabeza. Eve se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes; de cierta manera agradecía que su presencia había pasado completamente desapercibida por ambos hombres, sobre todo por el mago alto y delgado que ya tomaba asiento junto a la mujer. Rápidamente, Eve observó al hombre con cierta curiosidad; su rostro era más bien pálido y no demasiado atractivo, su largo cabello negro cayendo suavemente hasta sus hombros. Vestía completamente de negro y sus modales eran incluso más elegantes y distinguidos que los de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de la chica Gryffindor fueron sus ojos, extremadamente negros y llenos de arrogancia. La sola presencia del hombre en la oficina inspiraba enorme respeto, pero curiosamente Eve sintió que algo había en él que le parecía familiar.

De pronto, el hombre descubrió la presencia de Eve y fijó sus oscuros ojos directamente en ella, un poco asombrado. La chica habló apenas con un hilo de voz.

"Ehm... yo... ¿Profesor?"

"¿Señorita Hollow?" – Slughorn pareció despertar de un trance y también se vio sorprendido por la presencia de la chica en su oficina. "¿Me estaba esperando?"

"Eh... sí, profesor... la profesora McGonagall me pidió que le entregara esto..."

Slughorn observó el paquete abultado que Eve dejaba en ese momento sobre su escritorio y pestañeó un par de veces, sin reaccionar, hasta que de pronto pareció ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Ah, por supuesto!" – Slughorn entonces comenzó a desenvolver el curioso paquete con entusiasmo. "¡Muchas gracias, señorita Hollow, estaba muy ocupado atendiendo al señor Prince y lo había olvidado por completo...!"

"_¿Prince?_" – pensó Eve. Tenía la impresión de haber escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

"¿Puede esperarme un momento por favor, señorita Hollow? Necesito enviarle de vuelta otro encargo a la profesora McGonagall, si fuera tan amable..."

Eve asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza sin prestar demasiada atención, todavía intentando recordar dónde había escuchado el nombre Prince, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en el despacho del profesor, acompañada por la pareja de magos que comenzaba a discutir.

"¡Esto no debe filtrarse a _El Profeta_!" – reclamaba el hombre, con una voz susurrante que resultaba amenazadora. "No podemos permitir ningún escándalo en la familia en estos momentos..."

"_El Profeta_ no está interesado en lo que ocurre en un colegio de magos, Armenius..." – intentó calmarlo la mujer.

"Te equivocas, Rebecca" – la interrumpió el hombre – "¿Acaso olvidaste cómo intentaron destrozarnos por lo de Eileen¡No puedo permitir algo similar!"

"No puedes comparar lo que ocurrió esa vez con esto..." – respondió la mujer, muy seria. "Además, él sería incapaz de..."

"¡Oh, él es capaz de hacer muchas cosas!" – volvió a interrumpirla el hombre, con violencia. "¡No olvides la sangre que corre por sus venas! He estado esperando durante todos estos años que intente hacer alguna locura... ¡Pero no lo permitiré!"

De pronto, en ese preciso instante, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse lentamente y todos giraron rápidamente sus cabezas, esperando encontrar la figura regordeta del profesor Slughorn. Pero no era el profesor de pociones el que acababa de entrar en la oficina.

"¡Severus!" – el rostro de la bruja se iluminó de alegría y rápidamente fue al encuentro del joven, que parecía más desgarbado que de costumbre.

"Hola, tía..." – respondió el joven, y una leve sonrisa de genuino agrado se dibujó en su rostro, mientras la mujer enderezaba instintivamente la corbata y el cuello de la camisa de su sobrino.

"Bien, llegas antes de lo que esperaba" – dijo de pronto el hombre, con desagrado. "Terminemos pronto con esto, debo regresar a Londres de inmediato..."

La sonrisa de agrado desapareció inmediatamente del rostro del joven al escuchar las frías palabras de su tío, y se disponía a decir algo, cuando de reojo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eve, quien intentaba desesperadamente ocultarse tras el respaldo de una silla. Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera salir de su asombro al ver que la chica se encontraba en la habitación, su tío nuevamente le dirigió la palabra.

"¡Bien, Severus, no me hagas perder más tiempo¡Espero que tengas una explicación convincente por tu comportamiento!"

Eve se quedó en completo silencio y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder convertirse en una bruja metamórfica, y mimetizarse con el respaldo de la silla tras la cual se ocultaba. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba estar presente cuando Severus sufría algún tipo de humillación? El ambiente que se produjo tras las palabras del mago alto de cabello negro era tan tenso que la chica comprendió de inmediato que estaba a punto de ser testigo de una escena muy personal en la vida del joven Slytherin, que ella no debía presenciar.

"También me alegro de verte, tío Armenius..." – dijo finalmente el joven, con cierto sarcasmo.

"¡No seas insolente!" – lo reprendió el mago, con furia. "¡Venir desde Londres a una reunión con el Director por tu comportamiento infantil es algo completamente inaceptable¡Cualquiera pensaría que no aprendes nada en esta escuela!"

Severus miró fijamente a su tío y Eve pudo ver que apretaba sus puños con fuerza. La bruja elegante inclinó un poco su cabeza en resignación al escuchar las duras palabras de su esposo.

"Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore te habló sobre los últimos... _incidentes_ en el colegio..." – respondió el joven, casi susurrando. La rabia comenzaba a chispear en sus ojos, tan negros como los de su tío.

"¡Así es, y ninguno de ellos justifica semejantes acciones de un hijo de la casa Prince!"

"Armenius, por favor..." – intentó controlarlo la mujer, visiblemente afectada por la discusión de su esposo y su sobrino.

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti¿es así cómo me pagas?" – continuó el hombre, sin tomar en cuenta las súplicas de la mujer. "¡No te he educado para que seas un pendenciero¡Te he educado para que seas mi sucesor!"

"¡Qué bien que lo mencionas, porque ya no será necesario!" – interrumpió súbitamente el joven, elevando el volumen de su voz.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" – lo interrogó su tío, y Eve vio que el hombre miraba a su sobrino con ojos asesinos.

"Lo que escuchaste. Ya soy mayor de edad, y he decidido que este verano no regresaré a la casa Prince..."

Se produjo un silencio sumamente tenso en la habitación, momento en que tanto Armenius Prince como su esposa parecían no creer lo que estaban escuchando.

"Severus..." – susurró la mujer, su rostro lleno de una profunda tristeza, pero su sobrino evitó mirarla.

"¿Y dónde piensas ir, si se puede saber?" – preguntó el hombre, su rostro crispado de furia contenida.

"Regresaré a casa, por supuesto".

Eve sintió un escalofrío al escuchar que el hombre estallaba en horribles carcajadas.

"¡A casa¿A esa pocilga de _muggles_¿Quieres terminar igual que la idiota de mi hermana?"

"Supongo que estarás de acuerdo" – lo interrumpió Severus – "que es deber de un hijo cuidar de su progenitor en la vejez¿no es cierto?"

"¿Así que eso es lo que estabas planeando con tu ridículo trabajo para el profesor Slughorn?" – preguntó su tío con malicia.

Severus súbitamente se puso más pálido que lo habitual, y a Eve le pareció que el joven se sentía intimidado.

"Así es, Severus" – continuó el hombre, susurrando maliciosamente. "Yo estoy al tanto de tus servicios aquí en Hogwarts... sé que has estado recibiendo dinero, y ahora sé con qué finalidad..."

"¿Y por qué no me detuviste?" – balbuceó el joven, todavía sin reponerse ante semejante noticia.

"Oh, no hay problema en que aprendas a ganar tu propio dinero, Severus, eso sin duda te ayudará cuando ya seas mayor" – respondió su tío, de forma muy casual. "Y de todas formas, tu _jamás_ podrás regresar a ese antro de inmundicia... sabes muy bien que no serás bienvenido..."

El joven Slytherin no dijo nada más y bajó su mirada, evidentemente turbado. Armenius Prince, en tanto, parecía disfrutar enormemente el hacer sufrir a su sobrino.

"Me parece que ya es tiempo que dejes tus ilusiones infantiles y continúes de acuerdo al plan, Severus" – dijo el hombre, acercándose lentamente al joven, su negra túnica ondeando suavemente tras él. "¿Qué es eso de regresar a _casa_? Tú único hogar es con nosotros... con tu tía" – el hombre tomó convenientemente la mano de su esposa – "conmigo..."

Severus levantó su mirada, sus ojos llenos de resentimiento, y miró directamente a los ojos de su tío.

"Tenía un hogar cuando mi madre estaba viva" – dijo finalmente, con los dientes apretados y la voz temblorosa. "Ahora salgo de una prisión en Hogwarts para regresar a otra prisión contigo..."

"¡Pero cómo te atreves!" – el hombre levantó su mano derecha amenazadoramente, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

"¡Armenius, detente!" –suplicó la mujer, casi sollozando.

"¡¡Tú no tienes nada en este mundo, yo te lo he dado todo!!" – siguió gritando el hombre, completamente descontrolado. "¡¡Tú no eres nadie sin mí¡Y seguirás con el plan, por el bien de la familia¡Saldrás de esta estúpida escuela y te reunirás con...!"

"¡¿No te parece un poco estúpido hablar de estas cosas delante de una _muggle_?!" – lo interrumpió de pronto Severus, girando su cabeza hacia Eve.

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio sumamente incómodo, pero la situación le pareció muy extraña a la chica Gryffindor. Severus sabía de su presencia apenas había entrado en la oficina del profesor, pero curiosamente no parecía tan preocupado porque ella fuera testigo de la acalorada discusión con su tío; sin embargo, era evidente que aquello que el hombre había estado a punto de decir era demasiado importante o secreto como para que ella lo escuchara. ¿Qué era lo que estaban ocultando?

Armenius Prince giró su cabeza y le dio a la chica una mirada de desprecio máximo; evidentemente no consideraba que una muchacha de origen _muggle_ representara algún tipo de amenaza a sus planes, y así se lo hizo saber a Eve, quien de pronto se sintió sumamente pequeña ante la imponente presencia del mago.

"Una advertencia completamente innecesaria, Severus..." – dijo finalmente, con una sonrisita desagradable que alcanzó a hacer hervir la sangre en las venas de la muchacha. "Pero bien, ya que insistes, no hablaremos más sobre estos asuntos aquí..."

Casi de inmediato, la puerta del despacho se abrió rápidamente para dar paso a la figura regordeta del profesor Slughorn, que llegaba acarreando un gran paquete envuelto en numerosas sedas y silbando una alegre melodía, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la tensa atmósfera que se respiraba en su oficina.

"Hola, hola¿qué está pasando aquí?"

"Nada de importancia, profesor" – mintió Armenius Prince, tomando del brazo a su esposa y haciendo ademán de retirarse. "Ya hemos tenido una pequeña... _conversación_ con Severus acerca de su comportamiento, y ahora nos retiramos a Londres... tengo una importante conferencia y no puedo ausentarme..."

"Oh, ya veo" – dijo el profesor, dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada hacia el joven Slytherin, como interrogándolo acerca del tono de aquella conversación. "Bien, espero que todo se haya solucionado..."

"Por supuesto que sí, las cosas ya han quedado más que claras" – dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa muy falsa. "Nos veremos en casa, Severus" – el hombre se dirigió a su sobrino de forma muy casual y luego llevó a su esposa del brazo fuera del despacho del profesor, sin permitirle decir ninguna palabra al joven.

"¿Todo bien, Severus?" – preguntó el profesor una vez que la pareja se había alejado.

"Todo _igual que siempre_, profesor" – se limitó a responder el joven, sin mirarlo directamente.

"Ya veo..." – Slughorn reflexionó durante unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido y luego se dirigió hacia Eve, que todavía permanecía semioculta detrás del respaldo de su silla. "Señorita Hollow, este encargo es para la profesora McGonagall... ¡Por favor, envíele mis saludos y agradecimientos!"

Eve sonrió levemente ante el súbito entusiasmo del profesor y recibió en sus brazos el bulto envuelto en sedas.

"Muchachos, ya pronto seguirán los exámenes finales" – dijo el profesor, con preocupación – "así es que mejor regresen a sus salas comunes y concéntrense¿está bien?" – luego se dirigió a Severus. "Cualquier cosa que desees contarme, recuerda que estoy aquí siempre para ayudarte".

Severus no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse de la oficina del profesor, seguido de cerca por Eve, que volvía a paso veloz a la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminaron durante varios minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente Eve no pudo contener la pregunta que rondaba insistentemente en su cabeza.

"Ese hombre, tu tío... es de apellido Prince¿verdad?"

Severus sólo respondió con un murmullo.

"Yo he escuchado ese apellido antes" – dijo la chica, reflexionando – "pero no logro recordar dónde..."

"¿Ya lo olvidaste?" – preguntó el joven, con un tono de voz muy extraño.

"Lo siento, en verdad no lo recuerdo..." – se excusó la chica.

Pronto llegaron a una bifurcación en el pasillo y ambos se detuvieron antes de continuar con sus respectivos caminos.

"¿Recuerdas a Eileen Prince?" – preguntó finalmente Severus, en voz muy baja.

"Eileen Prince..." – Eve intentó recordar durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente supo de quién hablaba su ayudante. "¡Ah, la chica que hizo el manual de pociones!"

"Así es..." – Severus levantó sus ojos para mirar hacia una ventana cercana, evitando el contacto visual con la chica.

"¿Son parientes?" – preguntó Eve, intrigada – "¿Ella también es de tu familia?"

Severus permaneció en silencio unos instantes, todavía observando el paisaje primaveral a través de la ventana del pasillo, y su rostro de pronto pareció más triste y nostálgico. Finalmente, bajó su mirada y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

"Ella era mi madre..."


End file.
